Notes
by UndiscoveredStoryTeller
Summary: As every melody begins with a note, before the happily ever after, there are a couple of "Notes" Evan Taylor has to discover or re-play with his parents, his friends and his music as August Rush. "August's Rhapsody" was just the beginning!
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1: **_**"Heart, Mind & Music"**_

His walk backstage was no more desperate than his search for her among the crowd. Once he had found her, sure that was the ending; he was proved wrong: this was only the beginning. One tight grasp on his hand, a beautiful laugh and eyes shining like a starry winter night was all the understanding his heart needed, though his mind demanded more. That too he got.

As the crowd gathered themselves to leave the Great Lawn in Central Park after the concert had ended, Louis Connelly, Lyla Novachek and Evan Taylor had accepted it was their beginning. Little had they to say, not over a loss of words but over a loss of ability to say them right, when they met for the first time. It was the first time Evan saw his parents, the first time they saw him and the first time after ten years that they had seen each other.

At first, Louis and Lyla stood still, still holding each other's hand, as they studied the boy in front of them. Evan couldn't move. His eyes filled up as he let himself loose of August Rush to become Evan Taylor, not truly different people, but having given a concert he could understand a clear difference between the two. Evan studied them too. He couldn't believe who his father was and how close he had come to him! Only a couple hours later would reveal the true cause of why the advice of a stranger was so meaningful and well received. It had been no stranger at all but his father. He also noticed his mother. She was as beautiful as he had always imagined them and now to know that she was a musician also, he had no doubt that the music that built up from inside him came from them. Nor did he doubt that they had heard the music and found him.

What Evan never came close to imagine was what he would feel once in his mother's embrace. Before the few minutes they stared at one another became long or awkward, Lyla moved towards him and getting on her knees looked straight into his eyes: "Blue. Like his father's…" she said as her eyes glanced back and forth him and Louis. Then, in the same position, she stretched out her arms for Evan to reach. Afraid the dream would end, Evan took the risk of entering the attractive realm of his mother's embrace only to realize it was no dream, but a reality better than one.

Louis had no doubt that what he saw before him was real. Both his heart and mind where in total agreement. Before heading to Chicago he had told Marshall that he could hear there was something out there for him and that he was finally sure of where he was going. He hated to see Marshall had been partially right. He was right in that he really had no clue where he was going, but then again Louis had been right when he was sure there was something _out there_ for him. On that particularly starry night he had found it. So when it came his turn to hold Evan, he hugged him as long and hard as he had controlled the impulse of doing so hours earlier at Washington Square.

Therefore when his alarm clock woke him up to a terrible headache and an empty room, Louis couldn't tell if it all had been a teasingly bad dream. It wasn't otherwise he'd never break his promise of never having to wake up to the annoying buzz of an alarm clock. He dragged his feet over to the bathroom sink and washed his face. The cold water reduced his headache and reminded him of the night before.

Mr. Jeffries from New York Child Services explained how he had to take August directly back to Walden County Home for Boys, where the process of returning him to his real parents would begin. He and Lyla had promised August they'd be there to start with all the paper work and hopefully take him out to lunch and to spend the rest of the day together as a family. That's also when he remembered having promised Lyla to meet him by the arch at 10:00am. He hadn't realized the humorous irony of their whole encounter until now. As he exited he made his mind not to allow Marshall to say a word. He hurried pass by him hoping not to have a repeat of the night before where his brother questioned everything his heart knows to be true.

It was 9:53 or so said the guy passing by when Louis asked him. He began to worry she wouldn't show like it had happened ten years ago. He remembered having advised August to have faith, but he felt his failing. He sighed and felt his breath as heavy as it had been for the last ten years. Then, among all the unfamiliar faces one usually encounters in the streets of New York City, he saw hers. Her green eyes shone still and her laugh was now a smile, not less beautiful than her laugh the night before. Louis smiled back at her as he could almost hear his heart and mind say in unison: "She came…"

***

Like complete strangers they shared a cab, sat in each corner of the backseat and didn't utter a sound. He'd watch her and she'd watch him careful of having their eyes meet. It was ridiculously childish for in the backseat of the cab, there was barely any space left between them. That little vacant space was suddenly compromised when Louis's hand carefully reached for hers and once they found each other where unable to let go. Like love-struck teenagers they shared a cab, sat in each corner of the backseat, didn't utter a sound, held hands and looked outside their window in hopes of hiding their smiles from one another.

***

"Evan!"

Peter was happy to see his friend had returned safe and sound. He returned in the middle of the night and was extremely careful not to make a sound otherwise Peter would have known of his presence back in the room earlier. Peter couldn't wait to tell Evan his carefully guarded secret: his mother had come looking for him while he was gone. So, sitting next to his best friend in a small bench staring at the sign that read: "Walden County Home for Boys, New York, Changing lives since 1916", Peter thought the time had come to finally reveal his secret.

"Evan! I got something great to tell you!"

Although his interest was piqued, Peter saw Evan wouldn't take his eyes off the road in front of the sign. Before he could attempt to call his friend's attention, he saw Mannix heading their way. If Evan's absence had done anything to him, was just build up more energy to tease and bully Evan once he got back home.

"Freak!"

Peter could hear Mannix and his bully friend's chant, but not understood why Evan's glance was so steady and patiently to the road and not to the trouble that laid ahead.

"Look who's back guys," said Mannix, "Was there a bad connection? Was the call from your long lost mommy and daddy just a prank?"

"Maybe no one picked up!" said Charlie, Mannix inseparable friend.

Peter wanted to tell them what he knew, that he had seen Evan's mother come for him while he was away, but he was tortured enough by them as it was.

All entertained, Mannix and his friends with their teasing and Peter in his thoughts, that neither saw when the yellow car stopped just in front of the sign. Evan's eyes, still staring at it, lit up and a huge smile drew upon his face.

"Freak! You never could hear anything…" Mannix said just about ready to turn to leave when Evan spoke.

"Yes I can" he said standing up, "And they heard me…"

Amused at his thought that Evan might actually stand up for himself now, Mannix was surprised to realize Evan stood up, but not to confront him in any way. He stood up to walk over to a couple who got out of a cab. Mannix's smile disappeared as he realized Evan had been right. Peter, on the other hand, never thought he'd feel as he did now watching Evan with his parents. For the first time, Peter saw he was not too different from Mannix, for he too was jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: Silence**

In the morning, his mother's warmth and her gentle embrace had not changed to Evan. He always wished he could stay there longer, but there was always something that had to be done. At the moment, he was also anxious to get into his father's arms. Just as he began to let go Mr. Jeffries came from inside. He'd been waiting.

"Miss Novacheck, Mr. Connelly…" he called, "I've got very good news on the process and would like to discuss it further."

"Of course," said Lyla as she turned to look at Louis, "That's why we're here…"

"Then please follow me inside," Mr. Jeffries smiled and then turned to Evan, "You don't mind if I speak to your parents for a moment do you?"

Evan shook his head, "Now I know where they are…"

Mr. Jeffries and his parents laughed.

"We'll be right out kid," Louis assured running his hand through Evan's head making a mess of his hair. Evan didn't mind that he did that, though he'd spent almost all morning making it look perfect for them. He watched them follow Mr. Jeffries and only then, after they have kept their promise to come back for him, Evan noticed he was back with his friend Peter.

"Peter! I found them!" he said excitedly, finally speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. Evan didn't notice his parents and Mr. Jeffries heard him as they walked inside.

"You were lucky…" Peter said under his breath and faking a smile, "What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know…" Evan said, again speaking above a whisper as he usually did.

"You're a freak!" Finally Mannix was able to speak, "It was nothing but luck! You couldn't hear anything and they couldn't hear you! It was luck or you're—a—a—freak!"

Mannix and his friends hurried off. What they thought, felt or believed they didn't show more than a hint of disappointment over their own luck.

"How did you find them Evan?" Peter asked.

"It's kind of a long story…" Evan said smiling, but still unsure if he'd tell Peter all he had been through. He did not want to risk having his best friend think he was a freak.

"She came here, you know—your mom," Peter finally let out his secret, "While you were away. She came here and I told her that you had always said she'd be real pretty"

"She is real pretty" Evan smiled.

"So, where were you again?" Peter insisted, this time sure, he'd get the whole truth.

***

"It will be a short process," Mr. Jeffries explained, "Because of the process being an open adoption to Evan's biological parents it shouldn't take any longer than a couple of months…"

"A couple of months?" Lyla asked impatiently, "How many exactly?"

"A maximum of two," Mr. Jeffries said, "I suppose it could be faster than that but I really can't specify. I'll need proof of your income, work information, also some health records, marital status, address…"

"Could lack of any of those things slow things down?" Louis asked. He had given up his previous job to play music again.

"Maybe even a DNA test!" interrupted Ms. Lane, Walden County Home for Boys' warden. Not being a very subtle woman, Andrea Lane, was completely unaware of having hurt anyone's sensibilities with her suggestion, "You know that could very well be needed Mr. Jeffries. How else will we know they are Evan's real parents?!"

Mr. Jeffries sighed, "That might also be needed…"

"That should be no problem…" said Lyla trying to seem as unmoved by Ms. Lane's suggestion, "Mr. Jeffries, I want this process to be as short as possible. I've wasted too much time…"

"I understand, and we'll make it so it will be…" Mr. Jeffries looked at Ms. Lane. He very well knew she could become an obstacle if she had ulterior motives that would be convenient to her. He knew he should have told Lyla and Louis, but he couldn't possibly with Ms. Lane there.

"I suggest you start providing us all the information about your person," Ms. Lane said, "It is you after all who will be going through hoops of fire to have your child back!"

Again, Ms. Lane was unaware how highly annoying she was and how little both Louis and Lyla liked her. However, they (Mr. Jeffries included) were unaware that Ms. Lane had heard of August Rush and the prodigy that he was. If everything but failed, she could only hope.

***

Peter had to sit on the same bench that Evan occupied in the morning, for as soon as Mr. Jeffries was done talking to his parents, Evan left with them. After all Evan had been through, growing up and then to find his parents, Peter knew he deserved a happy ending. Why he was skeptical to wish it to him, he did not know. At the moment he was putting all his efforts in attempt to _hear_ something; _anything_.

***

Ridding in the cab, in between his parents, didn't feel as awkward to Evan as it did to them. Evan continued his study of them and wondered if it was always going to be this quiet. Once out of the cab, they walked, in silence, through Central Park. If his parents' minds went back to last night, Evan could only but guess.

"Where would you like to have lunch?" Louis asked him, but he only shrugged and smiled, "Is there anything you'd like to eat?"

Evan thought but he couldn't concentrate. Having both his parents standing before him, asking him what he'd like, seemed too surreal. His memories went back and forth making it hard to think on something as simple as lunch.

"Pie!" he finally said after the memory of his first encounter with Arthur had left him.

"Pie?" Lyla asked with a big smile.

"Pizza?" both Louis and Evan said at the same time.

They smiled at one another. That 'pie' was but a street name for 'pizza' had passed by Lyla; that both father and son wanted to eat the same thing made her smile. Yet, for a moment she was saddened by the notion of her son actually picking that name off the streets, when he could have learnt it otherwise (she guessed).

"So?" Louis's voice startled her from her thoughts, "Shall we?"

Once at a small pizzeria, the threesome could only nibble on their food and smile at each other. It wasn't exactly an icebreaker, but their warm feelings toward one another were taking care of that.

"What's going to happen now?" Evan heard himself ask Peter's question, but he was well aware he didn't care for the answer; at least not at the moment.

"What do you mean? With us?" Lyla's tone gave her feelings away: she was nervous or excited, maybe both. Evan nodded. She looked at Louis and he smiled at her.

"Any suggestions?" Louis asked Evan who once again shrugged his shoulders.

Each of them, Lyla, Louis and Evan, had more than a few suggestion that would sure break all awkwardness and silence between them. However, there was also one question, that one that shielded them from hurt: 'how had they gotten here?' Lyla didn't need to hear them ask it, for she understood it was present in their eyes. The blue foursome had somehow realized she was the keeper of the answer and she didn't know if she was ready for it.

***

Lyla had the explanation both Louis and Evan silently demanded of her, but she did not know if she had the words. She had been lost for words once she started eating her pizza, on their returning walk through Central Park, on the taxi back to Walden and on the taxi back to her apartment.

She now stood in front of her mirror, practicing over and over and over again what she had to say. Thoughts of what _would_ happen between her and Evan interrupted her practice and when thoughts of what _could_ happen between her and Louis invaded her mind, she tried her best to push them to the darkest corner. After ten years of barely feeling anything but hurt, Lyla couldn't quite define what all the feelings arousing within her were.

She looked at the one picture of her father she had kept. It had been taken eleven years ago, on his birthday. Lyla had kept it hidden from herself hoping her feelings toward him would turn sweet again, but now as she saw him the bitterness of it all made her cry. She slammed the picture on the wall afraid she would never forgive him, even after his death. She then found she had to clear her countenance fast as someone knocked on her door. Surprisingly enough her tears threatened to return the minute she saw Louis standing at her door.

***

He was rendered completely speechless and he hated it. Louis lay on his bed, guitar atop him, trying to find words, notes, anything that would shake him out of the silence that had inflicted him since a night ago. He wanted to get closer to her—to both of them, but there was something stopping him. He knew exactly what it was but preferred to pretend like he didn't. Luckily for him he had Marshall.

Marshall had been blabbing incessantly since he saw Louis return from wherever it was he went. It bugged him that the Connelly Brothers was back in business and history once again repeated itself! He hated that Louis could be so gullible as to believe that he had a son with a one night stand ten years ago, although he had to admit, it couldn't have been a coincidence exactly that reunited them.

"So, you're just going to believe this girl?!" he asked in his thick Irish accent and his enraged tone.

He hated when Louis didn't answer him.

"You slept _one_ night with her! Never more heard from her after she ditched you, wasted ten years and when you are finally back to your old self, she reappears again?!" Marshall scoffed and chuckled, "Louie, she's playing you again! It can only lead to the same miserable life you had these last ten years!"

Marshall stopped more often than not to wait for his brother's reply or in the least his reaction. Nothing. He got nothing! It wouldn't bother Marshall if he could be assured Louis was at least listening to him faintly, but he was sure Louis hadn't heard a word.

"You'll be sorry if you don't listen to me now!" Marshall warned.

"I am sorry, already…" said Louis doing the single thing that most annoyed his older brother: walking away.

***

Lyla had never been alone with a guy in her room at night, so it was probably no coincidence she was now under those unfamiliar conditions with Louis. She had invited him in, but once inside she realized their individual silence accompanied them. Did she know why he had come? She'd rather ignore it. They had to sit on her bed so it was no surprise he decided to stand up, resting his back on the door frame.

She sat patiently waiting for him to speak. After all he _had_ looked for _her. _Lyla knew that to be an excuse, for she had more to explain to him, but again she was unsure of what to do. She hoped he hadn't notice the broken frame just a few steps away from them. Finally he sighed, calling back her attention. He was to say something and she could guess—no she could ascertain.

Hence, when he impulsively sat next to her and kissed her it hadn't been less than a complete surprise! The question whether if he felt for her what she felt for him was no longer a mystery. What became a mystery to her was the look he gave her once the kiss was over. It was far from tender as had been the first time they kissed. His eyes, again, demanded something of her and she knew this time, she wouldn't be safe for her guard had been shattered by her feelings.

"What happened?"

There was no use for her to pretend he talked about the kiss. Louis was clearly thinking back ten years. She looked at the shattered picture frame on the floor. Louis saw her and instinctively moved to pick the frame up. She would have stopped him if she had found her voice. Louis picked it up and stared at it for a while.

"He didn't pay for his mistake as much as I—as we did…"

That was not the introduction she had practiced. It didn't even come out half as she meant it. But it did have the same effect: Louis threw the picture on the bed next to her, took his jacket off and looked at her waiting. Lyla wasn't sure of anything but one thing: tonight would be a long night.

_NOTE: If you hadn't notice I like to have the 1__st__ chapters introduce everything and everyone one. Episode 3: "How We got Here Blues" is on the works and will be posted as soon as I return from vacation. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3: **_**"A Disaccording Note"**_

Entertained with the question of whether Louis would drop his brown leather jacket on the floor or on the bed or whether she should get the single chair she had for him to sit, if he felt more comfortable standing—she had derailed from the task at hand and it was no surprise. Now she wondered how much longer Louis would be patient with her.

He could tell it wasn't easy for her to talk, but questioned if it was due to the content of the expected conversation or the person she was having it with. He had loved kissing her again, but was now beginning to wonder if their feelings had changed—for at some point, he guessed, _they_ might have. He held his jacket tight and gulped silently after having made up his mind: he had to break the ice.

"I went there you know…" he smiled embarrassed at his confession.

"Where?" she asked; her eyes widened as if she was scared, "To the arch? I know—I saw you…"

"Chicago actually…" Louis's smile disappeared as he looked at her quizzically, "You saw me?"

"Chicago?" she asked realizing what _he_ had said.

Louis nodded determined not to say another word until she cleared up the single most hurtful question he had dearly held on to for over ten years.Lyla could only guess why he suddenly grew silent and she knew she was right. This was it. Lyla realized she had fallen in her own trap. No matter how she tried to evade the subject she kept falling for it by her own means. She sighed and looked away.

"Yeah…" she said her voice breaking. After a short pause to recover she proceeded: "I did see you that day…"

Louis understood what _that day_ would refer to from now on.

"My dad—I had to go with him…" Lyla said trying to choose her words carefully as to tell him the truth, but not offend him in any way, "I felt like I didn't have a choice…"

"And Evan?" Louis hated having been impatient with her, but his impulses were far beyond his control lately, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"I understand," she interrupted him, "I found out shortly after. The relationship with my father changed for the worst…"

"Why do you keep bringing your father into our conversation?" Louis interrupted again sorry he had.

Lyla didn't know how or _if _she could answer that question. Looking into his mesmerizing blue eyes made her feel uneasy and unable to lie. Ever since she opened the door and saw him she had been holding back tears. Her desire to control her feelings and her mouth from babbling everything out was as ruthless as her desire to lose control if only for just once more.

"I—I—I can't do this…" Lyla sighed. She was frustrated.

Like Marshall, Lyla looked at Louis waiting for a reply or a reaction. Like Marshall, Lyla didn't get either.

"I haven't seen you for over ten years and it's weird—this is weird! I—I can't handle this right now!"

Louis saw Lyla was in over her head and wanted to comfort her, he just didn't know how. Maybe it had been a stupid impulse: tonight as well as ten years ago on a roof top.

"That is not my fault…" he said instinctively and with no intention for things between them to regress.

Lyla saw Louis was disappointed though he didn't say a word about it then. He took his jacket and with a forced smile left her apartment. Her frustration, desperation and even guilt got the best of her and unfortunately Louis got the worst.

***

"Here again?"

Evan looked up to see his friend Peter stood in front of him. It was the second day he sat on the bench in front of the sign waiting for them. Peter knew what Evan was doing there but was determined to push his jealousy aside and be happy for his friend.

"Yes..." Evan smiled looking up at him.

"Where are you going today?" Peter asked sitting next to him.

"I—don't…"

"Evan?"

Evan's and Peter's conversation was interrupted by Mr. Jeffries. He came from inside and was followed by Ms. Lane.

"You are leaving with Mr. Jeffries…" said Ms. Lane as serious as always, "To the hospital"

"Now don't be alarmed, Evan," Mr. Jeffries decided to jump in, "It's just for a simple blood test…"

"What about my parent's?" Evan asked.

"Well you'll meet them there, I already called!" Ms. Lane jumped in again.

"I'll have to go to the office afterward so you could be spending the rest of the day with them…"

"Make sure they bring you back early Evan!" Ms. Lane interrupted Mr. Jeffries, "To this day you are still _my_ responsibility and it's only natural that I'd want to keep my eye on you…"

Evan, Peter and Mr. Jeffries watched Ms. Lane hurry back inside. All three were surprised at her small interest in Evan compared to having no interest in him at all before!

***

There was something different about today, but Evan couldn't tell what it was. Once Mr. Jeffries and he had gotten to the hospital they had to wait for what seemed like forever for both his parents to appear. He expected them to arrive together as they usually did, but the first to arrive was his mother.

Lyla appeared accompanied by a friend and not his father like Evan had both, hoped and expected. Her friend looked surprised and teary especially when Lyla hugged her son. Although Lyla smiled, it was her embrace that gave her away to Evan; she was nervous. Evan didn't know how to react or what to do. He had seen her but little, but never like this.

"Evan," Lyla said taking his hand, "This is my friend Lizzy…"

The red haired, green eyed woman came closer to him and smiled, "It is so great to finally meet you, Evan!" She was excited; then she whispered: "So, is he here?"

Though Lizzy tried to be discrete Evan heard her and realized she asked for his father.

"Ms. Novacheck," Mr. Jeffries said after a quick hello, "You wouldn't happen to know where Mr. Connelly is? We are already behind schedule…"

"I'm here…"

Louis had just entered the room. He looked flushed and almost hyperventilated, as if he had been running. Evan ran up to him, while Lyla, Lizzy and Mr. Jeffries stared perplexed at him. Although his breath was short, his embrace was tight and long, also revealing that something was not quite right with him to Evan.

"Louis!" A voice called from behind them. Louis sighed and turned around to not see how Lyla and everyone else stared at Marshall.

Evan's head peaked from his father's chest to see the man everyone was so interested in at the moment. When they're eyes met, Marshall was rendered speechless: there was the Louis he remembered in all his childhood memories. He didn't need to say it out loud or admit it to anyone. This was Louis's son.

"Go away, Marshall," Louis said softly, "We have important things to do to which I am late and I am sorry…"

"It's ok…" Evan smiled, "You're here now…"

Louis smiled at Evan.

"I will have to agree with Evan," said Mr. Jeffries, "It is a simple DNA test, but there are other things we need to do at my office here in the city. Shall we?"

***

Evan was more than brave when the needle penetrated his skin and extracted his blood to be tested. Both Louis and Lyla had advised him not to watch the process and think of something else, but where then surprised at him having, not only watched the process, but bore it with quite a little smile. Evan was embarrassed to have them think him brave, when he really had no choice for right in front of him, at a small glass window, stood Lizzy and Marshall, both glances completely fixed on him. It had been better to watch the needle than to have been like a goldfish to a couple of curious kids.

As Evan feared after the process was done, they all accompanied Mr. Jeffries into his office with no hope of ever getting out. Evan sat in a corner outside next to Lizzy and still watched by Marshall, who stood in a corner across from then. This was not what he expected. Evan wanted more time with his parents, but today they seemed too busy even for him. He wondered if he had done something wrong. All the time there he wondered and he couldn't figure out single thing he had done wrong. If his parents where finally together, why couldn't they just be a family regardless of who was around to see them?

***

Evan's absence from the process only made it clearer to them that something had happened between them last night that neither knew how to fix. There was so much Lyla knew she had to say to Louis, and she wanted to, she just didn't know how. Louis was simply annoyed at Marshall's insistence to stay with him through all this, though he was thankful he was at least silent and in the other room. However, the weird way Lyla's friend stared at him was making him as uneasy as Marshall's glance to Lyla.

"Alright…"

For a moment or two, the couple had forgotten that they were in Mr. Jeffries's office dealing with Evan's adoption process.

"Now that the DNA test is done, all we need to do is start providing the rest of the information about your person." Mr. Jeffries explained, "I am not going to lie to you, income and stability is most important. These are the factors that will determine whether you are able to provide and care for Evan…"

"I understand…" said Lyla, unusually distracted today watching Louis who was completely silent. Mr. Jeffries acknowledged this but felt he was in no condition to question or meddle.

"You see it's not just returning Evan to his parents like you would any other purchase let's say, it's the adoption process, only it happens to be to his biological parents…" Mr. Jeffries smiled.

"It's still going to take a few months, right? No more than two?" Lyla asked, still distracted by Louis.

Mr. Jeffries sighed, "Now Ms. Novachek—that was a mere assumption."

"What do you mean?" she scoffed.

"Could be more or less, I really can't set a due date…"

"I understand…" said Lyla.

"Now, what documents have you brought for me?"

As soon as Mr. Jeffries was done with his question, Lyla began to provide him with all sorts of documents of her person. For the first time ever Louis didn't know what he was doing and although he was sure there wasn't any other place he'd rather be, he really wished he was elsewhere.

"I've got to go…"

Louis stood up and left the room. Mr. Jeffries followed. Lyla sat on her chair unable to move—or breathe.

"Mr. Connelly!" called Mr. Jeffries as he followed Louis into the other room. He also called Lizzy's, Marshall's and Evan's attention, something Mr. Jeffries guessed, by the look on his face, he didn't want to do.

Louis hurried to Evan and kneeled before him, "I have to go for a while, but I will return…"

"Where will you go?" Evan asked holding back tears.

"To sort things out," Louis smiled but he could tell this was really hard for Evan, "Listen, kid, I promise I'll be back before you know it. I just wasn't ready for today and I have to be next time around…"

"When will you come back?" Evan asked this time allowing a tear to run down his face.

"As soon as I can…"

This was Louis's only promise before rushing out as he usually did, with Marshall close behind him, as it usually happened. Seeing that the kid was very affected Lizzy put her arm around him: "He's coming back…" she assured him without really being of any reassurance at all. Lyla stood at the door watching her son and beating herself up over the fact that once again she had been too much of a coward to do anything about everything.

***

"He's a wonderful kid, Lyla…"

Lizzy had stayed for dinner and would be staying with Lyla a few days longer. Her husband was in New York for business which was a happy occurrence for the life-long friends.

"Thanks" Lyla wanted to ask her to stay in New York with her for a little longer, but she knew she couldn't ask Lizzy to leave her husband, even if it was for a few days. They where, after all, still newlyweds.

"Looks a lot like his father," Lizzy said and Lyla chuckled, "So, what is the deal between you two?"

"What do you mean?" Lyla asked innocently.

Lizzy giggled, "Come on Lyla! You've been waiting for this guy for a long time and you're seriously telling me there's nothing going on?"

"No. There isn't…" Lyla insisted, "All this time I've been—asleep, hoping to wake up from the nightmare of having lost my son and…"

"Him?" Lizzy was persistent, "If this is what you needed to feel alive and let yourself be happy again, you shouldn't jeopardize it with fears, Lyla—not again anyways…"

Lyla knew Lizzy was right. No one else knew her as well as Lizzy did, but her stare right now was putting her in evidence. Lyla was saved by the ring—of the telephone. Lizzy smiled; Lyla had been lucky the phone had rung otherwise she'd have to admit she was right. But her face changed a million colors as the conversation over the phone proceeded.

"What's wrong?" Lizzy asked alarmed herself to see her best friend frantic, hysterical, frightened and confused after the call. Lyla couldn't make out Lizzy's words clearly, "LYLA! What happened?"

"Evan…" she finally said, "He's missing…"

"What do you mean he's missing? Lyla?!"

"He's missing. He's MISSING!!" Lyla's voice got louder, "Ms. Lane can't find him, Mr. Jeffries is on his way, his friend won't say where he was going, I'm not even sure he knows!"

"What should we do?" Lizzy asked.

"We have to look for him! We have to find him!" Lyla was frantic.

"Should we call his dad?"

Just as Lizzy finished the question and only a few minutes before heading for the door Lyla's phone rang. She ran toward it sure it was Evan. It was Louis.

"Lyla?"

"Louis! Evan's…"

"Here…" he said.

A long pause and a loud sigh of relief later, the conversation continued.

"What—where are you?" Lyla asked.

"We're at the airport." Louis explained, "Evan was hoping to stow away, but he got caught, so I'm taking him with me…"

"Where?" Lyla's alarm resumed.

"To San Francisco…" Louis continued, "It's only for a few days. I promise…"

"Alright…"

Lyla didn't know if she should ask to speak to Evan or what else to do. She had consented to it and let him go only to realize once again her cowardice spoke for her. The reality: she was extremely angry at having her son taken away from her—again!

**NOTE**: Sorry I took so long. The story line has changed a bit in hopes of making the story longer and better, so please bare with me. I will try & promise it will be a story worth reading for all August Rush fans!


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode Four: "First Duet: Louis & Evan"**

"Have you been on a plane before?"

Marshall heard Louis ask Evan and was almost urged to call the police about the _kidnap_ himself_._ Marshall couldn't understand his brother no matter how much he tried and couldn't help but wonder what would happen to their band and band-mates who like him, gave up everything for _one_ _last_ _shot_.

"No" Evan answered nervously.

"Then you have two new experiences: flying on a plane and flying on a plane with your dad…"

Louis and Evan smiled at one another making Marshall sick.

"Louie!" Marshall interrupted their conversation.

"And uncle…" Evan smiled at Marshall who was forced to smile and didn't fake it.

"What is it?" Louis asked softly, as he sat between the two, leaving Evan to look out the window.

"Have you thought this through, Lou?" He whispered never losing the usual tone when speaking to him.

"There isn't much to think of Marshall," Louis said, "I know what I have to do now and I am going to do it"

"And what is that exactly?"

Again Marshall was left to answer his own question for his younger brother did nothing of the sort.

Louis's mind was far gone and he couldn't tell where it was. He'd try to pretend it was with Lyla, but it wasn't. Not today. He looked at Evan. It made Louis smile to see him bravely looking out the window, but firmly grasping the handles of his seat. When the time came for departure Louis returned his glance to Evan who closed his eyes tight after hearing the angry growling of the engine.

Instinctively, thought, yet not premeditated, Louis put his left hand on Evan's right hand and held it tight. His hand was cold and wet making Louis aware of just how scared Evan was. But Louis couldn't find the words to comfort him, because his mind was too busy wondering how many more times in his short existence Evan had experienced fear like this without anyone to comfort him. A hard knot tied instantly to his throat and he became angry at how things played out for him and Evan.

***

Lyla sat on the floor next to the telephone while Lizzy finished the dishes of their early dinner. Lizzy watched her friend closely. She had never seen anyone so confused and distraught before. She figured that after that call where she advised Lyla not to 'lose it', Lyla had lost it far beyond either one of them could imagine and even further from her capacity to withstand it. Now Lyla was unable to get it back, whatever it was. Lizzy sat in front of her friend after she was done and realized Lyla was crying—softly and silently—crying.

"Lyla…" Lizzy called softly only to have Lyla's cry worsen into deep miserable sobs.

"I can't do this—I am not strong enough…"

"How can you not be strong enough after having held on for so long?" Lizzy smiled at her trying not to seem too condescending, "You've had a long wait. You did your time and now it's time to enjoy it, to be happy again!"

"I just don't think that I can do this…" Lyla sniffed calming herself down a little.

"Of course you can!" Lizzy chuckled, "You said you would find him and you did! You found them both!"

Lyla chuckled cynically, "And for what? To have them both hate me?"

"They hate you? Why would they hate you?"

"Not now, but they will. I haven't been able to tell them the truth and when I was about to tell Louis, I screwed up! Here is Evan looking for _both_ his parents and here is me wanting him all to myself!"

"Which _him_?" Lizzy asked not really trying to tease, but trying to get Lyla talking. She was convinced Lyla needed to let everything out in order to let everything in.

Lyla looked at Lizzy. She wasn't angry at the question, but she couldn't tell where it came from, "Both…" She answered before resuming her crying.

***

While most father's discover their 'fatherly instincts' while changing a diaper, Louis's instincts arose differently. He understood they had just been awoken at that very moment as the plane took off but he pressed the urge to poke around his fatherly feelings then because they didn't come alone; a bitter aftertaste quickly followed. And that's when Lyla came to his mind. Louis had been in love with her since he saw her and he didn't want those feelings to change.

All throughout the flight he convinced himself that she had to have only been a victim of whatever happened and that she would reveal it all in her own sweet time. Why even knowing that was probably true the statement didn't comfort him, he didn't know?

"Now what?" Marshall interrupted Louis's thoughts as they came out of the terminal.

Louis hadn't realized that the trip was over and he had even made it out the terminal all in a state pretty much like autopilot. He guessed it wasn't really anything out of the ordinary, a trip back home, except for…

"Evan!" Louis turned around desperately, only to find the boy standing behind him, without making a sound, taking all the busyness of the airport in.

"You can thank me for keeping an eye on him while you _and _him wondered off," Marshall said throwing his duffle on his shoulder, "Keeps you from jail, doesn't it?"

"Come on Evan…" Said Louis as he put his arm around his shoulders and followed Marshall outside.

***

"_Not brave, crazy!"_ Had been Peter's words when Evan said he was going out to find his father in the middle of the night. It hadn't been a half hour after dinner, when Evan began his walk into the city. He took a taxi with the little money he had been saving for an emergency, after having made up his mind this was enough of an emergency to use it. Once he made it to the airport it was only luck he found his father buying his ticket.

"Hi" had been all Evan said once next to him. Louis looked at him without making a sound. His lack of emotion made Evan realize he had soiled his father's plans as much as had Marshall who came only moments after.

"What is _he_ doing here, Lou?" Marshall didn't cover up his anger, "What are you planning to do? Whatever it is I am coming with you man, but you got to stop making mistakes like this!"

Evan couldn't pretend he didn't understand Marshall anymore than he _really_ didn't. He stared at him and then back at his father, still with a serious, confused look about him.

"Lou? Louis!" Marshall's call became a chant and it only stopped when Louis said to the person at the counter: "One adult—and a kid—to San Francisco…"

After that, Louis had put his arm around Evan's shoulders and after he got their tickets they began their walk to…Evan didn't know where, leaving Marshall to buy his ticket and figure out where his brother would go next.

Now, Evan couldn't believe he had actually traveled! And in a plane! And with his dad! He wished there was a way for him to bring all he was seeing back to his mother, though she had probably seen it before. Evan looked out the window and saw the beautiful and warm city of San Francisco. He felt like he was a new person!

Marshall looked at the pathetic picture behind him: Evan almost out the window and Louis holding Evan's leg with his left hand, while checking his very complicated cel-phone in the other. He wondered what their father would say and then laughed out loud at the thought of it.

"Abduction and negligence…" he said calling Louis attention, "Careful he doesn't fall out…"

Marshall's concern was nonexistent but his cynicism was evident. To this, Louis's reaction was to put his cel-phone away and look out the window, next to his son. Evan smiled at Louis when he came to his company. Louis looked ahead and saw they would soon be passing through the Golden Gate.

"See that?" Louis said pointing out.

"Hey! Hey!" yelled the cab driver, "You two better get in here fast if you don't want any trouble!"

"Any _more_ trouble…" Marshall mumbled under his breath.

Louis paid no attention, "That's the Golden Gate. We're going through it now…"

Evan looked at it, "But it's not golden…" he said smiling.

Louis smiled back as he got back inside the cab and Evan followed.

"That's just the name lad!" Marshall said, hiding a smile.

***

Lyla couldn't remember how long a trip it was from New York to California as she grew impatient for news of Evan. Mr. Jeffries had called twice and Mrs. Lane was calling almost every five minutes. Lizzy had stayed all night long and was still asleep while she—she tried to make sense of how quick worrying came after years of having felt nothing. Nothing. Had she really felt _nothing_ all this time? She could swear she felt her son alive and maybe it was time to admit that she spent half her time thinking of Louis and wondering where he had gone. Destiny had played a cruel note—well, her father had anyways. Finally the phone rang.

"Hello?!" Lyla was desperate and answered it before the first ring was over.

"_Ms. Novachek! Have you heard news? Has Evan communicated with you?"_

Lyla was annoyed. Ms. Lane did not know Evan was headed to California with his dad otherwise things would go worse. Mr. Jeffries had advised her not to tell Ms. Lane the whole truth or Louis could be in very big trouble, while he found a sensible solution to all this.

"No Ms. Lane and I'll call you when I hear from him. Now I need the phone lines clear. Good-bye!"

Lyla hung up her phone with a loud thud. Good thing Lizzy had already been woken by the call.

"Was that Ms.—" Lizzy's question hadn't even been finished when the phone rang again.

"Not again…" Lyla moaned and picked up the phone, "Ms. Lane, please…"

"Hello? It's me…"

"Evan?" Lyla was finally relieved to hear his voice on the line.

"I'm alright…"

Louis could hear Evan's conversation and was amused at how literal he had been. Once in his apartment, Louis had told Evan to call his mother and tell her he was alright. He wondered how the conversation would proceed without him having pointed out the way to Evan. "I'm sorry", "It was good", "In his apartment", "I don't know", "I don't know how", "I'll try…" and "Good bye now…" made up all of Evan's conversation from where Louis was standing. He could guess the questions of some, but was lost as to the questions of others. Even so, he didn't think he should ask; after all his guesses didn't include a "_How's your dad?"_ among them for none of the answers could suffice.

Evan sat on a chair looking straight at Louis who drank some water. It felt awkward not having Marshall around, and that was awkward in itself. Maybe now was the time to poke around his fatherly feelings and discover what it was all really about.

"I hope we don't stay too long," Louis decided to break the ice, "There's a couple of things I got to do and maybe even a couple of places I'd like to show you…"

"Can you take pictures?" Evan asked quite out of the blue.

"I guess we could…" Louis sat next to him.

"Good. Lyla has asked me to take lots of pictures, but I don't know how…"

Two questions discovered and a good idea sparked in the new father's head.

"Then I know what we should do first! C'mon!" Louis tapped Evan's knee and with that they were out of the apartment and into the unknown streets of San Francisco.

***

Louis had to go to his previous work place and get a couple of documents of his person, but he figured it could all wait. If he was moving back to New York, what other chance would he have to show San Francisco to his son? He didn't want to answer 'none', but he knew it would probably be very few.

"Where are we going?" Evan asked smiling while he squint his eyes at the sun.

"You wanted pictures, didn't you?" Evan nodded, "We're going to get you a camera!"

Evan smiled. He was amazed at how many different cameras that could basically do the same thing one single store sold. "Pick the one you like…" Louis had told him, but Evan had no idea. They looked all the same and all he needed was one that took pretty pictures to show his mother.

"You pick…."

"I pick?" Louis laughed, "It's your camera. You choose one…"

Evan decided to look carefully. The sales person had been too busy with another customer, so he would have to make this decision by himself. He looked at each and every one of them and finally stopped at a silver one. It shone as bright as the moon!

"That one!" he finally chose, calling Louis's attention.

"That's a fine camera there," said the sales person finally rid of the other customer, "But I've got other recommendations…"

"He wants that one," Louis said with a small nod of his head.

"Very well. Do you know how to use it?"

The salesman had decided to tease Louis with his question, but that didn't work, for Evan's head quickly shook in the negative. With a faked smiled, the salesman began to explain to them how it worked. Neither one of them wanted to get too sentimental, but this was Louis's first gift to Evan.

***

"So does that make me Irish?" Evan asked shyly.

"I don't know! I guess so! Are we done, here?!" Marshall was exasperated by Evan's constant asking. He had been babysitting for Louis and discovered it was a duty he did not miss or would have asked for.

After a couple of days, Evan barely saw his father. The things he needed to get done had delayed. They would eat breakfast together, they where both addicted to 'Lucky Charms' which Louis found completely ironic, and then he was out the door in a suit. Marshall would come, but after a while Evan thought Marshall could replace a lamp or anything else in the apartment but Louis. While he was gone, it was a constant companion his father's guitar. Evan would become August Rush for hours straight and found that every time he played music, every time he was August, he was alone.

*

Louis hated the twisted gut feeling it brought him to leave Evan alone with Marshall while he settled terms of his unfinished contract, a binding contract that he couldn't seem to be rid of. Not only had he quitted abruptly and his boss had denied him the leave, but the person recently named his immediate boss was Jennifer Knox, his ex. Every time Louis felt his superior boss nearly ready to break and let him leave, his ex-girlfriend pressed with legal suggestions to have him stay. This was her revenge. It had been like this for almost a week and Louis could barely stand it. Now not only did he feel trapped, but he was.

Tonight, as he walked back home, he felt the weight of the world in his shoulders. He didn't know what to think, what to do, how to feel. He needed to get out of that job to return to New York, but he thought of his chances to adopt Evan as a gig-less musician. His income would change dramatically and he had a persistent gut feeling that Ms. Lane had already made up her mind that he was the weakest link. For the first time, Louis wished he had had a 'heads up' on becoming a father. Would this mean that he had to become a husband sometime soon? How would he provide for them? Was he even supposed to be worrying about this?! His head ached. He needed an outlet for his frustration. He hurried into his room to find his guitar. Once there the strangest thing happened; Louis felt all his worries lifting up at the single sight of Evan, sleeping gracefully on his bed wrapped around his guitar.

**

The next day, as he had his usual bowl of 'Lucky Charms', Evan figured something had gone wrong. He looked at him. Louis wore jeans, but not his usual ripped ones, better ones, ones Evan was sure he'd never seen before. He wore a white shirt with blue vertical lines. It was like those shirts Evan had seen on busy men, but Louis had wrapped the long sleeves up to his elbow. There was also a black suit jacket sitting on a chair. He didn't want to ask any questions. Evan didn't want to be a bother, even when he wanted to tell him how much he missed him and how much he wished to be in New York and see his mother.

"Did the porter come yesterday?"

Was Louis talking to him? Of course he was talking to him! Marshall had gone missing since before Louis came back home last night.

"Yes," Evan said dutifully getting up of his seat and getting a big, white, heavy envelope from the living room table and handing it to Louis, "She left this…"

Louis opened the envelope and smiled. Things where finally looking up. It was the termination of the rental contract on the apartment. He looked at his son and their blue eyes met, but he understood, Evan wasn't happy.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes…" Evan lied; His first lie to his father.

Louis didn't believe him, but it made him smile that Evan had lied, "I do owe you a grand tour and some picture taking don't I?"

"You have stuff to do…"

"I have stuff to straighten out," Louis looked outside at the bright sunny day, "The day's on our side, what do you say you come along this time!"

"Really?" Evan's eyes lit up and Louis swore he could almost see Lyla's.

"Bring you camera!" Louis said as he put on his jacket and watched Evan hurry to find his stuff, "Who knows? You might be my lucky charm!"

***

It was Evan's happiest day in a long time! The first thing Louis took him to see was Pier 39. Evan took about a million pictures of the street performers, the souvenir shops though he only saw a few, those where he got something for Peter, Mr. Jeffries and Lyla. He felt kind of foolish to go on the merry go round, so instead they got on a boat to visit Alcatraz Island. These sights Louis had long forgotten where now a treasure to them both. Evan was amazed with the ocean's beauty and the salty smell that enamored him. He took a million more pictures of the funny sea lions and finally a thousand million more of him and his dad. It was a perfect day and he was glad to have the sun out to melt away the wall Louis had once felt between them. Like his son, he only wished Lyla were there with them.

"Are you hungry?" Louis asked and Evan nodded, "Lets head back and have something to eat…"

After a quick burger lunch it was time for Evan's tour of the city. The tall buildings reminded him of New York and reminded him of his homesickness, a feeling as new as this experience. He listened to Louis tell him about the places and he was convinced he could almost feel the love for the city as his father did.

"You like it here?" Evan interrupted Louis.

"I do. Lived here for quite a while now…" Louis said glancing at everything and yet at nothing at all.

"You live in New York now." Evan said matter-of-factly before realizing how bad it must have come up, "Do you want to stay?"

"No…" Louis answered sounding more sure of himself than his head reminded him he was.

"You don't like it anymore?"

"Yes, but…it's time to move on," Louis looked at Evan, "It's time to return to my music—and my son…"

Evan blushed. He didn't know how to act to fatherly love and throwing himself at his father would probably because him more embarrassment than he meant. Louis messed up his hair again and Evan felt the strange, but good connection of their relationship. Suddenly, Louis's expression changed.

"You play music—the guitar—but you don't have one, do you?" Louis asked.

"I don't." Evan blushed again. He was embarrassed to have Louis discovered he had been playing his guitar without his permission.

"Well, we better get your own," Louis smiled, "I can't have you sleeping with mine, when I most need to play it!"

Evan walked alongside Louis until they made it into a music shop. It was quaint but large. It had music albums, instruments and accessories. Evan fell behind his father for there was too much beauty in this barely lit place. He had never felt as he did now. It was like having been to the greatest place he'd ever know in life. He didn't care that Louis was out of his sight and already talking to an old guy, with long white hair, sunglasses and dark shirt, nor did he mind all the other different people inside the store, less did he care about anything else after he saw her.

There hanging on a window, with a sunray shining down on her, was the most beautiful guitar Evan had ever laid eyes on. Its beautiful pear shaped body was as blue—a blue that faded from the inside out—as the ocean that had mesmerized him so, its neck was long, black, sophisticated and when he strummed the strings and August was woken, the void he felt the other night was completely and utterly filled.

By the time Louis and the old man, got to him, Evan's ability to either speak or move had been taken from him. Louis and the old man stared at one another and smiled. They understood the boy had fallen completely in love—and had quite a taste.

"APX 700 Electro Acoustic Guitar…" the old guy told Louis, "It's a Yamaha…"

"How much is it?" Evan finally found his voice but was threatened to lose it again, once his father put the guitar in his hands.

"That is one beauty!" the old man replied, "I can work out a deal, seeing it's the kids first real love. But can you play it?"

The invitation was too overwhelming to deny. Without hesitation Evan forgot himself and began to play as he once did in Washington Square. This time, though, he didn't play it for his parents, he played it for himself. As it usually came to happen, people gathered around summoned by the beautiful music and its mysterious player. Louis took the liberty of using Evan's camera for the picture and Evan's talent to feel proud and allow himself to a cliché: _"That's my son…"_

***

Everything else about the day, after he got his guitar, became a mere blur. He barely heard Louis cel-phone go off, he barely heard Louis speak to him, and he barely knew where he sat waiting for his father to return and didn't wonder where his father was at. If nothing else the music would draw him back to him and play music he did. August experimented with his new feelings and created music from them. One note for his dad, one note for his mom, one note for himself, one note for just everything! He'd even given a note to the noisy steps just outside the—Evan became aware!

He looked around and realized he had no idea where he was and no idea where Louis went. He sat on a small desk among a few others, computer screen showing a million numbers he didn't understand and a small red light that flickered from a phone. The steps came closer; loud and strong, as if they could penetrate the floor with each step. Evan's heart nearly stopped when he realized it was just a woman. She stood in front of him; his presence caught her unawares. She wore her long yellow hair loose on her shoulders and her deep eyes asked him the question that her lips later formulated.

"What are you doing here?"

Her voice was soft and sweet and that eased him a great deal.

"I don't know…" he answered holding his guitar tight.

"Well, who are you? Who are you here with?"

"I'm here with my dad…" Evan answered and resumed his staring at her.

"Well, what's your name?" though her voice remained soft, it grew rather impatient making Evan nervous.

"Ev—Aug—Ev…"

She chuckled softly, "Have you forgotten your name?"

"Evan Taylor…" he said blushing.

"Evan Taylor? Taylor?" she was pensive, "I don't recall any Taylors in this department? Who are you here with again?"

"My dad…" this time Evan answered quickly.

"And what's his _name_?" she was no longer sweet.

"Lou—"

"Evan," Louis's voice interrupted Evan's as he came up from behind her entertained by a paper in his hands.

When he looked up Louis's expression became the one Evan didn't know quite how to read just yet. Louis and Jennifer stared at one another. Jennifer looked hurt and angered, but Louis compassion didn't go as far as to explain everything to her.

"I've met your…"

"Son?" he finished her sentence, "Evan, this is Ms. Knox."

"Hello…" he said shyly.

"And you are how old?" Jennifer asked Evan.

"I'll be twelve in December…"

"Twelve?" Jennifer was surprised.

"I'm sorry Ms. Knox, but Evan and I have to go…" Louis said trying to free himself of this awkward moment forever.

"I'm afraid your business is not finished her just yet, Mr. Connelly…" Jennifer hoped her pronunciation of his name sounded as cold and did hers on his lips.

"I'm afraid it is, Ms. Knox," this was all they would speak after them both running on each other months earlier, "Mr. Gephardt and I have reached a settlement. I shall assess him through internet from New York…"

"New York?" she smiled, "That is just too far away! This department needs you here!"

"But we can't stay!" Evan looked at Louis.

"Mr. Gephardt and I have reached an agreement," Louis said looking at Jennifer moments before looking at Louis, "We leave tomorrow night…"

Evan sighed and smiled.

"What's in New York that you cannot possibly bring here?" Jennifer asked fully aware by now, of the answer. Still she wanted to hear it.

"My mother…" Evan said and Louis put his arm around his shoulders, now meaning that it meant it was time for them to leave.

Evan couldn't help but feel kind of happy to see Ms. Knox standing as he usually saw Marshall after having talked to Louis, confused and raged.


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5: "THE Disaccording Note"**

"_Abduction! Kidnapping is what he's done! The results aren't even in! Evan could be with a complete stranger!"_

"_I hope Mr. Connelly returns soon. It is extremely difficult to adopt as a single parent…"_

Ms. Lane's words were wrapped around Lyla's head since the minute she said them five days ago. Louis and Evan had only been gone eleven days and Lyla didn't even want to imagine what Ms. Lane would've said had she known sooner. This is where Andrea Lane was going to attack them, Mr. Jeffries knew and had been wise to warn her, but she had no idea when Louis would return and no idea how they stood after her panicking that evening in her apartment and him leaving with their son.

She was enraged with him for having taken Evan away from her with no respect towards her feelings! Mr. Jeffries had kept Ms. Lane from calling the police given the circumstances that Evan ran away with his father who promised to return, but Lyla wouldn't have mind to have done it to teach him a lesson. Then again, every time she thought about it she realized it was her father she wanted to teach a lesson to and not Louis. Louis had been impulsive enough to take Evan with him, but careful enough to have him call her every day. What Lyla couldn't forgive him was the fact that she had to deal with Ms. Lane alone.

Tonight, after Evan's news of returning home in a couple of hours, Lyla allowed herself one free sigh of relief. It almost first as if she had never done it before. Lizzy had left two days ago and the silence that took her place scared Lyla, though today she had no time for that. Today her usually compromised thoughts where on her son's return and how she would do everything in her power to lighten the mood around Louis.

She had busied herself with making dinner, for she had asked Louis and Evan to join her as soon as they arrived. Lyla had allowed herself a lot of things in these past eleven days and to hope was the biggest achievement of hers yet.

***

Louis looked to his left and saw Evan sleeping. He wasn't as scared of the airplane trip as the first time, but he was anything but easy about it. They still had a few hours before landing, so Louis guessed the best thing he could do was try and sleep as did his son. After all, Lyla had insisted on having them both for dinner upon their arrival. That's probably why he couldn't sleep in the first place.

He didn't know how to act or what to say when he did see her again. It was ironic after having impulsively traveled all the way up to Chicago to find her, only months earlier. He wondered what it was that made humans take for granted when their wish came true. Ten—eleven—years pinning for her, one impulsive trip and a son, and now, when he was closest to her, he had no idea what he felt. Or rather, he did know what he felt, but not what he wanted to do.

As far as Evan was concerned, he was sure his feelings for him were stronger than he ever meant them to be, if he had set his mind to it. Their bond had grown over their trip and although they had a long way to that father-son relationship, Louis had no doubt they were headed in the right direction. However, this was expected; these where only normal, natural feelings of a father towards a son. The real question was what he was _supposed_ to feel for Lyla and what he did. He wondered if he should see her as he always had or if he had to switch as see her only as his son's mother. Lyla had always been an important person in his life so it was killing him to have her role in it so confused.

This was growing up 101 as he knew it! It's not like he hadn't grown or matured, but nothing had ever felt as it did now! Louis didn't hate the thought, nor the small experience he had had as a father, and he guessed, if it came down to it, he would be a very good husband, but he wondered if he'd lose himself as he had done before. Could the things that he'd been after imprison him?

***

Lyla looked at the broken frame that held the picture of her father. She was angry at him, but she just couldn't throw it away. As she walked towards it, she could almost feel him silently walking her over to their shared memory. She picked the picture up and took a good look at it, as she hadn't done for quite some time. She could almost see her father's expression change as he asked her about her life and she felt stupid answering to a figment of her imagination.

"I found him…"

Lyla said as she smiled victoriously at the picture, but there was something else. Thomas Novacheck's question was probably misunderstood. He probably would have never asked about her life or feelings, he'd probably want to ask her what she would do now, if this would help him state his point. This was his real question and Lyla knew this because she couldn't answer it. Once more she was afraid.

***

"Where are we going?" Evan asked as they loaded the cab.

"To Lyla's" Louis answered just before telling the driver the address, "She's invited us for dinner…"

"Won't Mr. Jeffries be looking for me?" Evan looked at his father. Louis could tell, after having a taste of what living with him had been, Evan didn't really want to return to Walden County's Home for Boys.

"He might be, but I promised Lyla we'd go over to her place first. I don't think anyone will mind another day, do you?" Louis winked and smiled at him.

Evan smiled, "Probably not!"

***

Her energy was down to none as was her hoping. Again her fears got the best of her and she feared someone would get the worst. As if almost on cue, the buzzing of the doorbell startled her back into the world and away from her anxious thoughts. After convincing herself that she was ready, she discovered she was anything but ready to receive Evan and Louis. Good thing that when she opened the door, it was Mr. Jeffries waiting and not them.

"Mr. Jeffries?!" Lyla was surprised.

"Good evening Ms. Novacheck." He said in his usual friendly tone, but with a concerned look on his face, "I am sorry to bother you this late…"

"Bother me? Oh, no! Please come in!"

Soon as Lyla finished closing the door behind them, Mr. Jeffries turned around and looked at her.

"Ms. Novachek, I understand this is far beyond your control, but it really is urgent that I locate Evan and Mr. Connelly. They've been absent too long and Ms. Lane is getting rather impatient! This could set you back on the adoption process…"

"They are coming tonight!" Lyla said abruptly interrupting him, "I asked Louis to bring him here as soon as they got here…"

"Ms. Novacheck…"

The doorbell buzzed again, interrupting both their conversations. This time when Lyla answered a flash of motion caught her eyes as she later realized her son hugged her and the man standing in front of her, as perfect as ever, was Louis.

"Evan!" she said as she managed to put her arms around him.

"May I come in?" Louis asked as he walked in carrying Evan's bag and guitar, "Mr. Jeffries?"

"Mr. Connelly, we seriously have to talk…" Mr. Jeffries said as he shook hands with Louis.

"I have the pictures you asked for," Evan smiled up at her as he hurried to his bag to find his camera, "They are still in the camera, but you can see them…"

"I see that Evan is well…" Mr. Jeffries smiled. This was the time where Evan had spoken the most and had shown the most emotion.

Lyla still stood at the door confused. She managed to close it, before Evan hurried to her with his camera in hand to show him the pictures.

"Look at this!"

He said with most excitement as he flickered the arrows that changed the pictures. However, Lyla barely paid any attention. She couldn't help but feel that not only had her son been abducted but he had been changed and now she had the trouble of having to get to know the new him.

"It turned off…" Evan said in his usual soft tone as he moved towards Louis.

"The battery's probably dead." Louis explained, "You better charge it…"

There was no doubt about it, Louis and Evan's bond had increased over their small trip. Mr. Jeffries was happy to have witnessed it and sorry to have to break it off.

"Mr. Connelly, I am sorry to have to break your moment, but it is imperative that I take Evan back to Walden County Home for Boys with me, right now…"

"What?" The threesome said in perfect unison.

"But he's not even had dinner yet…" Lyla scoffed softly and she tried to hold back her anger.

"Mr. Jeffries, I know I've done wrong to take him like this, but isn't there something we can work out?" Louis asked him.

"Mr. Connelly…" Mr. Jeffries sighed.

"Please?" Evan insisted.

"This is not about _him!_" Lyla snapped after feeling left out of their conversation.

"Ms. Novacheck," Mr. Jeffries said softly, "You know I've helped you during this time, but please help me do my job now. I got to take Evan. It will be better on the process if…"

"Process?" Lyla asked, "I've followed the process, so you've been helping _him_ all along!"

Louis had no doubt he had screwed up, but the extent was unaware to him until this very moment.

"Ms. Novacheck…"

"No! Mr. Jeffries!" Lyla said, "Tonight I was supposed to see _my _son, twice taken from me, and now I can't even enjoy a night with him?! Just one evening!"

"Mr. Jeffries," Louis broke the silence, "If its of any help, I'll go with you to the foster home and clear things out with Ms. Lane, but please allow Evan to stay here with Ly—his mother, for at least one night?"

Mr. Jeffries looked at Lyla and saw the same sad desperation he had seen when he first met her. She spoke the truth. Ms. Lane could give them trouble if she wanted and even slow the process down, but in the end Child Services had much more pull. He was Child Services in all this process and he felt too committed to this particular case, this particular mother and especially this particular child.

"That won't be necessary yet, Mr. Connelly," Mr. Jeffries finally spoke, "I believe its best to let Ms. Lane cool down, before having you two meet again. As for Evan, he may spend the night here with his mother as long as she takes him back tomorrow evening…"

"I will, I promise!" Lyla's eyes sparkled again, and that was enough to send Louis's heart racing, although in a new sad rhythm.

"I guess I'll see you around?" Louis said to Evan, who remained speechless and scared after what had happened.

Evan nodded and threw himself at him regardless of the embarrassment either one of them could feel. He wanted to call Louis '_dad'_ but his mouth couldn't get around to saying it just yet. Instead he watched Louis bid them good night and walk away.

"I better be going too," Mr. Jeffries said, "I am sorry for all the trouble…"

"I am sorry too…" Lyla said embarrassed, "Thank you, Mr. Jeffries…"

Mr. Jeffries smiled at her and headed for the door, "Have fun Evan…"

***

After Mr. Jeffries and Louis had gone Lyla and Evan stood in front of each other awkwardly waiting for one next move. _"You must be hungry…"_ she said and though he nodded in agreement, he barely touched his food. Their short dinner was silent and the silence was hurtful. Lyla couldn't help but wonder if she had jeopardized any chance of building a relationship as the one Louis had built with their son.

"_I'm tired…"_ Evan softly said when he was done moving his food around his plate. Lyla pointed the way to the bathroom and bedroom and after arguing whether she should follow him or leave him, she decided to leave him and rather wash the dishes. She had a dishwasher but today she felt like washing everything by hand. Throwing the food down the sink and cleaning the hardly dirty plates built a bigger knot around her throat. With each scrape she felt her father's soft chuckle and his unforgettable "_I told you so"_; the one he never actually got to say, but one she constantly heard.

Building up her false bravery, she made her way to her room where she found Evan sleeping on her bed, hands tightly grasping the blue guitar's neck. It wasn't until she got near him to kiss him goodnight as she had often dreamt of doing so, that she realized Evan had cried himself to sleep, probably caused by the implicit argument between his parents.

She kissed his warm wet cheek, gently ran her hand through his hair and watched him for a moment or two. Maybe that's when she realized motherhood was not just having and loving a child, but raising it. She wondered if she would ever get through to Evan that way. Lyla didn't feel like she was strong enough to raise an eleven year old boy, even if that boy was hers. Her father hadn't thought her capable when he was born and now she didn't think herself capable once she had found him and he slept atop her bed. Tonight, with no hopes of breaking old habits, Lyla would surely cry herself to sleep. If not to herself, she owed it to Evan since the disaccording note in all this melody, is she.

_**NOTE: **__Sorry to have taken SO long. This episode, I've made as an introduction to the ones to come and dun worry I am already working on those! Hope to have a few posted bfore Xmas, so hope you like them!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 6: "First Solo: The Cello"**

This morning was different from all the others. It was a scene of a dream come true and she didn't want to appear in it with puffy eyes and a red nose. If she had slept four hours, it would have been enough, but all through the night the only thing she could do was watch him. She felt like she did eleven years ago, when the darkest moment of the night would find her in her room imagining his face, his eyes, his cry. She had loved him since and she loved him today. It was melancholic and cold, but nothing short of a bittersweet victory.

The darkest moment of last night found her wondering no more, but quietly admiring what her eyes had long to see for too long. His brown hair messed up his face a little and she couldn't help but remember when hers did the same. His cheeked seemed like those on porcelain babies. It was smooth with just a hint of red and though it looked cold, it was actually very warm; always inviting to her lips. His eyelashes were long and—it made her heart happy that, behind them where two big blue eyes, like the ones she had fallen in love with before.

Lyla's night had been filled with all the dreams she had to long ago abandon and with the fear that arose in her. She couldn't really explain it. When she was pregnant with him, she felt she could do anything; he gave her the strength to withstand anything and that continued through the memory of his existence. That is how she managed to walk among the living for over ten years before. Yet, somehow, now that she had him, that her mind no longer played tricks on her, that this was really her son and that her son's father was closer than she'd ever known him to be before—it just paralyzed her. After all the determination and hard work to find him, she felt she was doing a better job at losing him. That was the area where she had the most experience after all.

Lyla stood in her kitchen unaware of what to do. She didn't know any of his habits, likes or dislikes, like probably Louis did now. She had to discover them on her own and she couldn't forget that last night had ended on a sour note. She sighed. For once, she really wished there was someone to tell her what to do, when she heard the strings on her cello being strum. When she walked to her living room, where her cello was, she discovered it wasn't alone, Evan kneeled before it, strumming her strings.

"You play it with the bow," she said signaling it with her head as her hands pretended to be busy with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning…" Evan said looking at her for just a few seconds before looking away.

"Good morning," she smiled realizing he'd been embarrassed by her presence.

"I know," he broke the silence before it consumed them both, "There were cellos at my concert…"

"Of course…"

Lyla felt stupid, having forgotten that her son was a prodigy and that he knew many things, not a single one taught by her. He probably knew much more things after his trip with his father.

"Would you like to have some breakfast?" she asked and he nodded, "Anything special?"

"Do you have any cereal?" he smiled.

"Uh…any in particular or just cereal?" Lyla was happy to finally be learning something from him.

"Lucky Charms," his smile continued, "Louis and I had them every morning. Did you know Louis is Irish?"

Lyla was taken aback. She really didn't want to feel jealous, but she really didn't think Louis had played fair, "I did, but I don't have any Lucky Charms, sorry. Would you rather have something else? Like a waffle or…"

"That's good…"

He smiled, but Lyla could tell he was disappointed. He'd only settled for waffles and she was relieved when she found some mix in her fridge. As she made them from scratch, as she thought she ought to do, she watched him hold his camera in his hands. She had seen him charge it and she knew he wanted to show her the pictures, but she just didn't want to feel angry again.

"I was thinking, you'd like to return to Julliard wouldn't you?" Lyla asked hoping he'd focus his attention elsewhere.

"I would love that!" Evan said too excitedly for his own nature.

"I studied there too you know," she smiled, "It be great if you could continue to go there…"

"So can I?"

It took a moment for Lyla to realize he asked her and _why_ he asked her.

"Of course…"

She waited for something more, but Evan just smiled down at his plate of nibbled waffle, while she smiled into her cup of coffee. Lyla's day was looking up. They had a whole day together and she didn't want to waste a minute. Her mind was alive again making a list of all the things that they could do!

"Can we go to church?"

Evan's voice woke her from her dreaming.

"Church?" Lyla was curious.

"Yes. I'd like to see Reverend J and Hope very much…"

***

A loud thud woke him up. When Louis turned around and opened his eyes to see Marshall standing in front of him, he regretted having given his brother any sign of life.

"You leave without telling me?!" he yelled.

"You found your way, didn't you?" Louis said trying to hide beneath his covers.

"So you just leave then?"

"You went missing and I ain't asking you…"

Marshall was furious and he pulled the sheets from him and into the ground.

"I follow you to San Francisco after you steal a kid, over again keeping you from doing anything stupid, but you just love screwing up don't ya Lou?!"

"Then you oughtta stop!" Louis jumped off his bed and yelled, "I don't ask you for any help! I don't _need_ any help!"

"Not now, Lou, but you always do…" Marshall scoffed cynically smiling, "You always need me to be your wake-up call! Well, one day I might not want to help you!"

"There are some things Marshall, that just aren't about you…"

Both brothers stared at one another.

"I could say the same thing, Bro…" Marshall shook his head and headed for the door, "We've got a gig tonight…if you want to show up…"

***

Lyla wasn't sure where she was going, or that she'd ever been around that neighborhood before, but Evan seemed to know exactly where they went. Even in broad daylight the streets they walked on seemed to have a fame; a fame for being tough when the sun went down. She allowed Evan to lead her, but she wasn't sure he knew himself where he was leading her to.

Indeed they were at a church. It had been some time since Lyla stepped into one that she almost seemed as if she was walking on eggshells. Evan, on the other hand, felt right at home and although the place was empty, he certainly seemed to know exactly where he was going.

In his little office, the one in a far end, was Reverend James Jones. His face lit up as did Evan's at the sight of each other. They had somehow become friends.

"August Rush," Reverend J smiled at him, "You came back…"

"Yes…" he smiled.

"Hope will be very glad to see our friend has come to pay us a visit…" He smiled again and then realized Lyla had been watching from a corner all along, "Hello"

"Hello," she smiled, "I am Evan's mother---his real mother…Lyla Novachek."

Reverend J stood up in awe, but couldn't help but look up and smile. He'd been praying for August since the minute they met. It was always of great pleasure to witness a miracle.

"Please, do come in Ms. Novachek," the reverend asked her to sit down with him, "August, Hope is probably in the other room, why don't you go say hello?"

"May I?" Evan asked Lyla. She still needed some getting used to (Reverend J could see her surprise), but she nodded and watched him go.

"He is really special Ms. Novachek…"

"I know," Lyla took a deep breath, "Do you mind if I ask, how it is that Aug—I mean Evan—came to meet you?"

Reverend J sighed and after finding the right words to say he began his story.

***

"So you finally found your parents?" Hope asked as she played a couple notes on the piano, "Do you still love music more than food?"

"Yes," he smiled while Hope chuckled.

She was glad to find her friend hadn't changed.

"So what are they like?" Hope asked, but Evan didn't answer straight away.

He needed to think about this. He had imagined them every single day of his life ever since he remembered. Now they were here and he wasn't sure how to answer Hope's question.

"I don't know…" he said.

"You don't know?! But you must know!" she insisted, "Do they love you? Treat you right? Tuck you in and kiss you good night at night?"

"Yes…"

Although his answer was positive, his mind was pretty sure that some of Hope's questions couldn't be answered in the positive.

"Well, if they're anything like my grandma, they sure going to punish you too!"

"Punish me?"

"Yeah! You know, like when you forget to do your homework and stuff…" Hope looked at Evan; he was still confused, "But that's only when you've been bad…"

"Bad?"

"You know, naughty! When you do something you're not supposed to! They do it cause they love you, though."

***

"So Evan has reappeared?" Ms. Lane asked Mr. Jeffries who'd come to Walden County Home for Boys to explain the situation for her.

"Yes," Mr. Jeffries said, "He is currently with Ms. Novachek, but she promised to return him safe and sound this very evening."

"And of his father what?" Ms. Lane asked cynically, "He takes the kid and then dumps him at the mother's house and it's her responsibility thereafter?! That is _so_ like a man!"

"It's not like that Ms. Lane!" Mr. Jeffries interrupted her, "Mr. Connelly offered to come by last night and settle everything once and for all. I advised him to wait until things cooled down a little…"

"Of course you would!" Ms. Lane chuckled, "From man to man, as a sort of comrades' thing, right? Well, from woman to woman, you can tell Ms. Novachek that the adoption process could be so much jeopardized by this little stunt, that it could ultimately set them back from their overall goal!"

"Ms. Lane! I work for Child Services and what has been done is no different from what happened the first time!"

"It is completely different Richard, why the first time Evan disappeared…"

"He was alone, endangered in New York City and all under your watch," Mr. Jeffries interrupted her, "If Child Services saw past that incident, then they can surely see past this one where Evan Taylor was with his father and in constant communication with his mother…"

Ms. Lane stared angrily at him.

"Please inform me once Evan returns," Mr. Jeffries packed his things, "Good day, Ms. Lane…"

***

"I am so sory to spring this on you like this!"

Before Lyla knew it and could control it, she had Reverend J comforting her sobbing as she told him her story. Although he wasn't too surprised, the reverend was sorry her life had turned for her as it did. Counseling was one of his primary functions as a reverend and this was just one more case of it.

"It's alright Ms. Novachek," he assured her, "You've been holding it in for too long…"

"I know," she sighed, "And I feel like it's killing me, softly but surely…"

"And that is why you've got to let bygones be bygones," Reverend J handed her a tissue, "What your father did was inexcusable, but you must forgive him. For his sake and your sanity, you have to forgive him. You also have to let August and his father know what you have to say to them, so they can forgive him too. After that, I promise, it will be much easier to bare all this and allow yourself the happiness that was taking away from you—all of you!"

"I know, but how do I do that?"

Her green eyes were full of tears and Reverend J couldn't provide her with the answer or comfort she needed. There were things she had to do for herself. At this point the only thing Reverend J thought he could do was cheer her on.

"Ms. Novachek…"

"Please call me Lyla?"

"Lyla. These are things you have to discover and decide for yourself. No one can help you solve them," he explained, "And you can take your time. You don't need to solve them all right away, but you can't leave them unsolved. You have finally found your son and he has finally found you! The last thing you ever want to do is waste the time that has been given to you! Lyla, you have a second chance at life, don't waste it!"

***

The reverend's words still hung around them as if he followed her outside his church and into the bistro and still talked to her.

She across from him; her lunch untouched. Lyla had been very silent since they left the church and Evan didn't know if he should say something and he didn't know what to say. Sadly, he was still just getting to know her and now he was even more confused with what Hope had said. He couldn't be sure that, by asking Lyla what was the matter, he wouldn't get punished for being a bad boy. Having his parents was just as hard had not.

"I am sorry, Evan…"

Her voice broke their silence and called his attention, something she hadn't realized she already had. She looked at her son and he looked at her probably wondering if he'd done anything wrong.

"I haven't been myself for quite a while," she paused in order to stop herself from crying, "I am only just beginning and I guess I just don't know what to do or how to act…"

"I feel the same way…" he said his voice nearly breaking.

Lyla hurried to sit by him and this time, he hugged her. His initiative moved her and reminded her, he'd figured out a way to bring them together, now it was up to her and Louis.

"Show me your pictures…" she said wiping with her gentle mother's touch the few tears he'd allowed escape his eyes.

***

It was early in the morning, but Louis had long been awake. He showed at the Connelly Brother's gig, but again he was doubting his music, or rather his ability to make it, again. He'd been up with the sunrise and even that wasn't enough to inspire him. He looked at his guitar, abandoned in a corner of his room, and wondered if his ability to make music was conditioned and not unconditional as it once was. With so many thoughts making his head spin, it was nothing short of amazement that he heard the knock on his door. When he dragged his feet to answer the door, the last thing he expected to see, was the first thing he found waiting for him.

Lyla stood at his door looking as beautiful as she ever did. There was something different about her, but he couldn't quite make out what it was.

"Lyla…"

Louis barely got a word out before she threw herself at him and kissed him, sweet and gentle yet somewhat passionate. It was a different kind of kiss and for this lucky first, Louis was glad it had been Lyla.

"I need to talk to you…" she said as quickly as she let go, "But I've got somewhere to be right now. Do you have any free time later?"

"Sure…" he answered still confused.

"Good." She smiled and stealing one last look at the man who stood smiling by the door, the man with the blue eyes that had invaded her every thought for the longest time, she left.

***

She never thought it possible to find a darkest moment in broad daylight, but she did. Never before had she been spontaneous enough to jump on a plane for the afternoon. As she walked the grass plains, she could almost feel as she did when she was just a little girl, running her mother's garden. This memory had never abandoned her, but she hadn't accessed it in quite a while. The flowers in her hand, their scent, reminded her of all the girlish dreams she kept from her father after having met Louis and how these dreams where coming back. Sure, they had matured as had she, but they were genuinely happy to see one another again. The fear that had accompanied her for so long, but the same who had proved to be such a bad counselor, was now nothing more than fuel when she needed it or the weight that kept her feet from flying _too_ high from the ground. This time would be different; with or without him.

"I found him…"

She repeated, the minute his scent gave his presence away.

"And I guess—I…" Lyla took a deep breath, "I forgive you…dad…"

Letting her breath out, she put the flowers on the tombstone and ran her fingers through the engraved words on the stone she felt her heart say a small prayer. She then thought of her father's insistence on her music, her love for music, her love for her father, her love for Evan and _his_ love for music.

"Thanks…"

And although she never dared to say the word, she doubted she'd ever return to Chicago, ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE:** Sorry, it has taken FOREVER. I hope this Chapter will make up for it with the premonition of the turns this story will take. I will try for faster uploads. Enjoy!

**Episode 7: **_"Moonlit"_

Boarding pass 1.

Seat: 23-F

Flight: 3654

Depart: Chicago, IL (ORD)-2:17pm

Arrive: New York, NY (JFK)-5:40pm

Boarding Time: 1:45pm

Date: _"The first day of the rest of your life…"_

Name: Novachek/Lyla

She had memorized the content of her boarding pass ten minutes after having read it over a hundred times. Lyla looked at her watch. It was 11:45 am. She wasn't going to go anywhere for a while. The spontaneity and strain of such a trip where beginning to weigh her down, as she sat backward to a glass wall that faced directly to where her airplane would probably arrive in a couple of hours. She didn't carry big luggage, just a small carry-on suitcase that she could, and did, wheel everywhere she went

The airport was not very busy. It was almost quiet and inviting to a well deserved nap, but Lyla was too anxious for a nap. She opened her wallet to look at the only picture she had of her son. She smiled. Evan looked too much like his dad from where she was looking! She was scared yet she was also confident in her ability to take care of him. After all he was _hers._ Her eyes where closing on her. Determined not to fall asleep, she decided to walk around the airport for a cup of coffee. She looked into every shop; _"What would he like?"_ she asked herself as she browsed through all the kids' stuff.

"Hi! Can I help you ma'am?"

Lyla looked at the perky, young woman in front of her and discovered the downfall to the airport not being very busy. She smiled and courteously answered in the negative.

"Are you sure, I can't help?" the young blonde insisted, "Who are you buying for?"

Lyla chuckled now aware that she wasn't going to get rid of _Lindsey_, as her nametag read, that easily and only regretted not having stopped for coffee first.

"My son…" she said softly.

"Oh!" Lindsey squealed, "A boy! How cute?"

Her high-pitched squeal sent a note unheard by human ears and for a minute Lyla pictured dogs everywhere hurting over it. It was a fun little tease from herself; a sign that she was getting better. She allowed herself the wicked smile at Lindsey, who now clapped her hands.

"I have a baby boy myself!" Lindsey quickly began to parade around the little shop, "So how old is he?"

"He's eleven…" Lyla wondered how many cups of coffee Lindsey had had, as she followed the lively store attendant.

"Ooh…" Lindsey's green eyes widened and Lyla just had to look away. Her heart was happy and her mind was playing tricks on her as she thought Lindsey looked like that picture of the "_Home Alone_" kid, "I've heard that's a difficult age cause they're tweens…or is teenage the difficult one?"

She tilted her head enabling her blonde hair to fall on her shoulders. Lyla was amused by her, though she promised herself to get some coffee immediately after.

"I wouldn't know…" Lyla smiled, "I'm not _there_ yet…"

But the truth in her words erased the smile on both her heart and her face; her mind was now busy. Lindsey scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Being a mom is _so_ hard!" she whined, "First they totally ruin your figure and then they suck the life out of you until you wake up one day and say: '_I could have won homecoming!'_"

Lindsey now stopped at a table full of T-Shirts as she browsed through them, "Or even prom!" she continued her whining and although Lyla couldn't understand half of it, she was sure there was more depth to what Lindsey said than she led on. She turned around to face Lyla with a sweet smile and misty eyes; Lyla stared.

"But from the minute you first hold them in your arms…" Lindsey sighed dramatically, "well, it's just worth it, isn't it?"

She opened the T-Shirt in her hands so that Lyla could see. It was white T-shirt with a hotdog on it. Clearly, she wasn't interested and so, Lindsey went back to the pile of clothes in search of another one.

"It's probably too juvenile and tweens don't like to be treated like kiddies...I mean, my baby boy, Justin, is only two, but he already wants to be treated like a big boy…"

Lyla could hear Lindsey's chattering as if it came from a distance longer than four feet. Lindsey talked about her son. About his likes and dislikes, about how fast he was growing and how old she felt on his birthday even though she was roughly nineteen, how she was ever so grateful of two loving parents who not only helped her with Justin, but showed her they way when she got lost down '_mommy lane'_….and it took only those few random words she heard from Lindsey for her fear and rage to come back and haunt her.

"How's this one?"

Lyla exited the shop with a storm of emotions and felt sorry she would probably never explain to Lindsey the cause for her actions when the innocent teenage mom showed her, her next selection: a green tee with the word CHICAGO atop of a four leaf clover.

Louis strummed his guitar and smiled to himself unaware of the great annoyance this was for Marshall. Luckily for him, Marshall hadn't spoken a word to him since his return from San Francisco. It had been a quiet day as the Connelly Brothers, unsuccessfully, tried to write their next hit song. Although, their songs had remained unheard in New York for about ten years, more or less, they were quickly getting old, especially since they were trying to resolve on a nightly performance, instead of spontaneous gigs. Louis knew he needed something resembling of a steady job as a musician if he was to keep doing it and share in the care of Evan. He was no longer free.

Louis had resolved he'd never understand Marshall as Marshall would never understand him. Marshall didn't know anything about him and for the first time in a while, Louis wondered why that was.

He had earned the day off, he knew, but he didn't much like them. Richard Jeffries preferred to work most his time due to the fact he never really knew what to do on a whole day off. The day had started quite relaxing, but by now it was just too quiet. It was almost noon and Jeffries wondered if he should just go to work today. The weather didn't seem too inviting for any outdoor activity, either. So he just sat on his sofa looking at the turned off television.

The house had once been busy, noisy. If he closed his eyes the aroma expelled by the cup of coffee in his hands would transport him back to those days; back to them. Life had been so full with Janine and Elmira! Jeffries closed his eyes and threw his head back to rest it down. Before he knew it he was back to that day.

Elmira had been practicing for weeks. She had her cute little tutu on and sat in the middle of the living room trying to tie her pretty pink slippers. To him, she looked just like a porcelain doll ballerina, even when her hair was a mess. Her big dark eyes were fixed on the stings on her slippers. He told her she looked beautiful. She replied she wasn't finished. He asked her if she needed help with her slippers. She smiled and reminded him, she wasn't a little girl. Richard looked at his daughter the way only a father could and remembered having cuddled her in his arms one too many times before. Baby Mira would be seven in just a couple of weeks.

Mrs. Dumart had stated that Elmira had all the potential of a professional ballerina, and Mr. Jeffries remembered how Janine's eyes lit up every time she saw her baby dance. She too looked beautiful in her light pink gown. First time he ever saw her she was trying to open her own little dance studio. Soon after they were married her dream came true. By the time Elmira was born, the studio was a little too big for Janine to handle on her own, so an old ballet veteran Mrs. Dumart became their associate. She had been Janine's instructor and was long convinced Elmira would be the greatest ballet dancer she'd ever had the pleasure to instruct.

He didn't know how but his feet had dragged him outside, regardless of the weather. Gray clouds covered the New York sky. The words on the glass where nearly gone. He remembered they used to read _Sweethearts Ballet Studio and Dance Company._ Janine had hand painted the words herself and would often do so whenever it needed painting. He looked through it into the abandoned shop. It had too much dust and old newspaper to make up what his mind remembered. Glimpses would come and go, but nothing kept him from remembering what he most wanted to forget.

Convinced they were running late, Janine fixed Elmira's hair into the perfect ballerina bun. They had to hurry, organize everything and get their make-up done before the recital. Richard had just made it home from work. He'd have to look his best, for tonight would be Mira's first solo performance, and as a surprise to her, Janine would join as the dance finished. Richard not only had to change and quickly eat something, but he also had to hurry and buy the red roses for his wife and the pink ones for his baby girl. They couldn't wait for him, nor see his surprise for them. So they left separately.

They never made it to the recital. Mr. Jeffries remembered his desperation when the event was over without a sign from them. It wasn't until the last few minutes of the last piece, when the police interrupted, that he figured something had changed forever. Janine had gotten a call from a student who needed transportation to the recital. The girl was Mira's best friend. Once they've gotten there and were ready to board the car and leave to the recital, a shooting had begun. A lost bullet found Elmira's back as she comforted her friend that everything would be alright. In her desperation to save her daughter, Janine boarded the car with the two girls and ran right into the chase. All three lives were lost before they could do anything about it.

He opened his eyes to the tears that had escaped them. How lucky had Evan been! He _felt_ his parents love for him through music and back in his apartment, Richard wasn't even sure he could feel anything but rage at his luck. He wished something could make him feel he was close to closure. He wanted to love life with the passion Janine and Elmira had in their honor. He wanted to shake Mr. Connelly and Ms. Novachek into realizing how short and vulnerable life is to take it for granted! He wanted to protect them. Then he thought of his inability to protect his own family and wanted to die. Today was Elmira's seventeenth birthday.

Marshall was suffocating and so his anger and aggression had increased. Louis wasn't free anymore therefore he couldn't just go where their music took them and what was the point of even playing? Now Nick, who had married about a year ago, wanted to settle in New York! Louis had returned but again he had changed everything and again Marshall had to yield to those needs of his younger brother.

For as long as he could remember, he'd always had to yield to Louis's needs. _"Where's mum?"_ he'd ask a hundred times when at the age of six their mother passed. His father ignored his enquiries, probably because he didn't know how to answer it. It was up to Marshall to calm him down. Their father was a fisherman, so he was at sea most of the time leaving the boys with a bitter great aunt who couldn't care less for them. Seamus Connelly knew this. He relied on nine-year-old Marshall to care for his younger brother. Protecting him from their great aunt's abuse, Marshall would take all the responsibilities for the difficult chores and the welfare of his brother. It would sometimes be six months before they would see their again father. When they were about fourteen and eleven, many a shrew would visit their great aunt's house complaining about their father. Louis might have not noticed, but Marshall had. He understood perfectly that the women had been his father's lovers and the children who accompanied them, were most likely their siblings. "_Princesses are always looking for their prince_…" his father would often say when he was drunk and Marshall had to take his boots off so he'd sleep more comfortably. He never knew what the nightmares that took over him where. Good thing by then, the Connelly brothers had their music to escape to.

But taking care of Louis wasn't easy. He'd often wonder around alone and be severely teased at school for assuring the moon answered back when he talked to her. Marshall had to fight too many times at school to either defend Louis or their family's name soiled by their drunken father. His life was never his and so he grew angry. Finally, when their father died lost at sea, by the age of fifteen, Marshall had had just about enough and decided to put his plans to escape in motion. It wouldn't be hard to escape great aunt Adele since the senile woman had nearly gone blind and her hearing wasn't all that good. Also, he didn't have much to call his own to take. Just the clothe he had on, a guitar he had bought and his younger brother Louis.

It was through music that he and Louis had bought their way to America. Although, California was a dream, Marshall more often than not, found himself still watching out for his younger brother. He'd even worked a double shift as a bar tender when Louis had decided to go to college. Marshall didn't really cared, for soon enough he'd created the Brothers Connelly and Louis had no need to look for a job elsewhere.

Eleven years ago, when Louis left the band for his selfish pursuit of self exile, it was Marshall he had abandoned. Marshall grew angrier at him for it. How could _he_ feel suffocated, if his life had been easier than _his_? He didn't understand. Much less did he understand how easy forgiveness came to him when he saw Louis at Nick's birthday, wearing a suit and with a lovely lady on his arm. Had he stopped to think what his older brother's luck had been after his abandonment? Marshall wasn't sorry he had punched him. He was sorry, he held back. He was happy it was just _them_ again, after his girlfriend left.

Louis remembered his desperate search for his mother. He remembered Marshall would find him talking to the moon, and though he tried hard to control his anger, he would always remind him the moon didn't talk, especially in his mum's voice. He heard the moon's voice longer than he admitted, but he had long given up the idea, it was his mother's. Great Aunt Adele's had been miserable, reason enough for him to wander about. He'd always sit on a rock near a precipice that looked to the ocean, waiting for a ship to pass by. Maybe his father would rescue him. But his father never came. The only one who'd always come, was Marshall.

Marshall would yell at him. He'd shake him hard convinced he was asleep. After a while of silence between them, they'd share whatever fruit Marshall had stolen from their miserable shrew of an aunt, and they'd eat it together, in silence, looking out at the ocean and hoping they could fly. As he exposed more of his memories, Louis realized the only thing constant, was Marshall following close behind. If he had been convinced Marshall would never understand him because he didn't really _know_ him, Louis admitted, he never really _knew_ his brother either.

Louis suddenly became aware of his reality: things with Lyla could be resolved. He loved her. Evan was his son and he loved him, too. With both of them he had a future he could look forward to. But with Marshall he had a past, that had somehow led him to this present, and though he now had a family to call his own, Marshall was his family too.

Hurrying like he usually did after such an 'epiphany' he hurried and found Marshall in the same place he always escaped to: Liberty Island. He wasn't admiring Lady Liberty, he looked at the ocean, the same way they had as kids. Louis stood next to him looking into the horizon. Marshall's glance fell on his brother for just a second. Then after a second of the comforting silence that joined them, Louis thanked him. It was a simple and short thank you to which there was no reply. However, they didn't need one.

It was early afternoon. Lyla had missed her flight. She was now on a taxi towards an unknown destination. The driver had asked her for it a million times, but Lyla remained silence. Suddenly he stopped.

"Lady, I can't keep driving aimlessly!" he said in his coarse voice.

"I'll pay you…"

"That's not it. It's the principle of the thing!" he insisted waiting for a reply.

"Des Plaines…" Lyla suddenly said, "Take me there…"

"Where in Des Plaines exactly? And you _do_ know its seventeen miles from here?"

"I'll lead you…"

Lyla led the man to a beautiful house in a suburb. It was painted light blue with a white picket fence. She asked the man to wait for her while she went inside. She promised she wouldn't take long. In the front patio four little girls played tea party, while five boys played pirate on a tree house. The two ladies sitting on the porch had become suspicious of the taxi that had stopped at the gate. Lyla stood in front of it looking in when one of the mothers came to her.

"Can I help you ma'am?" she asked.

"I grew up here…" Lyla said trying to hold back tears, "I was wondering if, um…if I could come in for just a second…"

The mother hesitated.

"Please, I promise I won't get in your way and I won't take anything. Please, accompany me inside your house, I just…maybe, if I touch the walls that once protected me, it will be some kind of closure, healing…"

"I don't know…"

"Please." Lyla insisted, "Just a second…"

Followed by the same mother, Lyla was able to look inside the house once again. The woman carried a telephone with her the whole time, but Lyla didn't care. At least she was in. The woman tried to chit-chat with Lyla, but she didn't pay attention. She was too busy trying to make out her house from this family's home. Nothing looked the same. They made their way to the garden, and to her surprise it was just like her mother had left it.

Lyla didn't usually remember her mother. She had died only a year before she met Louis. Morgan Novacek was a simple woman, who only yearned for a simple, quiet life and a garden. All those things Thomas Novaceck had taken from her. As soon as Lyla showed potential for music he concentrated in getting out of the _dump_ he considered his life to be. Maybe it was the pressure of having married the heiress of a small, southern fortune, but Thomas always needed to feel himself superior to his situation. The threesome was happy, but even happier when they where home, or so Lyla thought.

Her mother abandoned the comfort of home and her garden to support her daughter's talent and husband's ambition. However, once back home, Morgan would often go to her garden at night to admire the moon and write on her diary. Lyla would sometimes join her. The last time she joined her, she tried to coax her back inside. It had been a hard year battling against cancer and she hadn't seen her garden for about eight months.

"Come sit with me, Lyla…" was her mother's reply to her daughter's insistence that she went inside. Lyla joined her on the little bench next to the artificial pond. Lyla became distracted by the sparkling of the water in the moonlight. That's when she saw her mother looking up at the sky. The night was calm and cool, clear and a full radiant moon shone down on them. Her mother looked like a tired angel and Lyla couldn't help but cry, "We bring children into this world and forget they're not really ours to keep."

As Lyla sat in the exact same place she had those twelve years ago, she swore she could feel her mother's soft hand run through her hair down to her face and then hold her hand. She could smell the French lilac perfume and feel her mother's difficult breathing. Lyla could also hear her voice: "I won't be here much longer," Lyla forced away some tears as she remembered telling her mother not to say that, "But there are a few things you can always count on. Like the sun and the moon always shinning down on us, keeping our secrets from everyone but ourselves…and my love for you. We'll all go some day. We can't control it. What we _can_ control is how we live our time here. Your life is yours to give, my love, not yours to have…"

Again, she waited for her new flight to arrive. She had visited her mother, she knew. Now, she was finding her way to that same little shop in the new busy airport. Lyla wanted to find Lindsey.

"You came back!" Lindsey smiled when _she_ found _her_. "I saved that one tee for you along with a couple of others…"

"Did you know I was coming back?" Lyla asked not quite critical at her new friend as she had been.

"No. I kinda hoped you would," Lindsey smiled, "May I tell you something? I know being a teen mom isn't easy, but I believe everything happened for a reason. Maybe our happiness lies in our mistakes. I rather come home to Justin than a fake tiara…"

"You think I'm a teenage mom?" Lyla asked.

"Not _now_, but sometime…" she continued, "We can't let fears or regrets take over our lives! Only we can dispose of it while we have it."

Lyla smiled sweetly at Lindsey, "You've got great insights for a person so young".

"Of course!" she smiled, "Couldn't be top of the psychology department otherwise!"

Hope hummed as she painted the walls of her new bederoom a soft pink. She had big plans for such a little room. The boat had finally come for them. Her grandmother was ecstatic to have a place to herself, one she could leave Hope once she was gone. Reverend J had helped a lot, even with her grandmother's new job. Hope never imagined anything _this_ wonderful could happen to her! She smiled as she thought maybe some of August's blessing had somehow reached her. She was happy to see her friend happy. She liked his mom pretty well, though she'd only seen her once. That one time August's mom didn't really have much to say, she'd been talking to Reverend J while August visited with her. The first thing she'd do as soon as their new little house was pretty: she'd invite August and his family over for a nice dinner.

She figured her grandmother didn't mind. Grandma Phyllis loved having people over and cooking for them. Although she had been sick, she is a strong woman and all that is left of her sickness is a cough. They'd have to invite Reverend J as well, Hope thought. There went grandma into her new room with a coughing fit. Hope made her mind up to paint her grandmother's room as soon as she was done with hers.

Neither the dark nor the rain bothered her. A very few things really did. This Evan kid was one of them. It's not that she hated the kid, it was more that she hated the kid's laid back attitude and how it led him to where he wanted to be. Andrea Lane had done everything in her power to get out of the dump her life had been in Oklahoma. She fled as soon as she could and went to the best college she could have gone to. What she did in Walden County Home for Boys? She didn't know.

The first time she'd seen it she was just passing by as she had resolved to live her life in the Big Apple. She was young and full of dreams for a glamorous life…well, as glamorous as a psychologist could have. Ms. Lane had opened her own little office and business was blooming. She was just the person she wanted to be and thus furthered her studies with a Master's in social work. Business couldn't be better, neither could her personal life. It all went downhill when a teenage soon-to-be mother walked through the doors of her office. Brenda Walters was her name; Lane would never forget.

Brenda was convinced she wanted to die because her parents wanted her to go through with the pregnancy and her boyfriend had fled. Ms. Lane worked many long hours with her and they've even made an agreement that Ms. Lane would adopt the child from her and through an open adoption she could see it. Brenda would go back to having a teenage life, her parents wouldn't feel all that guilty and Ms. Lane would have the baby she always wanted, but never could have. This sent Max through the roof. He didn't want a child—though Andrea always thought it had more to do with her—and at the first chance he got he fled too.

Ms. Lane was unwilling to take on the responsibility by herself and Brenda couldn't take too much of the pressure everyone, Ms. Lane included, inflicted on her. Her body was found later that week inside her closet hanging from a rack. She was fourteen weeks. The Walters didn't think it twice and before she could do anything about it, Andrea Lane had a lawsuit in her hands. One that she lost and cost her, her blooming business: who'd trust her? She had gotten too involved in the case. Now she had no case. So when Walden County Home for Boys needed a warden and Andrea Lane needed to flee the city for her own sanity: it was a perfect match.

Then this Evan kid, who had never, ever given her a hard time, escapes and New York Child Services becomes aware of his absence first—well, it almost cost her, her job! How the kid could be so sure and succeed in his little mission made her angry! He wasn't ambitious, competitive or even smart enough! Life is not fair. But Andrea Lane smiled at her glass of wine; she still had a few tricks up her sleeve. Her cousin was a lawyer and she'd cleared a couple of _doubts_ Ms. Lane had. She didn't really care if Evan and his parents had found each other and would be happy forever more. She did care if it all happened with the same ease as before when the weak didn't deserve a chance like that.

Suddenly there was a loud pounding at her door.

Evan slept restlessly on his bed. He hadn't seen his parents for a couple of days and it worried him that he could be wrong and neither Louis nor Lyla wanted him. Maybe getting what he wanted wasn't at all what he needed. He tried to fight off the tiredness, but he was sleeping soon enough. He wished he could wake up from his nightmare, but he couldn't. He just couldn't open his eyes.

There was loud thundering and heavy rain pounded on the window. Peter could see the storm from where he sat on his bunk bed, but he was much more interested in what was going on in the bed underneath his. Evan was having a nightmare. Peter wished it came true.

Peter had _seen_ his mother! He was but a lap child when she took him by the hand and left him there forever. Peter remembered thinking she'd come back and for the longest time he sat on the same bench Evan now sat on to wait for his parents, to wait for his mother to come back. She never came. Her memory faded a little each year and by now he didn't remember anything. He'd like to pretend he did, but he didn't know it the fuzzy image of a woman he sometimes got was his mother or some kind of hybrid of every other woman he'd seen.

Evan had been in Walden all his life. He had no memories. He was also an inconsequential kind of person; he was never missed if he wasn't around. Although they had become close friends, Peter couldn't help but wish his only friend was different. He wanted his friend to be a normal kid so they could have some fun and forget about the fact that no one wanted them. Evan thrived on the fact that no one wanted him and it seemed like he tried really hard for no one to want him. Still, he had gone off. Peter hadn't missed him much at first, but then he realized Evan was really his only friend. He couldn't wait to get him back! Peter didn't get him back.

Evan returned as a different person. He was a musician and he had found his parents. Peter was jealous of his luck and angry at his future abandonment. Evan would abandon him too. Suddenly there was a loud thud. The abrupt opening of the doors through the dormitory hallway woke most everyone there. Evan was up, too. He looked at Peter, but he just shrugged his shoulders just before leaping to the floor. Both boys, along with a couple others who had been awoken by the ruckus moved towards the door to see what went down.

They heard the grunting and whimpering. Ms. Lane barked orders while the Dr. Morris and the weird looking security guard pushed a young boy through the hall, into the doctor's office where Nurse Jack, held the door for them. Ms. Lane ordered the cook for some warm milk with cinnamon and vanilla. Peter knew it would soothe the kid's nerves. Evan tried to take a closer look, but with all the movement and struggle it was hard. They still had a few steps before they passed by them and Ms. Lane was already ordering them back to their rooms. The men and Ms. Lane seemed to be racing each other towards Evan's door. Finally, Evan recognized him! It was Arthur. His name rolled off his lips in a whisper just as Ms. Lane closed their door, hurting poor little Jacob's nose.

The rain has ceased a little. It was so dark he couldn't tell if it was today or tomorrow. He wondered why he was still alive. He tried to take cover from the rain, but the corner the hookers had tossed him too was just as wet. Water only highlighted his stench to a degree where even _he_ couldn't stand it! He looked at the club, the same one that was just closing, and he figured it was tomorrow. He saw the young people walk out still with enough energy to have a repeat of the night they've just had. He didn't even have the strength to get up and take the guitar from the skinny looking kid who always came out of the club smoking a cigarette minutes before the owner, a short bald guy who'd always pay a visit to _his_ side of the streets to visit with Sparkle.

He turned his glance to the men who came out of _his_ side of the street, from the building just across from him. None of those men were worth anymore than the women, like Sparkle, who worked there. Sparkle had a beautiful voice, but she couldn't do anything with that. She hadn't let _him_ do anything with her talent either. Other attributes about her person seemed to be of superior wealth. He spit on it all! But today a suit came out of the building. He had a suitcase with him, so he knew this one hadn't even gotten home yet. It was a guilty ones who gave a damn enough to think their sin was forgiven by giving him some money.

"Help a forgotten soul, will ya?"

He extended his hand to take the ten dollar bill. Ten dollars! This one was really guilty! He took the man's hand to shake it, but he quickly took it off. It was either dirt, his fake dignity or the beggar's tattooed knuckles that made the man storm off. Eh, he didn't care! More that chump change was always a pretty little miracle that gave him hopes of this being a fair life. He'd get his just deserves soon enough. So he chuckled softly to himself, put his hand in his pocket and before long he was playing the harmonica to the rising of the sun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode 8: **_Duets_

"He's been locked in there since he got here…"

Evan heard Peter's story on Arthur's situation. He still didn't tell his friend that he knew the new kid.

"I think Ms. Lane is worried about him getting away," Peter said with his mouth full of the apple he'd been eating, "I heard they called that Child Services guy."

"Mr. Jeffries?" Evan asked.

"Probably him" Peter said matter-of-factly, "He's the guy who handled your case when you left, so it's probably the same guy. He's also handling your adoption case, isn't he?"

"Yes," Evan was thoughtful. He wondered how Arthur ended up at Walden, "Can anyone see him?"

"The new guy?" Peter asked and then shook his head, "Nah. I don't think so. They have the creepy guard on watch and Dr. Morris keeps coming in and out of his office, where they've put the kid, with no luck. Ha! Every time the doctor tries to calm him down, he gets hurt. This guy's a tough one! Might be tougher than Mannix!"

Evan didn't have anything more to say to Peter. He had other, more important things on his mind, than whether Arthur was tougher than Mannix. Evan wanted to see Arthur and he also wanted to know how come he hadn't seen his parents in a week.

Lyla was lost in a sea of pages from one too many parenting books and magazines than she could handle. A good child psychologist came to her mind, but she was sure Ms. Lane wouldn't help her. Besides, Lyla didn't really like her. The parenting books weren't really much help either. All she'd learned so far was: babies—great, kids—good, tweens—bad, teens—worse! Parenting topics on adoption made a clear difference between adoptive parents and biological parents. Never once had she read of the adoptive parents being the actual biological parents of the child! Also, she couldn't ignore the topics on kids with divorced or separated parents.

Her head was spinning. She really was getting dizzy and frustrated. No book, magazine or website on parenting could relate to her case. She had to basically start from scratch sharing the raising of her eleven-year-old biological yet adoptive son, with his father. Lyla wanted so much to cry, she was surprised when burst of laughter escaped her as did the tears. Giving herself completely into the hysterical fit, probably caused by her travels and lack of sleep, Lyla opened the door hoping to escape to some fresh air. Before she could step away from the door frame, however, Louis obstructed her escape. They were both surprised. He was especially taken by the hysteric woman he saw before him. He wanted to run, she could tell, but he stuck for a while, causing her more laughter.

"What are you doing here?" she said in between laughs.

Louis smiled nervously, "I—um, wanted to see you?"

"Like this?" she laughed harder.

"Not really…" he came inside her apartment without being asked. Lyla couldn't stop laughing. She felt the boiling of her blood itch her skin. She wondered if this is what one felt before going insane. She laughed some more thinking her chances of ever adopting Evan would be null if she lost her sanity.

"Can I _help_ you? What are you doing here, Louis?" she asked trying to calm down and closing the door behind her.

Louis looked around. The place was a mess! It didn't nearly resemble the apartment he had visited before. The small dining room table was covered in books, magazines, papers and bits of food everywhere. "I should be asking you the same question…" he turned to look at her.

Lyla laughed, "I. am. Losing _it_!"

"Lyla…" he said softly, looking directly into her eyes.

"What? Isn't it obvious?" She tried to remain strong or angry at him, but his big blues showed compassion and hurt, yet they still had a little bit of shine to them. She had to either yield or break. The first thing she did was break.

The same way her hysteric laughter fit had begun, her unusually self-pity crying fit replaced it. She cried bitterly as she had done so, so many times before. The only difference today was him. Louis took her in his arms and held her tight to him. Lyla allowed herself to cry on his shoulders.

"They found him under the arch in Washington Square. He's hurt his arm but won't allow Dr. Morris to touch him. I'm afraid it has swollen after yesterday's struggle…"

Mr. Jeffries carefully listened to Ms. Lane who read from a file; one he knew she was working on personally. She could be many things: manipulative, bitter and difficult, but she was a professional.

"What was his state when you found him? What is it now?" Mr. Jeffries asked her.

"He's emotionally disturbed, I could see that much, but that is no surprise to you," Ms. Lane said handling Mr. Jeffries the file, "We'll need a lot of work, but he seems functional—aware. Physically, he's malnourish, yet unusually strong for his state. I figured he hadn't had a decent meal in days, and _still_ he has the energy to put up a fight".

"Has he eaten anything while he's been here?" Mr. Jeffries glanced at the file.

"Richard, I just mentioned he's putting up a fight. No, he hasn't eaten. Dr. Morris hasn't been able to examine him, why, he's a wreck and bringing us down with him!"

He sighed and closed the file in his hands, "So he's had no contact with anyone? He hasn't even tried to communicate?"

"He bit, Travis, our security guard…" Ms. Lane said tucking her hair behind her ear, "'Course I don't blame him—Travis's creepy."

"So you don't mind if I try to talk to him then?" Mr. Jeffries insisted.

"Not at all, Richard," she said, "I'll take a whack at if myself once he's calmed down…"

"And you should, Andrea," Mr. Jeffries said rising from his chair, "You're an incredibly smart woman and with your credentials, well, you can really get inside anyone's head".

Ms. Lane looked at her co-worker; never in their seven years of working together had he said anything like this to her, nor had she expected anyone to say it. He smiled at her. She didn't know what had just gone on between them, but it scared her. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in…" she said trying to compose herself.

It was Evan. Ms. Lane sighed annoyed and sat at her desk, across from where Mr. Jeffries was standing.

"Hi, Evan. How are you doing?" Mr. Jeffries shook hands with Evan. He was really happy to see the boy.

"Hello, Mr. Jeffries, Ms. Lane…"

"How can we help you Evan?" Ms. Lane asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Arthur?" he said shyly.

"Arthur?" Ms. Lane was confused, "Isn't he out in the yard, with the rest of you?"

"I mean the new boy that came here last night" Evan explained.

"How do you know Arthur?" Mr. Jeffries was curious.

"We're friends. We met when I went to New York."

Mr. Jeffries suddenly remembered having met an Arthur on Washington Square. He had been accompanied by Mr. Wallace. He tried to picture the two boys being the same person, but Mr. Jeffries just didn't understand: how would Evan know him then? Right now what was most important was that Evan could be the person they needed to help this new young man. He could figure out the story of their acquaintance later.

"Evan. You think you can talk to him?"

As Mr. Jeffries asked him the question, Ms. Lane couldn't feel but angrier at the kid. He could do it all! Was he some kind of divine creature no one knew about? Evan nodded.

"Ms. Lane?" Mr. Jeffries looked at her. He awaited her permission to allow Evan into the office where the new kid was held prisoner.

She sighed, "Very well. We'll let Evan talk to him alone. You and I will wait by the door. Evan, you must get him to trust us, otherwise we'll be of no help to him at all!"

Mr. Jeffries and Evan followed the feisty woman through the hall into Dr. Morris's office. They carefully listened to her instruction and looked at one another. They understood their glances. Ms. Lane was too many a things, but somehow, they both trusted her.

The afternoon sun burned her eyelids. She could barely see when she opened her eyes to that strong yet dim ray of sun. She sat on her bed. With a gasp she remembered what had happened. Lyla quickly threw away the sheets that covered her; she was fully dressed. Nothing had happened between her and Louis. Nothing more, she meant. She felt tired as she walked into the bathroom to wash her face. Her physical strength was as nonexistent as her emotional one. Lyla stood with her back against the door frame facing her bed. It invited her to crawl back into the sheets and sleep until all was good in her world. Just when she was about to give in, she heard the clattering of dishes coming for her kitchen.

Lyla knew she wasn't alone. She quickly returned to the bathroom and took a good look at herself in the mirror. She was a mess! She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, or simply pretend to be asleep until he left her house. She didn't want him to leave without a proper thank you. That's when she remembered he had seen her in a worst state than the one she was currently in. Lyla pinched her cheeks for a little color, threw her hair in a ponytail and hurried out. She came in just as he was quietly gathering his things to leave.

"Louis?"

"You're up!"

Lyla startled him. She looked at her apartment: it was clean spotless. The books and other literature splattered on her table, where ordered on a coffee table in the living room. The table was set for one and a wonderful aroma filled the kitchen air. He had cooked for her.

"You didn't have to…" she was embarrassed.

"I didn't mind" he smiled, "Besides it seemed like you really needed it…"

"Did I?" Lyla put her hand in her face hoping it would cover both her embarrassment and the sly little smile that escaped her. She couldn't believe she'd just made that joke or that he had chuckled at it! Where they actually flirting? In these circumstances? Lyla had to control herself. "Thanks anyways…"

"You're welcome." he smiled. Louis thought Lyla looked beautiful even when the situation didn't allow it. She seemed so vulnerable, breakable—he couldn't help but feel he was taking advantage of her current state to enamor her, "I better head off. It's getting late…"

"It's four…" she said making him realize how ridiculous he must have sound.

"Yeah, well, it's probably later in Ireland…" he smiled and though she smiled too, he realized it must have been painful to hear such a joke.

"Please stay…" Lyla didn't know where her shyness had gone to. Somehow it felt as if Louis was his only friend, definitely the only one who knew how she felt.

"I shouldn't…" he became serious, "I've made you some pasta—it's about the only thing I can do that doesn't taste like something went horribly wrong".

"I'm sure it's great," she smiled, but felt beaten. Lyla really didn't want Louis to leave, "But I wouldn't want to eat alone—not if I don't have to. Please stay Louis. We really do have to talk. Just for dinner. Afterwards you may go."

Could he ever say no to her? He asked himself as he felt a smile draw on his face, "I'll stay, but under two conditions" She listened to him carefully, yet amused, "We don't talk about all the stuff we'll have to eventually and I don't do the dishes!"

Evan slowly crept into Dr. Morris's office. He had only been there twice and that was because he had gotten a fever after staying outside longer than he was supposed to. It was kind of dark. The lights where off and the sun was soon going to set. The foliage covered the windows, so whatever light could come in was really dim. Evan looked behind him. Mr. Jeffries and Ms. Lane talked amongst themselves on the other side of the door. He hoped they weren't too deep in the conversation to forget that he was in there with a raged Arthur. Evan quickly thought of turning on the light. This would help him see better and also, he hoped, let Arthur know there was nothing to fear.

"Hello?" his voice quivered though he didn't mean to, "It's Evan…"

Evan moved quietly and slowly deeper into the office. He was scared. After all the stories he'd heard from his friends, he didn't know what to expect. Suddenly he heard a creek. Evan stopped. He looked around and saw Harry the Skeleton next to a tall, two door closet. Harry swayed a little and the closet's door was ajar. There was no wind. Evan smiled: Arthur was in the closet.

He got closer, but when he opened it, it was empty. Well, not empty, but Arthur wasn't in there. Before Evan could even begin to wonder where he could be, Arthur jumped from behind grabbing his arms, making him kneel and threatening him with breaking his leg.

"Arthur it's me!" Evan found himself saying repeatedly. Arthur couldn't hear him, he was too much enraged. He could hear the door jiggling. Arthur had locked and blocked it with a chair. Ms. Lane and Mr. Jeffries tried desperately to get in, "It's me, August!"

"Aug?" he heard Arthur say, as his grasp relaxed. He let go of Evan and examined him: it was August. "Man, Aug! Am I glad to see you! These people in here are crazy! Locking me up like that, like I've done some crime! I ain't committed any crime!"

"Arthur!" Evan smiled at his friend, relieved he was still much his friend and less the raging lunatic he'd encounter.

"What are you in here for Aug?" Arthur asked him, "What have you done _this_ time?"

"Nothing" Evan said, but couldn't contain the surprise he felt when he realized how different Arthur looked. He was taller, skinnier and his hair was longer. He had a scar above his upper lip and his hands looked worse than they were.

"Then what are you doing here? Help me get out! You've gotten out before, haven't you?"

"We shouldn't" Evan explained, "The people here are good. They're only trying to help you. Maybe you could even get adopted".

Arthur scoffed, "Nah, Aug! No one can adopt _me_! I've got a mom! What they'll do is call her and I'll be back to the same dump I didn't want to go to! I've already told you this, have you forgotten?"

Evan shook his head. He hadn't forgotten and he really didn't know if that's what they would do.

"You could at least give it a try" Evan insisted softly, "It seems like you need some help".

"If they are so great here, why did you escape, August?"

They had eaten, talked and laughed as if they had been friends their whole lives. The more they knew about one another, the more they liked each other. Louis proved to be an excellent cook and Lyla a great conversationalist, even if they didn't talk of anything with too much deph. They enjoyed each other company. Lyla wanted to allow herself the dream of a life with him. Louis talked about his father and his childhood in Ireland. Lyla talked about her mother and her love for the cello. She didn't know much about popular music, he didn't know much about classical.

Two hours after their wonderful early dinner, Lyla walked to the sink, where she did the dishes. She had asked him to say, but a while longer, so he sat in the same chair. This time he pulled the guitar out of its case and started to strum. Lyla looked at him and returned the smile.

"I, uh…" he chuckled softly, "I wrote you a song, back then"

He finally spoke but didn't look at her. She stopped her dishwashing and turned silently to look at him.

"I don't think you've ever heard it…"

His blue eyes met her emeralds. Lyla felt like she was falling in love with Louis all over again, or maybe for the very first time.

"Sing it for me?" she asked him softly and almost moved to tears.

He smiled and started strumming. She decided to stay in her place where she had a clearer look at him. Louis was still a lot like the man she remembered. There was something about him that made her love him the night they met and every day after that. Having lost her child meant having lost _him_ as well. That's when she realized Lizzy had been right: she had fought too long and hard to give up now when she finally had the goal, the prize, in front of her.

"_Tonight the sky above  
Reminds me how to love  
Walking through wintertime  
Where the stars all shine  
The angel on the stairs  
Will tell you I was there  
Under the front porch light  
On a mystery night_

I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines  
Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds  
I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind  
Would the wind be at my back ? Could I get you off my mind  
This time"

Ms. Lane and Mr. Jeffries couldn't get in, but where at least calm to hear laughter coming from the other side of the door. Mr. Jeffries chuckled.

"That Evan kid; he's something else isn't he? He's special?"

"Yes," Ms. Lane agreed, "Too bad about his adoption process…"

"What do you mean?" Mr. Jeffries looked at her suspicious.

"Didn't you hear? After seven plus years of disappearance, legally, his biological parents are dead. That could be a bump in the road".

Mr. Jeffires sighed, "Look Andrea, we've handled this before and you know that's not the case with Evan or any other kid. This is an adoption like any other. I don't know the reasons for your spite against this boy, but I do believe you are better than that…"

"Am I really, Richard?" she asked defiantly. She kept her voice from breaking and her eyes from watering.

"I just think it's about time you've made lemonade with the handful of lemons life has thrown at you…"

Ms. Lane smiled, though she didn't look at him, "Lemonade, uh? Have you, Richard? Have you squirted the little suckers into a thirst quenching juice?"

Richard Jeffries didn't answer her. She had hurt him. He couldn't really answer his question, though it was rhetorical. Suddenly the door opened behind them. Evan came out.

"He'll let you help him now…"

"Well, it's late," Mr. Jeffries said, "I better go, now that the situation is under control. I'll come back tomorrow".

"I'm sure you will," Ms. Lane said, "I'll go get Morris".

Lyla's eyes had gotten used to crying way too fast in the last couple of months. Louis's song had moved every fiber of her being. She loved him, she was now sure. He smiled shyly, still not looking at her after he was done.

"I better go…" he said again, getting up; his cheeks a light shade of red.

"Not yet," Lyla stood up in front of him, "There is something I have to say," she looked at him. He waited for her to speak, "I always wanted Evan. He was born prematurely after an accident that left me unconscious, giving my father enough time to give him away for me. He only told me about a year ago, on his death bed…"

"Why are you telling me this now, Lyla? It doesn't really matter…"

"I wanted you to know," she interrupted, "I _needed _you to know—after that night, when we met, there wasn't a night where I didn't regret not having been brave enough to have gone with you. Maybe this whole story could have turned out differently…"

She wanted to cry, but for this she found no tears. It surprised her that something that weighed her down so much, had no effect whatsoever, coming out.

"It's not your fault…" he said unexpectedly.

Lyla had expected Louis would feel hurt, betrayed, angry—anything but content with her explanation. She was confessing to carrying the guilt of the difficult situation they were in the middle of, right now. Somehow she could feel he sensed her guilt.

"It really isn't your fault," he smiled, "Besides, life gave us another chance, I think that's what's really important right now, don't you think?"

Finally the tears came back as Lyla threw herself into his arms. She wasn't sure of anything but she was real happy she had gotten it all out in the open. Still wrapped around his arms, Lyla looked into his eyes. They said so much and yet so little. A smile drew across his face. He was as happy as was she to be together again. The impulse to kiss was uncontrollable, not that they were trying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Episode 9: **_New Strings, Old Notes, Same Melody_

Evan and Arthur ate a couple of apples as they sat on the usual bench in front of the sign. They sat in silence, but there was so much they wanted to know. Evan wanted to know about Wizard and Arthur wanted to tell him. However, the words where never verbalized, probably because Peter joined them.

Peter wasn't exactly sure how Evan knew the new guy and he didn't much care for him, but he had no choice. He was frustrated plus couldn't shake his jealousy off and be truly happy for his friend. Soon Evan would be out of his life forever, he knew, but in the meantime he felt like there was nothing he could do about it. He understood that Evan's and his friendship had changed, but he was sick of being his second choice.

"I found my parents…" Evan finally said to Arthur.

"Did you?" he asked not too convinced.

"I did". He replied softly, "They've been busy…"

"So they haven't come around since last week?" Peter asked both surprised and teasingly.

"It's been a couple of days—I'd hardly call it a week"

Arthur looked at Evan. He seemed sad. He then turned to look at Evan's friend who was looking down at his feet, trying to hide a sly smile. If this were the kind of friends he'd make here, he wanted to go back to the streets regardless of the food and warmth he so desperately missed.

"Don't sweat it Aug! You know how it is, they probably busy is all…"

"Aug?" Peter wondered out loud as he glanced at Arthur. Arthur glanced back and that was enough to send chills down Peter's back. After all, there was rumor that the new guy was tougher than Mannix.

"Heard Mannix is sick. Everyone's out back. I want to go out play with the others. Are you coming Evan?" Peter asked.

"No" Evan said staring straight at the empty road in front of him.

Peter sighed, "Evan, come on! You should at least have a little fun! Enjoy your days here…just in case they're not your last." He stood up to look down at Evan.

"I want to wait for them…"

"You've waited four days for them! They're probably not coming today either. Come on. Let's play!"

"Hey, man!" Arthur stood up angrily, "He said he ain't going!"

Peter scoffed, "Whatever…"

Arthur watched Peter walk away. He didn't seem as nice as Evan had mentioned the other day. If he was ever Evan's friend he sure didn't seem to be now.

"You'll see. They'll come…"

Suddenly a car passed by the sign. Arthur saw Evan's face light up and wondered if he would leave too soon. However, it was only that man, the one he had met once in Washington Square. Evan seemed relieved to see him. Arthur, however, felt scared.

"Evan," Mr. Jeffries smiled he walked over to him, "How are you doing?"

"Fine" he said as if he waited for Mr. Jeffries to say something else, "This is Arthur: the new kid".

"Hi," Mr. Jeffries offered Arthur his hand. He shook it apprehensively, yet calm, "I would love to get the chance to speak to you sometime today, but I have some work to do first. Is that ok?"

Arthur wasn't used to being taken into consideration, "Sure, I guess".

"Good," Mr. Jeffries smiled, "I guess I'll get to work then. I'll come find you after I'm done. Evan, have you seen Ms. Lane today?"

Evan was distracted looking at the road, "Where are my parents?"

"Your parents?" He looked at the road, "I bet they'll come around soon enough. You'll see…"

Mr. Jeffries found Ms. Lane in her office. She was staring out her window and he figured she'd been in that position for a long time, for she didn't even notice him come in. He closed the door behind him as gently as he could while thinking of ways of interrupting his colleague's concentration.

"Morning…" he said softly.

"Richard!" Ms. Lane turned around abruptly, "You startled me!"

"You sure seemed concentrated there. Is there something on your mind?"

"There's always something in my mind," she gestured him to sit as she sat too.

"Anything in particular?"

Mr. Jeffries noticed Ms. Lane pondered on her answer which made his curiosity intensify. If something piqued her interest, he knew it was worth his while.

"I wondered about the strong bond between Arthur and Evan," Ms. Lane finally spoke, "Not that I find any of it suspicious, but Evan's personality puzzles me. I guess the human mind is even more of a mystery if you are one of those small genius percentages".

Mr. Jeffries smiled, "I guess so. Are we ready to get back to work?"

"Yes," she answered still distracted with whatever thoughts occupied her mind today.

It was an odd day, Mr. Jeffries felt. His grandmother used to say that odd days where days of change. One of those where you would remember a before and after a time where history was made and lives where changed. He wasn't sure whether to believe in an old lady's presumptions, but somehow it was the memory his mind chose to lay before him at this moment. Miss Lane's voice shook him out of his pensive state.

"I've found his mother," she stared at her computer, "Tammy Loft is her name and she's about 26, which obviously makes her a teenage mother, explains her hostility".

"Wait, you've talked to her?" Mr. Jeffries wasn't sure what she was up to.

Ms. Lane sighed, "Richard, you know the procedure. Arthur cannot stay here if he has a parent with his legal custody and no record to suggest neglect. Apparently both his parents are alive, but only Tammy Loft is accountable for. She either thinks she's in trouble or will be in some way rewarded otherwise she wouldn't insist on coming".

"So she's coming then?" he was angry, "You didn't even let me have a conversation with him".

"You can converse with him all you want, Richard," she forced a smile, "In fact, I would advise you to do so before she gets here, that way we can both interview with her. Then later on when we get them together we can figure this case out…"

"Case? There is no case Andrea!" Mr. Jeffries stood up, "Child Services would have to be further involved in this in order for there to be a case. There would have to be claims, reports, something of some sort that would justify our intervention!"

"So, Arthur's not in the endangered children list?"

"I'd have to check and there is certainly not time now!"

"I'm sorry I made that sound more like a question," she stood up and handed him the file, "It wasn't. He's not on the list, but he should be. He's been living on the streets for years now. The mother has no idea where he's at and that is enough for Child Services intervention. Even if the case proves that _he_ ran away".

Mr. Jeffries opened the file though he wasn't really reading through it. She was right so he didn't need to.

"Can't save every child, can't win every case," she said to him as she put her blazer back on, "As for the Evan Taylor case…"

This time he looked straight at her very much surprised. She smiled at his look.

"I've left a message on Mr. Connelly and Ms. Novaceck's voicemail inbox, they should arrive here sometime this afternoon or as soon as they get it. I see no use in taking this adoption case any further, so we'll speed things up".

"Wait…" Mr. Jeffries interrupted. He knew Ms. Lane had the power to speed things up, but he was aware of her not having being too cooperative all along. She was definitely up to something. They've been working together for the past ten years. "What happened, Andrea? What is going on?"

"I'm done here…" she opened the door to her office, "I'll see you later for that interview with Ms. Loft. In the mean time, you are free to go about your usual work and please, don't forget about Arthur. I've got a meeting with the head of department so I'll be by later…"

"Andrea…"

He watched her leave while still in awe. His grandmother was probably right, yet he didn't like what he felt. Mr. Jeffries had a feeling something was up and it wasn't very good.

Lyla didn't remember the last time she woke up after noon. She'd had the best sleep since forever and she didn't want to get out of bed; especially today with his arms around her. She wanted to convince herself this was weird and it shouldn't happen, at least not now. Maybe it was too soon and maybe it was too fast, but she made up her mind she wouldn't think of that; she'd just enjoy it.

All of a sudden she felt like she'd giggle uncontrollably. In her debate of whether she should move, get up or remain still until he awoke, she felt him move. Louis was probably in the same predicament as her. The new daylight brought her new strengths or maybe a new perspective, so she turned around and just as she had dreamt a million nights before his sparkling sapphires stared deep into her eyes.

"Morning…"

Lyla smiled and even felt herself blushing, "Good morning…"

"Did you sleep well?" Louis didn't think his small talk was working. He was never any good at small talk to begin with.

"I did…" Lyla let out a giggle.

He chuckled, "Ok, this is a little weird…"

She sat up, "Weird? Good weird?"

Louis sat up and kissed her, "Good weird…"

"I'll be right back…" she smiled getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

Louis looked around the room for his jeans. When he found them he quickly reached out for his cel-phone. There was a voicemail waiting.

"_Good Morning, Mr. Connelly. This is Ms. Andrea Lane from Walden County Home for Boys. Don't worry, Evan's fine. I was just calling to let you know that the adoption process has taken a new turn and for the better. I would like to further discuss it. I've called Ms. Novaceck and hope to see you both sometime this afternoon. Please give me a call if you can't make it. Until then, have a nice day…"_

Lyla came out of the bathroom in her robe, "I thought we could go see Evan today. It's been a while…"

"We're going to have to. I got a message from Ms. Lane…"

"Is everything alright?"

"Apparently so, she's made it so the adoption process turned for the better or something, I don't know?" Louis deleted his message, "Check yours?"

She did and there was a message from Ms. Lane as well. She was anxious to see Evan, but now that she knew the process was going very well, she'd rather spend a little more time alone with Louis. Once the adoption was finalized, she didn't know when their next time alone together would be.

"We should probably go?" Louis said almost fully dressed now, "I'll have to change, so I'll go by my apartment and then we'll go see Evan. Meet me…"

"By the arch?" she finished his sentence, "No. Not again, at least not this time. Why don't I just come with you? I'll just be a minute getting ready"

Louis smiled, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure…"

"So what are they like Aug?"

Arthur started the conversation after a silent morning sitting out, waiting in vain. August's parents never came. He waited patiently, but they hadn't come yet and in his eyes, Arthur could tell, he didn't think they would. He didn't know if they where even real! Had something altered August's mind since the last time they saw each other. He was his only friend here and whether his parents where real or not he didn't feel like discussing.

"My parents?" Evan asked as they made their way to the dining hall, "I don't know?"

Arthur laughed, "What do you mean: you don't know?"

Mr. Jeffries walked towards their table and interrupted their conversation. Evan felt relieved he had.

"Hi, guys. Just wanted to let Arthur know I'll need to see him after lunch in my usual office. It's time we had that conversation," he smiled, "You'll take him won't you Evan?"

"Yes, sir…" Evan said in his usual tone.

"Alright, then, see you soon…"

Lyla looked around Louis's apartment while he was in the shower. She was happy to be there, seeing him in a different light, through his stuff. Papers flew everywhere, his guitar was now on his unmade bed and there was a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a couple cans of beer on the coffee table near the entrance. It was kind of messy, but it didn't bug her. She saw how clean he could be last night when he cleaned up her apartment. It was strange for her how she couldn't stop smiling. Lyla was happy to sense he was going through similar feelings as was she.

There was another door that remained closed. She wondered where it led to but was quickly distracted by the small Polaroid photograph stuck to Louis's window to the side of his bed. Lyla hopped on his bed to examine it. It had been taken on the night they met, though the memory of exactly when and how it was taken seem kind of a blur today. She figured it must have been embarrassing, for her cheeks immediately turned red; she swore she felt the blood run up to her face. She was simply moved by Louis's gesture: he'd kept that photograph all these years almost pristine.

The door opened behind her and when she turned around, ready to jump at him with excitement over his precious memory of her, she stopped to look at another man. He wasn't as tall as Louis, but still taller than her. His eyes where hazel and he had a devious smile that made her just a bit anxious. He walked out of the door that had been closed, wearing his jeans. He smiled as if he expected to see her.

"Hello precious…"

He was Irish, so probably related to Louis. This thought however, didn't make her calm. She watched him walk straight up to a small refrigerator oddly positioned in the middle of the room, and grab a beer. Lyla thought it was a little too early for a beer, but she wasn't about to voice her opinion to a stranger, let alone this one.

"You must be her, huh?" he said after gulping down loudly, "You're Louis's girl, aren't ya?"

"I'm…I came with him, yes" Lyla didn't know how to answer, "We're—I mean, I'm Evan's mother"

"Evan?" Marshall thought about it, "The kid?"

Lyla sighed, "The kid…"

"Don't worry darling, the lad's the spitting image of his father and I should know…"

"I'm sorry, you are?"

Just as Lyla's question was about to be answered, Louis came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. He didn't know Marshall had been home and he dreaded to discover what he'd been talking to Lyla about.

"There you are lil'bro!" Marshall chuckled softly, "I was just getting to know your girl!"

Louis sighed, "Lyla, this is my brother Marshall. Marshall, Lyla…"

"It's a pleasure, luv…" he finally shook hands with her.

"Oh! You're Louis's brother?"

"Yeah…that probably explains why you've seen me hanging around this one at imperative points of his life…" he laughed, "Well, not imperative, I was obviously not _always_ there…"

"Don't mind him Lyla," Louis said, "Let's go"

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Marshall bowed down to her as she stood up to leave.

"You too…" Lyla said now embarrassed and over-thinking her relationship with Louis.

Evan walked Arthur to Mr. Jeffrie's office automatically for his mind was still lost someplace else. Arthur was scared, but he didn't think it was wise to fight them anymore. After all he ate, he felt he owed them.

"This is it," Evan said, "Mr. Jeffries is in there and he's a good guy, so it'll be fine"

Arthur didn't say anything as he knocked on the door and received permission to go inside. Evan watched him leave. A soft breeze moved the wind chimes. He stared at them and listened carefully to what he had to say. During the day he couldn't talk to the moon, yet he was convinced the wind chimes had something to say.

Evan didn't bother to get his things, his guitar nor camera. He traveled light for he would be back soon. Hopefully the chimes' advice was a good one. This time, as he walked pass the sign and when he saw the Home for boys in the distance, he was afraid.

"How are you doing here Arthur?" Mr. Jeffries asked him though his eyes where fixed on whatever he wrote on the paper in front of him.

"It's ai'ght…" he answered almost fearful.

"Tell me something," he looked at the boy, "Are you the same Arthur I met at Washington Square a couple of months ago?"

"I don't recall…" Arthur lied.

"If memory serves me right, I asked for Evan. You where with Mr. Wallace?"

"All _I_ remember is that that is the night where we where run out of our place and things turned sour!" Arthur was resentful and somehow he knew he'd make Mr. Jeffries feel guilty. It had been him who called the police to report Arthur and have him followed to the theater. That same theater Arthur had called home for the longest time, had been demolished a couple of months ago.

"I know you resent that, but that is not a good quality life for a child—or anyone for that matter!" Mr. Jeffries explained.

"It was better than with my mom and Lil'Jesus…" he mumbled.

"Little Jesus?"

"Her boyfriend…" Arthur said, "If you don't understand, how can you fix anything?"

"I'm not really here to fix things,"

"What are you here for then?" Arthur's glance demanded an explanation. His eyes lacked the innocence of a normal childhood, so Mr. Jeffries knew he couldn't lie to Arthur.

He sighed, "Arthur, Mr. Wallace is not a good man. He might have been once, but not lately. He's sick, you see, and exploiting children is just not right. I work for the New York Child Services and my job is to make sure that all the kids in New York City are taken care of"

"All the children in New York City?" Arthur laughed, "Nah…that's bull! Do you have any idea how many of us there were in that theater? I don't see any other here, well, except for Evan and from what I hear _he_ found his parents, not you!"

Ms. Lane's words resonated in his head, "We can't save all children, but we try our best…"

Arthur wasn't nervous anymore, he seemed offended. He was offended by Mr. Jeffries words because he knew how the streets treated a kid better than Mr. Jeffries did. The system worked, but it wasn't perfect. This was just reassurance of all the flaws it still had.

"Look Arthur, we do the best we can with what we have," he continued explaining, "Sometimes parents don't love their children like they should. They don't realize what a wonderful gift being a parent is or how difficult it can be. Sometimes all a kid can do is run away, but if they don't know about us and we don't know about them, there isn't much we can do. Most of the kids in your situation think we're just here to return them to their parents and the horrible life they've ran away from…"

"And isn't that true?"

Mr. Jeffries stared at Arthur. He was smart and Mr. Jeffries wasn't a very skilled liar.

"Have you not called my mother already?"

Mr. Jeffries sighed, "We have…"

"I knew it!" the boy jumped up from his seat, "You people don't want to help! You don't even care!"

"It's not like that! Arthur please sit down!"

Arthur obliged but wasn't very happy about what awaited him. It was short lived, but somehow he had allowed himself to hope things would get better for him after all that Evan said.

"Arthur, we have called on your mother, but that doesn't necessarily mean that you have to go back to the life you don't want to…" Mr. Jeffries soft, hopeful voice moved him to tears, "My job is to make sure you are safe and happy, but you have to be honest with us. Tell us all you know, so that we have the real reasons why you're in the situation you are in and we can do something about it!"

He dried his tears, "I don't want to go back with my mother. I don't want to go back on the streets…"

"And I'll make sure that doesn't happen, but again, you have to be honest with me…"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You're just going to have to have a little faith…"

Another silent cab ride to Walden Home for Boys. Louis kept trying to hold her hand but she wouldn't let him. For some reason Lyla just wasn't comfortable with him anymore.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah…"

"You sure?" he insisted.

"It's just…" she sighed, "Your brother. He isn't exactly thrilled about all this, is he?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does!" Lyla finally spoke loud enough for him to make out her words clearly, "He's your brother and will somehow get involved in Evan's life and mine and…"

"Just…" he took her hands in his, "He never does too well when he has to share me or when he thinks the situation will demand of him more than he thinks himself capable of giving, but he's really a cool guy…he's just going through something…"

"Cool?" she scoffed.

"Lyla! No one is judging our situation and Marshall has nothing to add to it!" Louis was frustrated with her insecurities, "Do you even want this to work?"

"What do you mean?" Lyla asked. Every time she over thought things, she messed them up. After this magical morning she was afraid she'd done just that.

"Lyla…" Louis wasn't ready to confess but felt he had no choice, "I've been in love with you since the day we met and I really want us, and Evan, to work. But I don't know…it seems to be so difficult. I didn't have a master plan, but San Francisco went so well, last night was so perfect, I didn't think we needed one!"

"Louis, we're raising a child we don't know, possibly together and we don't know each other well enough either…it's terrifying!"

Finally he held her close and kissed her forehead, "I know…"

"I'm sorry. I just feel like we owe Evan so much…I want him to have everything…"

"He went from dreaming about his parents to getting them both," Louis smiled, "I think the kid will be fine…"

Evan was happy he had paid attention to the buses and trains his parents took to get around. He didn't really pay attention to the numbers, but he did remember all the landmarks that caught his attention. The hot dog cart in the corner, the building painted red and so forth. The only number he remembered was the 16 engraved to his mother's door and now that he was in front of it he was at a loss of what he should do.

He stared at it for a couple minutes before knocking on the door. There was no answer. He wondered if he'd knock too soft, so he knocked harder. Still, there was no answer. Evan thought about calling her, but then he didn't know what to call her exactly. Mom? Lyla? Ms. Novaceck? In his dilemma he saw an old lady walking through the hallway into her apartment. He avoided eye contact because he knew he wasn't supposed to leave Walden without Ms. Lane's permission anymore. The old lady smiled at him.

"Who are you looking for, child?" she asked with her hand still on the door knob and a foot on the other side of the door.

"Lyla…" he said very softly.

"You're going to have to speak a little louder than that, sug…" she smiled sweetly, "I can't hear a word!"

"Lyla…" he said a little louder this time.

"If she's the musician, I saw her leave a couple of days ago with a suitcase. She's probably gone on a trip and hasn't returned yet" the lady saw the disappointment in his face, "Are you by yourself?"

"No…" Evan lied and felt even worse for it.

"Well in that case, if you want I can take a message and give it to her when she returns?"

Evan began his walk down towards the stairs, "It's alright. I'll come again…"

He walked down the stairs and into the streets with tears blurring his view. He wasn't sure where his mother had gone to, but it felt as if she—and his father—had forgotten all about him and just fled. Louis did love San Francisco and Marshall didn't really care for him. Lyla seemed nervous and scared last time he saw them and that's when Evan realized, his finding his parents also meant, they had found their son; a son that they didn't have and that they now had to deal with. Evan became frustrated at himself for not having asked why they gave him up in the first place. They gave him up! What if he was wrong? What if they had never wanted him?

Ms. Lane walked the hallways like a mad woman. This couldn't be happening to her again! Evan was missing while his parents where on his way. She had gotten a call from Ms. Novaceck to confirm it. She banged her fist on her desk and thought she tried hard to help it, tear streamed from her eyes. There was a knock on the door and from the silhouette she could tell it was Richard and Arthur. Ms. Andrea Lane felt in over her head for the first time since her incident.

Mr. Jeffries didn't wait for her to ask him in, but neither one of them expected to see the strong, heartless mistress cry. Arthur felt himself blushing the same deep shade of red as Mr. Jeffries did. They had already barged in, so Ms. Lane felt there was no use to her hiding her tears. She took a small handkerchief from the pocket on her suit and dried them off carefully as she cleared her voice to talk. However, in an instant she felt the tears threatening back when she saw Ms. Nocaceck and Mr. Connelly walk in behind Mr. Jeffries and Arthur, also shocked to have found her in the state of desperation she was in.

"Ms. Lane?" finally Mr. Jeffries said something.

"Evan is missing again…" she confessed embarrassed.

"What?" Lyla looked at Louis, "Is there no supervision in this place?"

"There is as much supervision as there are situations," was Ms. Lane's diplomatic answer, "In all his maturity, Evan is still just a child and unaware of the dangers of the streets".

"So what is your job here then?" Louis asked.

"My job is to make sure these boys are safe and follow orders. Have you not been aware that this situation has happened before with the same child?" Ms. Lane was angry.

"Ms. Lane…" Mr. Jeffries tried to mediate.

"If you want to test my competency for running this home, it is fine. I have been here around the same time as Evan and it is my fault for having thought everything was alright with him…"

"What do you mean? What are you saying?" Lyla was just as angry.

"I mean, Ms. Novaceck, that a child psychologist and social worker with _my_ credentials, should have known Evan was special and therefore needed other ways to be treated. He needed this process sped up sooner…"

"I am so confused and angry…" Lyla said, "I am furious!"

"Look, what motives could have motivated Evan to run away again?" Mr. Jeffries said, "We need to cool down and think this through. Evan's a smart kid, he'll be alright…"

"Smart he is, just a little naïve and that is what worries me…"

Lyla scoffed, "Does it worry you, Ms. Lane? Cause he's ran away three times on your watch!"

"Could we just concentrate on ways to actually do something to find him?" Louis yelled.

"I don't think he planned to run away…" Ms. Lane said after a few moments of silence, "He left his new stuff and he wouldn't leave without presents from his parents…"

"Are you his parents?" Arthur asked Louis and Lyla.

"Yeah…" Louis sighed.

"Then he's probably looking for you!" Arthur said, "He was real sad cause he hadn't seen you. He waited all morning for you…"

"That's right…" Mr. Jeffries remembered, "We should look at your place first. He's probably gone there…"

"He knows my apartment, but I don't think he knows how to actually get there…" Lyla said.

"He found you didn't he?" Ms. Lane said taking a sip of water for her pills, "The Evan Taylor adoption is my last case before leaving New York and Walden. Let's find him and make his dream come true…"

Ms. Lane wasn't being sentimental or anything, she just wanted out. She couldn't deal with the level of involvement these cases—the one with children—demanded of her, especially since she hadn't moved on from her incident just yet. She was done and so where Evan's parents. Mr. Jeffries was just perplexed. In her mind, Andrea Lane liked to think he needed this kind of adrenaline to forget about the pain inside. Whatever it was Evan Taylor had changed every single one of the lives inside this room without even trying.

It wasn't getting really dark and it wouldn't for another couple of hours. He had to find the train or bus back to Walden before it got too dark to walk the road alone. He'd done it before but was scared today and didn't know why. He had gotten lost somewhere in the subway and he figured he was at a side of town he didn't know. Everything was dirty and seemed dark, maybe a product of his own imagination. Evan only wanted to cry.

"Well, well…wondering off again?"

Evan turned back after having been scared by the familiar voice behind him. His eyes widened and he felt the warmth of his tears before the sting of them even hurt his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**EPISODE 10**: "_The Moonstruck and Shadow Rhapsody"_

"Well, well…wondering off again?"

Evan turned back after having been scared by the familiar voice behind him. His eyes widened and he felt the warmth of his tears before the sting of them even hurt his eyes. There standing behind him was Marshall.

"What is wrong with you, kid?"

Evan had never been so happy to see him! He quickly hugged him tight with no plans of letting him go.

Marshall allowed the kid to liberate his fear. He wasn't fond of him, but he did remind him of his younger brother. As tired as Marshall was of picking up after Louis's messes, he really liked the satisfaction of saving the day.

"What are you doing here?" Marshall asked Evan after gently pulling him away.

"I am lost"

He wasn't surprised with Evan's confession. However, Marshall had plans of his own today and didn't have the time to drive the boy all the way back to their apartment. It angered him to realize he'd just have to take him along!

"Look, I don't have time for this right now, lad…" Marshall looked around, "Are you alone?"

"Yes," Evan said getting closer to him. He might not act like an uncle yet, but Evan figured this was as good as it was gonna get. He was afraid and just wanted his parents, therefore he made up his mind: he wouldn't leave Marshall's side until his parents came for him.

"What is wrong with you kid?" he was angry, "Don't you know the street's a dangerous place for a lad such as yourself? You should mind your elders and behave!"

"I just wanted to see my parents…"

"Stop!" Marshall said at the risk of having Evan burst into tears right there and then, "I've got important business to attend to, so you'll have to be silent and out of the way, can you manage?"

Evan nodded.

"Good. I'll call Louis on our way over so he can come pick you up…"

The brainstorming session wasn't working. They just couldn't think straight in all this situation. Ms. Lane felt as if her sanity was slowly leaving her; Mr. Jeffries head hurt; Lyla felt guilty for everything; Louis was frustrated by his laid back attitude; while Arthur watched the four grown-ups shift around in all directions with no direction at all. He knew something that they didn't know and he didn't know if he should tell them. Just when he had made up his mind that he would, Louis's cell-phone rang.

They all stared at him as if they tried to make out what the caller was saying. When they saw Louis color return to his face, they realized it must be good news.

"Marshall's found Evan," he said and though they didn't know who the person was they felt relieved.

"Marshall?" Mr. Jeffries asked.

"My brother," Louis explained further, "He found him wondering around the streets. They're waiting at a local bar club where Marshall's trying to book the band".

"We should go get him right away!" Lyla said gathering her things.

"Since he is in the city already, you may keep him for the night" Ms. Lane said, visibly recuperated from the situation, "Come first thing tomorrow and we'll discuss the adoption process and hopefully be done with the gross of it".

Ms. Lane's phone rang before Lyla could say what she wanted to say to her, so she fled, not without promising Mr. Jeffries she'd call him with news of Evan.

"Richard, Ms. Loft is here…"

Both Ms. Lane and Mr. Jeffries looked at Arthur for his reaction. He was sad and angry. Arthur felt betrayed by them and he didn't know how.

"My mom…" he said with a scoff.

Evan didn't really like the place Marshall had brought him to. It was dirty and it smelled funny. There were weird guys in dressed in black who made jokes and drank beer, all ignoring him. Marshall had told him to sit still until he was done, but this had been at least an hour ago. Now he sat around a table with some of those weird men, playing some sort of game using cards and chips. Evan wanted to know more about the game, but the minute he got near the green table, his uncle quickly banned him back to his corner.

"Here kid," said a dirty man with only four visible teeth and two of them in gold, "Knock yerself out! It'll help kill time…"

"Thank you…" Evan took the guitar he offered and thought it was beat down and dirty, it still made a pretty decent sound. So he sat with his back to the door, in order to keep a watchful eye out for his uncle, and played a soft melody.

Soon after having started playing he had drifted away into that place Louis had told him about before they knew they were related. That place they could escape to when things went wrong or felt bad. He played and the melody he created made him think of his parents.

Lyla wasn't feeling very well on the cab ride back especially in all this traffic. She was afraid she would faint. She needed a distraction fast! That's when she noticed Louis's white skin nearly colorless and was scared.

"Are you alright?" she asked taking his hand. It was sweaty.

"I'm fine…" was his quick and evasive answer.

"Louis, you don't look very well…" She studied him.

Louis looked outside his window, "You know what man?" he said to the cab driver, "This is far enough. I need to get out!"

He threw some bills into the front seat and hurried down. Lyla quickly followed, but soon found out she couldn't quite keep up with him, even though he walked slower than he wanted to, for her sake.

"Louis would you just stop!" she shouted and he stopped, "What is wrong?"

"I'm fine!"

"You chose to lie to me when I can see that you are _not_ fine?" Lyla felt nauseous as she bent her torso in her attempt to breathe better.

"Lyla…" he was getting annoyed.

"No, Louis! I want to say something now!" Lyla finally let herself lose it—for the second time ever. "I need to speak now! I've loved you since then too! I was going to meet you by the arch, but my dad got in the way and I just didn't. I am scared now. I always wanted Evan and still do and I found him and you found us and I want to let myself be happy again! When everybody goes home and the night scared me to death, I want to be happy with you but I just don't see how we're going to get through this ice wall between us and—what is that? I feel lightheaded…"

Her rambling was cut short and his arms quickly came to her aid. They were still and scared in an ocean of people in a hurry—just another street in New York.

"I don't know what it is," he said to her ear, "But I have a feeling. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. It comes with a sound—some sort of melody I've never been able to make out—that scares me and yet makes me want to chase after it and kill it!"

"When it's good does it feel like a lullaby? And when it's bad does it feel as if your heart was being pierced by a needle? Is it a kind of feeling or musical notes that make you want to _do_ something?"

His answer was to tightened his grasp around her.

"It's Evan…" she said, "He's calling out to us…"

The music August was making didn't seem to bother the players who where deep in his game. He didn't care for he was deep in his own melody. He was in such a trance that he felt actual warmth coming from behind him. The feeling made chills run down his spine. Whit a soft gasp he opened his eyes to discover he was still in that place that reeked of dirty. Then suddenly he saw movement down at his feet. A shadow made itself bigger before him. Just before he could turn around and scream someone grabbed him shutting his mouth with a hand.

August squirmed as he tried to fight against his aggressor. He tried to move his head desperately trying to discover the person when suddenly he knew exactly in whose arms he was. As August opened his mouth in hopes to bite his hand and be set free, he knocked him against the door. That's all August remembered.

Arthur sat with Mr. Jeffries as Ms. Lane interviewed his mother. He knew what would happen to him now and so he felt he owed himself and Mr. Jeffries a proper goodbye.

"It's too bad you can't save _all_ the children in New York City…"

Mr. Jeffries looked up from his papers. He'd been examining Evan's adoption process, "Yes, it is".

"I've been in situations like this before" Arthur seemed to want to express himself and Mr. Jeffries didn't want to oppose, "Everyone tell you it'll be a'ight. But that's a lie. Then when you feel like you get a second chance you don't! There are no second chances…"

"Why do you say that?" Mr. Jeffries was curious.

"'Cause it's true!" Arthur said as he walked towards the window, "My mom had a second chance to have a better life, but it wasn't really. It was a first chance to be a mother and just a good citizen, but she wasted it. It was her only chance. Things never changed after that…"

"Arthur, a second chance has to come after a first. Maybe your mother…"

"What about me?" he interrupted, "My first chance was my parents, when that didn't happen, it was Wizard, and when _that_ didn't happen was it this? Nah, Mr. Jeffries, there are no opportunities for a good second chance…"

"Maybe you're not looking hard enough. Sometimes you got to have a little faith that someone will come along and rescue you…"

"You believe that?" Arthur smiled at him, "There is no superman and probably very few angels, for very few peoples, like Aug. Not that many to go around for people like me. What wrong have I done to me miserable?"

"Your experiences sure make you unique, Arthur. One of a kind. You could help others with your testimony and your good will," Mr. Jeffries said.

"You really _are_ crazy!" Arthur laughed, "I can't make a change for myself because I don't matter! Even with a mother like Miss Lane would've been better than mine! I can't change that and I can't do anything about not having parents and having to survive on my own".

Mr. Jeffries sighed, "There are a lot of people just like you out there, Arthur. They have become outstanding citizens and it shouldn't be any different for you. All you have to do is keep believing that everything…"

"Will be alright, I know. I've heard…" he interrupted, "Nobody wants to change. It's just more comfortable to stay where you are. I guess that's why I rather go back to the streets than home—I don't even know what that is anymore".

Mr. Jeffries didn't know what to say so he was relieved when he didn't have to. Ms. Lane came into the room with Tammy Loft in tow.

Marshall had already lost a hundred dollars to the man with two gold teeth and permanent stench. His mood was anything but a horrible one. He grew impatient as his frustrations boiled up with the fire this small lost had started. Suddenly he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. When he turned to see he recognized his brother and his princess.

"This is really a terrible hand, Louie," he said, "Don't think you can spare some change do you?"

"I'm not here to joke around, Marshall. Where's Evan?" Louis asked.

"Evan? The kid?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes, your nephew?" Lyla patronized him with a little sarcasm, sick of the way he talked about her son.

"Relax, luv, he's right over there?" Marshall threw his hand over his shoulder.

"Where?" Louis asked lifting his brother from his chair and to his feet.

"Let me go!" Marshall fuzzed as he freed himself from Louis, "He's over…there?"

At Marshall's horrible look at them, Lyla grabbed his leather jacket close to his neck and shook him, while asking for her son through her grinded teeth. Louis set his brother free and pushed him to the floor.

"You better hope my son's alright, cause you'll be sorry, if he's not!"

Marshall watched Louis and Lyla leave the place. There on the tiles of the dirtiest floor he'd ever been on, he felt as dirty as everything smelled around him. He felt terrible as he realized he had become his great aunt Adele to his only nephew, son of the only family he ever knew and had.

Arthur sat face to face to Tammy Loft, his mother. He studied her: she had gained quite a few pounds and didn't look as lovely as he remembered her. He wondered how it was that even after all these years he was attracted to her arms and how after all he knew now he felt that there between them, was the only place he could feel safe. It was also a great mystery to him, how she could resist the urge to hold him between her arms, if he could barely stand them and keep the tears from flowing.

Mr. Jeffries and Ms. Lane where in the room, too. They sat to each side of him, though quite a few feet away. They had notepads and seem to be very interested by the silence that only seem to grow between them.

Mr. Jeffries needed some progress in order to save Arthur like he planned to. He couldn't save all the children out there, but he owed it to Arthur to at least try. He looked at Ms. Lane and signaled her to do he thing.

"Arthur. Ms. Loft, is there something anyone of you would like to say to the other?"

Ms. Lane's soft sweet voice made Arthur finally look for his mother's glance. Tammy Loft had been avoiding looking at any one of them since they began.

"Ms. Loft?" she asked, "Arthur?"

"Hi, mom…" Arthur said standing up and reaching out to touch her.

"Now, I can't do this!" Tammy Loft quickly got up her chair and closer to the door as if running away from her twelve year old son.

Ms. Lane had been quick and got to the door before her, "What is it that you can't do, Ms. Loft?"

"Well, this! It's crazy!" she seemed angry, "I ain't done nothing wrong! I didn't tell him to leave! He left on his own free will!"

"Yes, we know" said Ms. Lane, "But he _is_ your son, Ms. Loft. Are you not happy to see him safe and healthy? Are you not happy to have him there in front of you?"

"I am glad he's ok, but I can't give him nothing…" Ms. Loft shook her head with attitude.

"He's an extraordinary kid! Are you saying you can't give him your love and attention?"

"Richard, please!" Ms. Lane scolded him for his intervention. She had to keep Arthur calm and Ms. Loft even calmer, "Ms. Loft, Arthur is you child. He did not ask to come into this world…"

"Good cause I didn't ask to bring him into it!"

Arthur had been holding back tears from the very beginning felt them escape his eyes with no warning. His visible tears caused Mr. Jeffries a lot of frustration and anger towards Ms. Loft. Ms. Lane was just as undignified at her words and actions as was her partner.

"We done now?" she asked making her way toward the door, still avoiding looking at anyone straight on the face.

"Not quite, Ms. Loft," Ms. Lane closed the door behind her so hard it startled Ms. Loft, "We can do this two ways. First, you can give Arthur up to us and we'll make sure to find him parents who deserve him and love him for all that he is worth and you never interfere in his life, _or;_ You could run away right now and I'll call the police, tell them about your negligence and abuse towards your son and you'll go to jail. Either way we'll make sure Arthur gets the best of life and never sees someone as venomous as you. Your fate, well it's not really any of my concern and I would really enjoy to see you behind bars. What will it be, Tammy?"

Tammy Loft hyperventilated and shook a little at the idea of jail. Then she answered, as coolly as she could pull herself to do so, "Where do I sign?"

Ms. Lane opened the door for her and led her to her office. Tammy Loft left the room without so much of a sideway glance at the child she left behind, crying for her abandonment. Ms. Lane regretted the way she'd handled the situation with Arthur present, but with the events of the day she couldn't help herself.

Arthur closed his eyes thinking this way he could keep his tears inside them. He soon discovered this was useless. That's when he felt Mr. Jeffries arms around him and although they hadn't been as attractive to him as his mother's, he felt safe enough to cry and to remember what being looked after and really safe was.

Unfortunately this moment didn't last long for Mr. Jeffries cell-phone went off. He tried to ignore it, but whoever called was very insistent. So, Mr. Jeffries answered his phone and became alarmed. He kept saying things like, _I'll be there, I'll have to tell Andrea _and _We'll need to give part to the authorities_. All this while, Arthur wiped his tears and took deep breaths to calm down. He did not want to seem weak again.

"I got to go!" Mr. Jeffries said as he gathered his papers and put them in his briefcase.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, too busy to notice that Ms. Lane entered the room with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Evan's disappeared again! This time they really don't know where he could be…"

"Wizard's after him!" Arthur finally said what he's been wanting to since forever.

"Who's Wizard?" Ms. Lane asked.

"His name is Maxwell Wallace," Mr. Jeffries explained ready to leave, "He's mentally ill and exploited children convincing them they'd become great stars. He's the one who discovered Evan. Arthur was with him at the time".

"I'd been living with Wizard for years, but he was never the same after August—that's the name Wizard gave him: August Rush. I helped Aug escape and after that Wizard went mad! He's been looking for both of us: he angry at me, but he wants Aug to become famous!" Arthur explained.

"We have to warn the authorities!" Ms. Lane said, "Evan's life could be in danger!"

"You do that while I meet his parents on the other side of town…"

"Very well" Ms. Lane agreed with Jeffries.

"Wait! Let me come!" Arthur begged.

"Arthur…"

"No Ms. Lane, I know Wizard and no one knows the streets of this city better than I do! Please let me come. I promise I won't run away, I just want to help August!"

Ms. Lane sighed, "Can you mind him Richard?"

"Of course," he smiled, "Come on Arthur. It could already be to late…"

Evan woke up to a headache, a terrible stench, and the faint sound of a harmonica. For a moment he thought he was in a sewer but then he realized the room was too lit. He tried not to make a noise in order to locate the harmonica. The sound was getting closer. Evan's heart raced at a speed that made him think of the possibility of it beating right out of his chest. Finally a shadow began to appear at the beat up door way.

Before he could gather any thoughts, he stood before him. Wizard was not the same man Evan had met a couple of months ago. He was skinnier, beat up and looked crazier than ever before. Just looking straight his hollow eyes made him scared.

"Hello August…" Wizard's calm voice gave Evan Goosebumps. "Are you not happy to see me? Why you look positively pale. Are you catching a cold?"

Evan couldn't speak and if he could, he doubted he could find the right words.

"You better not get sick. Our train leaves in the morning. We'll just have to hide here for a while, just while you calm down and realize, its only me. Good old Wizard's come back for you…"

He looked at the trembling boy before him and smiled.

"Well, it's almost supper so I'll have to eat out tonight, but I'll make sure to bring you something. Sorry I don't have my guitar for you to practice in and this one's not very good, but hey! If a kid can win some money playing at a bar for a bunch of drunks, this should do to buy me a decent supper! Maybe a T-Bone steak with some of them little potatoes!"

Wizard chuckled as he looked at himself in a piece of mirror.

"Maybe not the steak. I'm not quite dressed for the occasion…"

He walked toward Evan who tried hard to move away from him and not cry. He was unsuccessful at both. Wizard grabbed his face in his dirty hand and kissed his forehead.

"You get some sleep little mouse," he said as he walked to the door and looked it behind him, "We got a big day tomorrow. Big day!"

Marshall watched from afar as Louis, Lyla, Mr. Jeffries and Arthur planned what they'd do. He saw Mr. Jeffries and Lyla walk to their left, while his bother and the kid, walked to their right. Night was closing in on them and Marshall knew he had to do something to fix what he had done. He remembered having promised his father and himself, he'd always be there for his baby brother and today he was scum as he did the very opposite. After all, having a family of his own, only meant he'd done a good job with Louis and had to work with him no more. He only had to concentrate on himself and right now he just wanted to be a good big brother, even if that meant he had to be a good uncle first.

Desperate he searched on the opposite side of where the other two search parties had gone to. Yet again, he found himself clueless to where he was. All of a sudden he could hear a child's laughter. It reminded him of Louis's when he was kid after their mother's death. Marshall never believed the moon talked to his brother, let alone in their mother's voice, but today, staring at the full moon he couldn't help but find himself having a conversation with it.

"I just need help…" he sighed as he admitted this to himself for the very first time in his life, stopping at a crossroads because it was getting too dark to make up the names of the streets. And this was very unusual in New York, "Just tell me which way to go?"

He yelled frustrated and covered his face with his hands. Then a beam of light curled through his fingers. Marshall slowly and apprehensively lowered them while standing up. Like the spotlight he was so accustomed to, the moon shone a path right in front of him. He didn't know who had answered him exactly, but he was sure once he went down that road, he'd never be the same man again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Episode 11: **_"Hollow Whispers Song" __**Pt. 1**_

Louis didn't like Lyla's plans to split up. They were all pretty shaken up with the idea that Evan might be in Wizard's hands. The memory of the first time he ever met his son invaded his thoughts. He looked so small and helpless. He immediately thought he had to be some kind of musical genius if he'd learned to play the way he played in just six months. And Julliard! He went to Julliard and had a concert that very night.

Then Louis also remembered the man in the background. That one who's Evan's 'what if something bad should happen' referred to. He remembered him dressed in black with a cowboy hat on. Evan's eyes quickly watered when he looked his way. It made him feel angry and frustrated to know there were children in danger and people like him who felt they couldn't do anything to change it. He wanted to help Evan, well August Rush, that day, but he walked away.

All he was able to do was give some advice on music. Louis had returned to Washington Square later that day; about an hour afterwards. His new friend August wasn't there. A little sad because he wasn't able to see him again, he sat on the same spot he had a few minutes earlier and he played a song. It was a sweet kind of different melody; the one he often heard but never had the same feeling toward.

"Do you love him?"

Arthur's voice called Louis into the reality he lived in today. They had walked a few blocks by now.

"Do you love him?" Arthur asked again.

"Yes…" Louis answered but he wasn't quite sure if that was the right word. He argued that he did love his son. He only wanted to make sure his love was that one a father should feel for a son. Therefore, Louis knew he loved him, but didn't know if in the way a father should love a son.

"Do you think Aug—I mean Evan is different?" Arthur asked as they crossed the street. It was kind of wet and cold.

"What do you mean?" Louis made sure Arthur crossed the street safely.

"He knows stuff about life that I don't think people have ever figured out and maybe never will!"

Louis heard Arthur talk and felt he was pretty special too. He smiled, amidst the circumstances, as he thought of the wonderful son he and Lyla had. God knew neither one of them where very special, or in the least they didn't feel like they were.

"You are right," said Louis regaining the sense of worry that came over him, "We have to find him, Arthur!"

"I remember when I met August and he told all of us that he was following the music. He was sure it would lead him to you, so maybe all we have to do is follow the music too."

Louis sighed and felt that he had a sense of what Marshall might have gone through with him, his naiveté and illusions. Maybe Arthur had a good plan, but in the real world and circumstances it wouldn't work. Still, this was his search partner and to keep his sanity he had to do something insane.

"How exactly do we follow the music?"

"We listen out for it?" Arthur smiled but could see that Louis's face was incredulous, "What?"

"How is that? Arthur, I don't get it. I guess being his father doesn't mean I am anything like Evan!"

"We just listen! See: when Wizard is happy he plays music. If he's got Aug, then he's happy!"

Louis smiled and shook Arthur's head with his hand.

"He especially likes the harmonica…"

Evan heard the sound of the harmonica die out into the deepest silence he'd ever heard. The night was unusually colder than any spring night he'd ever experience before. The walls were dirty and it pretty much reminded him of the theater he had lived in a few months earlier. For the first time after all his adventures Evan questioned the voice he heard. How could the moon or the wind chimes talk and lead him straight into danger?

He pondered upon his first escape and failed to find the same bravery and strength he had then. Maybe it was because he hadn't known Wizard then, nor had he met his parents. Evan realized he couldn't do anything and it was his fault! After all he had been through to find his parents he couldn't believe it would be his own doing what could keep them apart maybe forever. Evan began to cry.

Mr. Jeffries followed Lyla through a lit up street into a residential area. He doubted they'd find Evan there. Mr. Wallace had been a very skilled liar, able to evade any charges that could come up against him. Of late, he had seen him wander the streets as no more than a faded version of who he had been. No one thought of him as a public menace anymore as they handed their change into the poor man's hand. However, Mr. Jeffries had learned enough from his conversations with Ms. Lane about the mentally ill patient. They could be very, very dangerous.

He watched Lyla desperately and aimlessly walking around with no luck. Deeper into the residential area he realized they were lost and probably farther away from Evan.

"I keep thinking this is not right, but I don't want to leave any corner unsearched…" Lyla stopped to say.

Mr. Jeffries looked around and though she wasn't looking, he nodded, agreeing with her statement.

"How dangerous is this Mr. Wallace?" Lyla asked.

"We're not entirely sure to be honest," Mr. Jeffries sighed as they walked side by side back the same path they had come from, "I called the police once to have Arthur followed. He was with him, you know. The police raided that old theater, the one condemned on the other side of town, and though there were a lot of kids there, we couldn't press charges against him".

"Why not?"

"Well, the law doesn't make room for accusations without proof"

"Weren't the kids proof enough?"

"They might have been if we could have caught them," he explained, "Most of these children have run away and have no one looking for them, so their disappearance is never reported. Like Arthur. That's when Wizard—that is Mr. Wallace —took them in, taught them music and sent them to earn their bread. He's more of a hero, or a parent to them than an evil. Since the police and Child Services are a threat to Maxwell Wallace, they eventually become a threat to the children themselves…"

"That's horrible!" said Lyla as they entered the commercial side they had started out from, "Can't anyone do something? Don't these kids see how their lives could be at risk?"

Mr. Jeffries sighed, "They _are _just children after all. Besides, after feeling rescued by him from whatever it is they ran away from, let's just say it's hard to show them otherwise. Evan is more than lucky, he is blessed and that's what Andrea doesn't get…"

"Blessed? Ms. Lane?" Lyla was confused, "Ok, how does Ms. Lane fit into all this?"

"She really is the best psychologist there is. She's not just intelligent, but smart, you know…"

"You seem quite fond of her…" Lyla blushed as she asked him such a personal question.

Mr. Jeffries chuckled, "Andrea and I just go way back. We went to college together, until our professions took us our own way. I saw her just once at the top of her game when we worked on a case together, but after her fall, she changed".

"What happened to her?"

"She got too involved with a case and you know what they say happens when you play with fire," he continued, "But she is great and though Walden County will be at a loss once she's gone, the job is too small for her abilities and that's an indicator to her bad performance, especially with Evan's escapes".

"Evan…" Lyla smiled though she felt the sting of her tears, "I've loved him all his life and yet I feel completely paralyzed now that he's finally with me".

"Same with Mr. Connelly?" Mr. Jeffries felt Ms. Novachek and him where becoming fast friends. If this was the case, Lyla Novachek would become the first person he'd willingly befriend after Janine's and Mira's death. After his talk with Arthur he couldn't help but feel like he had to change. Arthur had made him realize he'd been tiptoeing around his life all this time, thinking they would miraculously come back so they could pick up right where they left off.

"Yes," Lyla admitted pretty much just enjoying the company of a new friend, "Don't you sometimes get the feeling that it is us, as humans, the ones to complicate our own lives?"

"Every day!" he chuckled, "My father always said that life was pretty simple, you know. And for a while I believed him, but I guess it was easy to forget his wise words when tough days come around."

"I know exactly what you mean …" Lyla began to feel guilty that she was enjoying herself while her son could be in great danger, "Why do I feel so confused?"

"Because you are fighting with the feelings you felt and the ones you feel now…" He smiled, "We both are and it's killing us. It doesn't allow us to concentrate on life".

"Evan will be fine, we'll find him and then my life can begin…"

"Ms. Novachek," Mr. Jeffries stopped her and held her hand, "I think it has already begun. Don't waste time and don't take anything for granted. Don't allow a fear of death keep you from living. It's the voice of experience talking to you…"

Lyla watched as the man's eyes filled up and allowed a tear or two to escape him. With that she nodded and they both resumed their walk only now looking for Evan seemed more an excuse.

Ms. Lane sat on her chair drinking a glass of red wine. Papers were scattered on her desk as she had been organizing her to do list to quickly proceed with Evan's adoption. She thought of where'd she'd like to go, but had no place to run to. No one waited for her anywhere so she had no one to turn to. She pondered upon her life searching for the answers to what had gone so terribly wrong in her life. She had loved as hard as she had suffered, and laughed as hard as she had cried. Maybe she was destined to an early death. Ms. Lane didn't feel anything as her clock stroke midnight to her thirty-first birthday.

Hope and Reverend J had taught Evan how to pray. After the lesson, he realized he'd always known. Only difference now: he knew whom to pray to. He kneeled under the small beam of light and wind that came from outside and put his hands together. He cried bitterly like he'd never allowed himself to. For a moment he forgot he had kneeled to pray and not to cry, but he couldn't stop.

He cried for all those moments where he felt like crying but couldn't. Evan cried for every day he thought of his parents away from him; for every birthday missed and every night in fear. He cried for every time he'd been sick and imagined them at his bedside. He also cried for all the silence he had punished himself to and for all the missed hugs he so desperately needed today.

Although he didn't feel much like stopping, he eventually calmed down. It felt good to cry. Now, Evan remembered his task at hand and he began to pray. He wasn't sure he was doing it right but he was glad to be doing it. Unsure of how it worked to be heard he opened his eyes in time to see the beam of light disappear before him. It left and Evan wondered if it meant that there was no hope for him.

In his desperate search for his son, Louis had lost track of Arthur. He had been by his side just before he entered a bar that featured a genius guitarist, as advertised. It looked sketchy and Louis doubted very much that a place that didn't allow Arthur to accompany him inside would allow any minors to perform. Louis arrived a few minutes before the performance. With his mind lost on Arthur and the risks he took outside the bar, it pained Louis to discover the genius guitarist was nothing but a fat, bald guy with a ukulele.

Immediately making his way through the crowd, probably drawn by the advertisement yet not a bit disappointed on what they got, Louis exited the building. Arthur was no longer there. He walked around the building thinking his companion had hidden somewhere, but he couldn't find him. There was an old warehouse a couple of blocks down to his left and more bars and club for many more blocks to his right. Yet, he had no idea where to even begin to search for Arthur, let alone for his son.

"Pssssst…"

Louis heard a sound but didn't move. The street was filled with all kinds of noise and people.

"Hey! Pssssssssstt…"

This time Louis knew someone was calling his attention. He turned to look at all directions, but couldn't see anyone.

"Hey, mister! Pssssst!"

Finally behind a dumpster in a dark alley in between the building he was standing in front of and the next, he saw Arthur. He had been hiding after all! Louis sighed as he realized his search was only still one, and the most important: Evan.

"What are you doing here?" Louis asked.

"Shshs! Get down!" Arthur said in a whisper.

"What? What are we playing?" Louis realized he wasn't too different from Marshall who joked to release stress.

"I saw Wizard…" Arthur said.

Louis expression changed, "Where is he?"

"SHSHSHS!" scolded the boy, "Get down! He's gone into that building a few minutes ago. He was alone, but playing the harmonica. Maybe he does have August!"

Louis looked at the place Arthur saw Wizard go in. It was a small tavern. Probably less pricey than the usual bars and clubs of New York, even this far out from the city. He didn't know what to do. This situation was as new as his parenthood. It seemed to Louis this was the crossroads of his life. After this there would be a before and after and though he hated to plan, he knew he had to take some decisions.

"Maybe we should go in?" Arthur asked. Louis had forgotten Arthur was just a kid and had to be reminded by the boy's scared glance.

"No." Louis said, " I have a better plan. I'll go in and try to strike a conversation. Maybe if I tell him I am looking for an act and willing to pay well he'll tell me if he has Evan. You stay here and wait 'til we're done. Follow us from a block away and if you see the police bring them with you."

"But…" Arthur didn't understand.

"No buts, Arthur," Louis was serious, "I appreciate your help, but I can't risk your life anymore. If you helped my son escape Wizard once then he's probably got it in for you too. Besides, I need you to do as I say because you are the only one who can help Evan if something should happen to me…"

"What will happen to you?"

"Nothing probably, it's just a manner of speech, I guess. Long story short, I need you safe…"

Arthur couldn't believe three people had stood up for him and his safety today. Maybe he was wrong about second chances and opportunities. All he knew was that he wasn't about to go messing it up.

"Yes, sir…" was his solemn answer as he and Louis began their long wait for Wizard.

"It goes straight to voice mail…" Lyla said hanging up her phone.

"Maybe Mr. Connelly is up to something…"

Lyla and Mr. Jeffries where back at square one. Why they thought they could find Louis and Arthur there they didn't know.

"Shouldn't he call then?" Lyla's anxiety returned.

"Maybe he can't," Mr. Jeffries said, "Why don't we head their way? If we find them we'll know what's going on".

The twosome followed Louis's and Arthur's footsteps through their side of town. That's when they realized they would never find Evan. Neither Lyla, nor Richard knew this side of town. The bars, clubs, stores, and just noise of the city were unfamiliar territory. There was nothing they could do now, Lyla felt, than to regret their choice of teams.

Marshall thought he had to be going crazy! He could actually hear some kind of whispering that told him which way to go. He came across some old warehouses by the sea. There were a couple that still functioned as he could see the men working and he could hear the boats' engines roar. For a moment he was distracted. The melody he heard was so distant that he could barely make it out. Also, his mind kept him busy as he tried to remember what he had been taught of religion as a child. Marshall didn't know much on the topic, but he was sure there was some kind of presence leading his way. The sparkles in the air that made up the beam of moonlight leading the way reminded him of a white dress as he stepped on its tail with no idea where it would take him.

Suddenly the sky cleared up and now the moon shone everything it could touch. It reminded Marshall of a hot summer day, only it was getting colder and darker. Marshall looked around. There were three old warehouses in a row. The one farthest away from him had lost half of its roof. That meant it had probably caved in, therefore no one would be in there. This he concluded after convincing himself of Evan's abduction. Someone had to have taken him. Marshall argued that the kid was too scared to leave his side. He didn't think Evan dumb enough to wander off yet again today, especially in the state he found him.

His nephew had been abducted. Another reason was the place he had been lead to. A forgotten place only known by those whose bread depended on it to know where to go. The atmosphere gave way to chills and Marshall's guilt grew stronger.

"EVAN!"

He shouted not sure how he remembered his name so well tonight.

"EVAN!"

He shouted again. Marshall walked around the first building once and the second building twice. He hurried to the third building to find there was no access to it. The third warehouse was in worse condition than Marshall had seen before. There was no way there was anyone in there. Yet he was there for a reason. No matter how unknown the reason, he decided not to give up. Marshall summoned his courage and walked towards the second warehouse for his third search before going to the first for its second.

"More beer and something nice for the stomach!"

Wizard shouted to the bartender as he flaunted a couple of twenties in his hand. He was in a good enough mood to have wash his face and worn his hat again. Thanks to the hat, Louis was able to recognize him the minute he entered the bar after him. Worried that he'd jeopardize his strategy, Louis decided to sit close enough to listen to what Wizard said before entering any kind of action. He ordered a beer and kept a low profile from the man just a few bar stools away.

"You sure are in a good mood today, Wallace!" said the bartender as he served him a sandwich, some chips and the beer he ordered.

"Stanley, what is this?" Wizard asked, "Is this decent food? I am a paying customer!"

"This is as decent as you can get here and afford right now. You've already had two beers and I want to make sure you'll pay this time!" the bartender barked at him.

"Don't ever say that again, Stan. You are talking to a rich man!" Wizard said much to Stanley's amusement, "You don't believe me?"

Stanley laughed, "You are a rich man? HA! That'll be the day pigs fly!"

"Yeah? Well for all you know they could be soaring all over the sky right now!"

"I doubt it…"

Stanley decided not to waste more time on Wizard's conversation. No other man seemed to want to bother to talk to him and ask how he became a rich man. Louis didn't know if he wanted to jump in. After a while, the man between them left his stool and Louis made his move. For starters he changed stools and was now sitting side by side to Wizard. He watched the old man devour his sandwich as if it was his last meal. It might as well be. Before Louis could say anything another man sat next to Wizard, ordered a drink and stared at him.

"So? What do you want now?" said the man.

This man was a younger than Wizard was, but Louis believed himself younger still. He had a mustache and beard and was dressed in black. The one distinctive thing about him was a gold tooth and a large gold ring with a sapphire on it. The stone distracted Wizard's focus as his eyes wondered after its glow. Louis realized that the man did this on purpose. It was his way to show the control he had over the mad man's mind.

"Talk to me Wally…" he said in a hoarse voice as he drank his beer.

"I stroke gold, Pierce!" Wizard laughed, "But I'm not going to let go for anything less than a million!"

"A million? You're out of your mind!" Pierce laughed at him as he seemed to be ready to leave.

"Pierce! I am practically giving him to you". Wizard grew desperate and his voice rose enough so that Stanley looked his way. He got Pierce to sit back down.

Louis had to make a harder effort to listen to their new conversation, since Wizard talked to his back to him.

"Listen, Pierce, you know me…"

"That's exactly why Wally! You're not what you used to be. Remember last time you called me?"

"Last time I called everything got complicated. The kid's a basket case and how can you deal with that, huh? But he is a genius! Swing by my place and hear him play. Convince yourself first and then take him off my hands and send him to your friends on the West Coast".

"Seems you've thought this through?" Pierce threw a couple of dollars on the counter.

"What do you say?"

"What about parents?"

"I told you last time: there are no parents. I'm his guardian and legal representation?"

"You have the papers to back that up?" Pierced asked; he didn't seemed too convinced at their negotiation.

"Papers? What papers? You've never worked with any papers? What are you asking me for papers?"

Pierce put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down, "Wallace, I am going through hell right now. I got the cops on him and their eyes and ears around all the time. I can't afford any mistakes for the time being and a kid is always trouble".

"Well—how do you know?" Wizard became angry as he realized Pierce would leave him empty handed.

"He gave you trouble once didn't he?" Pierce said, "I'm not interested. Go find yourself someone stupider than you".

Wizard sat back down and threw his fist on the counter top. He took a sip on his beard and mumbled something at Stanley who had looked his way and laughed. The night wasn't turning out the way he thought it would. That's when he heard someone say: "A million, eh? I can do that…"

Wizard looked at the man: his blue eyes seemed familiar, but that didn't matter now. He was just getting closer to becoming a rich man.

He was done crying. His head hurt and he just wanted to go home. _"I just want to go home"_ he heard his voice in his head one too many times. Evan became desperate enough to start shouting the phrase and running around the room like a lunatic. For all the years he was thought crazy, now he decided to act like it. He was desperate and he was going to do something about it if it killed him.

"HELP! I want to go home! Let me out! Let me out!"

Evan shouted the same thing so many times it was almost like a chant. His voice had never sounded so loud and before he knew it the hurt in his throat made him realize his voice was nearly gone. Evan thought of his parents and promised to listen better and do as he was told. He finally understood Ms. Lane's responsibility to all of the boys at Walden. He couldn't even imagine any of the other kids in the situation he was in today. Evan question his life, its purpose and planned his future. Quickly he gave up on it and sent up a prayer for his life.

He felt a voice. Evan opened his blue eyes and looked up at the sky to meet the moon. It had returned and shone brighter than it had before. The small window was too tall for him to reach. He jumped a couple of times to no avail and eventually he convinced himself that the sound he heard was just his imagination.

"_Evan…"_

There it was again: a soft whisper almost like a song. It wasn't at all like the music he had been hearing since the day he was born. It was a new kind of song with a melody too unknown to be deciphered. Was it announcing a miracle? Had his prayers worked and was this the answer? Evan fixed his glance directly at the moon. For a minute his mind drifted as he wondered if looking directly at the moon was as harmful as looking directly at the sun. His eyes became tired and dark spots flickered before him.

"_Evan…"_

Arthur didn't leave regardless what Louis said. He also didn't pick up the phone when he saw Lyla's calls come in. He had a mission and he owed respect, he knew, but he had a strange kind of feeling and didn't want to ignore it. His great efforts not to fall asleep paid off when after about an hour he saw Louis come out of the building with Wizard by his side. They headed towards the road that led to the quiet side of town where the docs where. Arthur distinctively remembered the place because that's where he liked to escape to when things got bad at home. There was something soothing about water flowing that to this day made him feel at easy. Only he couldn't be at ease. Watching carefully where the men went, Arthur finally decided to call Lyla and modify the plan as he best thought it.

"Evan's mom?" he asked when Lyla answered her phone.

"_Yeah…Who's this? Louis?"_

"No. It's Arthur. Louis isn't here right now. I need you to bring the cops to the docs…"

"_Wait, what? Arthur! Is Louis ok? Did you find Evan? Where are you?"_

"Listen lady, we can't waste time! Just get the cops to come with you! We're headed towards the docs! Where them old storages are at, you know the place?"

"_I'm sure we can find it, but what's going on? Arthur please…"_

"Listen, I don't know what is going on. Louis is with Wizard right now and I have to follow them so that nothing bad happens to them. Just get the cops and hurry!"

The call made Lyla more anxious. She told Mr. Jeffries and they quickly hurried to the police station where they met Ms. Lane who had been there explaining the situation to them. It took some convincing but finally they were on their way to the docs.

"Oh, yes! It's a sweet deal, two million dollars!" Wizard said as he walked with Louis toward some old warehouses on the forgotten side of the harbor.

Louis didn't know much of New York, but he was sure he hadn't been here or even known this was so close to the clubs and pubs. He wondered if he had done right to trust Arthur enough to leave him on his own, especially when Mr. Jeffries feared he would run away.

"Didn't you offer one million to that other man?" Louis asked.

"You are sharp," Wizard smiled and took his harmonica out of his pocket, "I asked for a million _before_ he heard the kid play, you know, as a security deposit. I know what the kid's worth and so I was ready to pounce the minute after he heard my August play!"

"August? August Rush?"

Wizard became suspicious of this man's question, "How do you know his name? I've yet to mention the whole of it?"

"I heard him play once at Washington Square. He's pretty good…" Louis answered holding back the urge to punch him as he had back then.

"Isn't he? Then was I not smart to ask _you_ for more?" Wizard smiled and played his harmonica.

The melody of the song _Moon Dance_ was all too familiar as he remembered the night he met Lyla. He had never thought too much about destiny, but that night he met her, the night Evan was procreated, it had been the sound by Wizard's harmonica that had made the atmosphere seem magical.

"Nice sound…" he said for the young Louis who had admired the sound, he detested so much now, back then.

"Thank you," Wizard smiled, "You know, I taught Ev—Aug, everything he knows".

The walk became silent after a while. Louis looked straight on their way for he felt wizard's stare on him so still it gave him chills and a very bad feeling.

"You're from San Francisco?" Wizard spoke, "It will be easy for you to take the kid out of the state. You have the same blue eyes…"

Louis looked at him and thought the night became colder, "Do I?" he asked and right after his question Wizard began to run.

Louis laughed at the irony, Mr. Wallace was no fool, right before chasing after him.

Evan cried harder now as he thought he was going insane. He was scared as never before and was unable to control his feelings.

"_Evan…"_

Someone called out to him, but no matter how hard he tried Evan just couldn't call back at it. He needed to know who called for him first and this voice was not familiar. His body ached as it trembled in fear; cold sweat ran down his spine and forehead making him realize he was probably getting sick. The place was inhabitable for the rats, let alone a human being. That's when Evan realized he was sick, not insane. However, he could hear the voice calling to him and calling stronger still.

"EVAN!"

Marshall didn't care if anyone heard him anymore. He was about to give up when he heard whimpering coming from the darkest side of the first warehouse. Getting closer only made it worse as Marshall couldn't make out if the whimper was human or animal or even there at all! It was either very late or extremely early and though his mind couldn't really tell his body could; he was getting tired, his throat hurt and his muscles ached. Marshall was getting sick and much to his surprise for rarely did he ever get sick. His eyes watered, but he thought he could make out a shadow—or some kind of movement—from a small window on an edge.

"Evan? Is that you lad?" he asked as he put his hands on the wall with the window. It was ice cold.

He waited a reply much in hope to have found him and end this nightmare once and for all, but when his answer didn't come again Marshall became frustrated.

"Damn it! EVAN!"

Arthur knew a short cut to the warehouses through some alleys. The alleys where abandoned as well, if not for a couple of homeless men wondering around those parts. He prayed he wouldn't encounter any of them as he tried to make it before Wizard so he could make him trip on something so that Louis could finally get a hold of him. That was the plan and this time he would follow it through.

Panting he got to the corner at the end of the alley where the clubs ended and the solitaire walk to the warehouses began. Looked at the path Wizard was most likely to take but didn't see him. He must have been early. Arthur struggled with the tiredness he felt as the lights from the bars and pubs began to disappear. Just before they were completely gone he saw Louis.

Louis made it alone through the path to the warehouses, but he stood confused at a crossroads. Arthur had forgotten about that! Just before getting to the road to the docks, there was a three-way crossroads: one led back to the city, the other to the warehouses and the other through his same alley to the beginning of the clubs' district. Louis's cellphone went off in his pocket making a loud noise as the bass guitar played some song Arthur thought familiar.

Arthur tried to turn it off. He didn't want it to ruin his plans. He looked up at where Louis stood, he wouldn't want to lose him, and realized Louis saw him and mouthed some word he couldn't make up. By the time he realized what Louis was saying the word was run…and run he did, right into Wizard's hands.


	12. Chapter 12

**Episode 12: **_"Hollow Whispers Song" __**Pt. 2**_

"Something's wrong Mr. Jeffries!" Lyla almost whimpered to her good friend as they rode into the darkest side of town with the Manhattan Police.

"Now, Ms. Novachek, we don't know that…" It was Mr. Jeffries job to keep her optimistic about things, regardless of what he felt himself.

"Louis won't answer his phone!" Lyla began to cry, "His phone cannot be turned off at a time like this! Something must have happened to them! I feel it…"

"Now Lady," said Officer Chuck, their driver today, "Many a-women feel that way in a situation of great stress and pressure, but there is probably nothing to worry about it. Women's intuition ain't always right, you know?"

"And your years of experience are? Because I read the news and women wouldn't have this six-sense if men were doing their job as they should! My son has been endangered twice and what have you done, Officer?" Lyla was very angry and she regretted getting the police involved.

"Now missus, _that_ could be charged as assault to the authority…"

"Assaulting the authority? By questioning its use of its power? Power that's given by voters and taxpayers such as myself?"

"Ms. Novacheck…" Mr. Jeffries called her.

"Yeah? Well, I have a different theory!" Officer Chuck was annoyed, "I would love to share it with you…"

"I suggest you say nothing more, Officer," said Ms. Lane coolly, "Another statement like that or related could sound strongly of police brutality. She is just a stressed mother with a deep connection to her son and husband and as a psychologist I can vouch for their mental and emotional health, as well as yours. I suggest you do your job and Ms. Novachek promises to behave".

"She started it!" he wailed.

"Well, she's got the right," Ms. Lane said, "As a taxpayer and voter she can very well question where her money is going to. However, and regardless of your theory officer, I doubt you are the one to answer her questions. A simple: 'we do the best we can ma'am', would have sufficed. Especially since we are here on duty, searching for an endangered child…"

Lyla was uncomfortable as she listened to Ms. Lane, then suddenly she felt Officer Chuck's glance at her through the rearview mirror and when their eyes met he mumbled between his teeth:

"We do the best we can ma'am…"

Officer Tom who had been sitting beside him looked away and chuckled.

Louis's cell-phone went off in his pocket making a loud noise as the bass guitar played some familiar song. Arthur tried to turn it off but he didn't know how. He didn't want it to ruin his plans. He looked up at where Louis stood, he wouldn't want to lose him, and realized Louis saw him and mouthed some word he couldn't make up. By the time he realized what Louis was saying the word was run…and run he did, right into Wizard's hands.

"Gotcha!"

Wizard said sounding happy. Louis ran towards them while Wizard tried to drag Arthur as fast as he could away from Louis. But Arthur moved like a maniac trying to set himself free of Wizard's grasp, hence slowing him down.

"Let him go!" Louis said ready to fight.

"Stop right there!" Wizard stopped him with his pocket knife, "Don't come any closer or Arthur gets it!"

"Uncle? Is that you?"

Marshall hated that word, but he couldn't deny feeling relieved to hear him say it. Finally he found Evan behind the wall he was leaning at. He looked around and saw the entrances where at the two other ends of the building.

"Hang in there kid. I'm gonna getcha out…"

He then ran to the closer side of the building but saw the entrance there was blocked. Marshall figured that had to have been the back side of the warehouse because it was blocked with boxes and other stuff too big and heavy for him to get out of the way himself. He ran as fast as he could to the other side and saw the door was just barely locked with another board. Marshall kicked the door, but it didn't cave in. He realized he didn't have as much strength as he started this journey out with. He put his hands on his knees trying to get some air and a little rest. From the back of his mind lured back Evan's raptor and how he could be returning any minute. If that person found him there, trying to rescue his victim, things could get worse. Marshall just didn't have the strength for that now.

He took a deep breath and kicked the door again and again with more or less strength than the time before. Finally it caved in completely. With the door down, Marshall found himself in total darkness as he wondered in to find his nephew.

"EVAN!" he shouted.

"OVER HERE…over here_…over here…over here…over here_…"

The echo of the place made it sound like Evan was everywhere! Marshall's thin patience was running even thinner by the minute.

"Come on, come on! DO SOMETHING!" he shouted more at himself than anyone else when he remembered Evan was by a window. Also, warehouses where usually just an empty square of a place and this one had to be pretty much empty.

Mapping the place in his mind with the memories he had of the times he circled the outside, Marshall began to walk forward to where he thought Evan could be. Now he was sure to find him, no matter what.

"Let me go!" Arthur wailed.

"You thought I wouldn't recognize you?" Wizard talked to Louis, "I'd recognize those eyes anywhere! ANYWHERE! I've been looking for them all this time and now I have found them and I call dibs, I found him before you!"

"What are you talking about? I'm his dad!"

"His dad…HIS DAD? It was I, Maxwell Wallace who taught him everything he knows!"

"Really? Julliard had nothing to do with it?"

"Julliard? HA! They steal your soul there…besides, even _that_ he owes to me! I made him everything he is, _I_ am his father, not you. All he got from you are his pretty little eyes—AAAHH!"

Wizard had gotten distracted enough to give Arthur an opportunity to bite the old man's hand and set himself free. It wasn't easy, but he was swift enough to get far away from him, into the background of the warehouses.

"There! He's at the docks! Evan's at the docks!" Arthur shouted as he ran to the warehouses.

Wizard stared at Louis with disgust and ran after Arthur before him. Louis quickly caught pace as they neared the warehouse. He jumped on Wizard punching him straight on the face hoping to give Arthur enough time help Evan escape and run; and also, allowing his rage to set free.

Ms. Lane looked outside the window thinking where she should find herself when all this was over. It was really pointless to do anything about Evan and honestly she didn't care. Lyla had calmed down but still frantically looked everywhere hoping her eyes would find them. It was Richard Jeffries's mind the one she couldn't, and had never been able to read. His eyes where fixed on the road before them. Since he sat in the middle space of the back seat of the police car he had the better look.

Now watching him carefully and under the moonlight, she saw her old friend seemed tired. Ms. Lane had known Richard when he had been happy. She was there to celebrate his wedding and child with him and had a good, yet somewhat distant relation to his family. It was after they worked on that one case together that their lives took their horrible turn. Andrea Lane didn't remember the case; everything that happened afterwards helped block it out. Now they worked on a case together and she could see the toll it had taken on him. The usual shine of his eyes was quickly fading as had once faded her beautiful smile.

Finally the car stopped at a crossroads where Officer Tom asked them to get down. He explained that the road to the warehouses was rough so it was better to continue by foot. Officer Chuck insisted they stayed behind, but Lyla wouldn't take it. She wanted to continue the road with them. At the end, Officer Tom dealt a bargain: Ms. Lane and Mr. Jeffries would stay behind in the car while Lyla came along with them.

Lyla felt extremely uncomfortable among two police officers, especially with Officer Chuck. She was tired—so much so, that she feared she'd end up emotionless. She walked a few steps behind them looking at her feet. Her mind wandered around her memories and experiences, reviewing her life as if today was her last day. Maybe it was her last day of being who's she's been until now. She didn't know where all these feelings and memories came from but she found herself wishing a new life.

Their walk further into the alley toward the docks and warehouses seemed long as the night deepened. She tripped over a small piece of wood or maybe a rock and was silenced by Officer Chuck. He was annoyed by her presence as she was annoyed with his. That's when she looked down again to discover blood on the ground. At first glance she wanted to scream, but the sound never made it out of her.

Officer Tom turned around to check on her: "What is it Miss?"

"Blood…" Lyla's chest contracted making it hard to breathe, "That's blood!"

Mr. Jeffries and Ms. Lane sat in the two front seats of the police car. At first they were silent and barely looked at each other, but finally the situation became humorous to them. Probably their tiredness speaking, the twosome burst out laughing.

"Why are we laughing?" Mr. Jeffries asked.

"I don't know…" Ms. Lane dried her eyes, "But had anyone told me we'd be sitting here—in a police car, well I would have called them crazy!"

"How much more crazy must we live through?" he asked when he realized their laughter faded.

"I don't know, but aren't you sick of it?" Ms. Lane looked at him, but he didn't reply. "As a psychologist I pride myself in helping people get over their mental obstacles and regain a sense of self that they have long forgotten. However, for the longest time I have been unable to help myself…or you, for whatever that matter!"

"Me?" he finally asked.

"I know how you loved Janine and little Mira, but you can't keep living as if they were coming back. It is time you moved on…"

Mr. Jeffries felt attacked, "What about you? How long are you going to continue beating yourself up over one mistake?"

"You misunderstood me," she calmly corrected, "It is time we _both_ moved on…"

Their conversation had made it uncomfortable for them. Either one of them had the energy to get up and leave or at least wait outside. Mr. Jeffries looked at Ms, Lane and she was still pretty much the same beautiful girl he met in college. It had been Andrea who introduced Janine and him; Janine was her roommate. But Andrea was right: Janine and Elmira were never coming back and he had to move on. They would have wanted him to. On this new phase of his life he could use a friend, someone he wouldn't have to explain who he was or had been; that was Andrea Lane.

"Happy Birthday, Andy…" he said out of the blue.

Her green eyes almost blinded him when they stared in surprise. He was sure Ms. Lane had tried hard to forget today, so she didn't expect him to remember.

"How did you…?"

"Remember?" he smiled, "Neither Janine or Elmira ever forgot".

"I especially miss them every year on this day," she said, "They would have wanted us both to move on…"

"You know," Mr. Jeffries chuckled, "Janine always said you where the prettiest face she'd ever seen. I always agreed…"

"She was nice, but not too bright…"

Mr. Jeffries took her hand and kissed it, "I'm just glad to have you in my life…"

"I don't see why, but I am lucky". Ms. Lane looked down and before she could react to anything she was kissed by her long time friend.

A wail echoed in the night as a loud bang came from the first warehouse they saw. The officers ran to it, but Lyla lagged behind. Not because she couldn't, but because her feet felt like steel. She finally made it in. The building's roof had caved in completely. Neither one of them knew what to do next. Officer Tom and Officer Chuck stared at one another trying to figure out their next move.

"EVAN! LOUIS!" Lyla's desperate cry finally broke the silence.

The dust seemed like a monstrous wave headed that headed towards them and threatened to cover them up. However, Lyla only walked closer singing her hollow song, desperately calling out for Louis and Evan. Hysteria made her brave as she made her way into the disaster. Officer Tom held her. He wouldn't let her anywhere near the ruins of an abandoned building. The building collapse right before them, only moments after they heard the first noise.

Lyla's body crumbled along with the building as she collapse in the arms of Officer Tom. She didn't faint, but she literally felt life escape her. Louis and Evan were most likely in that building and not yet into the year of having found them, she now had to give them up. Even Officer Chuck felt for her.

Suddenly, from the dust came a shadow. It limped and held some kind of rag on its arm. Expectant, Officer Chuck took out his gun and warned him of their presence. Officer Tom gently placed Lyla on the floor and seconded his partner.

"There's a man buried there! I need help!"

It was Louis's voice and Lyla's eyes finally made out his figure. He was covered in dust, his leg was hurt and he held his left shoulder with his right hand. Regardless his situation, and hers, Lyla ran toward him and kissed him. The two officers passed by them to search for the man Louis warned them about. The dust had cleared up.

"Evan? Where's Evan? How is he?" Lyla relaxed a little, though she wouldn't let go of him.

"He's a little feverish, but he'll be fine. Marshall's got him. He found him…"

"Your brother?"

Louis sighed, "I don't know many details. I asked him to go straight to the hospital. We'd meet him there…"

"You're hurt!" Lyla examined him. Louis had a few scratches on him, a bloody shoulder and possibly a broken leg.

Louis looked back at the mess behind him where the police searched.

"I had met Evan before, the same day of his concert. The man who abducted him wanted to exploit his talent. I found him tonight and now he lies beneath the rubble…"

Lyla looked. The men had probably found him for they started their way back to them.

"Well…" said Officer Chuck, "He's dead"

"Did you know this man?" Officer Tom asked them.

"I did not," replied Louis, "I only got his name: Maxwell Wallace, though he went by Wizard. I tried to get him out, but he ran to a different direction. The man was mad".

"Maxwell Wallace? Wizard? Yeah…we knew him. He was insane!" said Officer Chuck.

"I—I think Ms. Lane and Mr. Jeffries have more information about him," Lyla said breathing easier now that the nightmare was over.

"Chuck," said Tom, "Take them to the car and call for back up. This man needs a hospital. I have to stay here until the report is done. You will both have to testify after you are tended to".

Arthur led the way back to that initial crossroads for Marshall who carried Evan in his arms. There was no way he could make it all the way to the hospital feeling as he did. Luckily for them a police car stood there waiting.

"Help! Please help us!" Arthur hurried towards it and to his surprise found Ms. Lane and Mr. Jeffries inside.

"Arthur? What's going on?" Mr. Jeffries said exiting the car.

Marshall got closer to them; Evan unconscious in his arms.

"Evan? What happened?" Mr. Jeffries asked.

"Never mind that! We need a hospital now!" Marshall yelled.

"And who are you?" asked Ms. Lane from the driver's seat.

"Is this really necessary now?" Marshall asked, "I'm the kid's uncle!"

"Hop in…" she said starting the engine.

"Wait! WAIT!" yelled Officer Chuck waving his hands as he ran to the car.

"Oh, what now?" mumbled Marshall.

"Officer, we need to get to the hospital right away!" said Mr. Jeffries.

"I know," he said by the time Lyla and Louis had already come to sight, "There is a man down. I need to call for back up and to do my job best I have to drive you there myself…"

"Evan!" Lyla ran and came inside the car where Marshall still held her son.

"He'll be fine…" he said a bit embarrassed. Marshall knew this was all his fault.

"Thank you…" she said as an act of forgiveness towards her son's uncle.

Louis sat next to them and Arthur sat next to the other door next to Marshall. They squished themselves in the backseat as did on the front seat Mr. Jeffries, Ms. Lane and Officer Chuck. The siren was turned on and immediately they were on their way.

"This is unit 5783, this is Chuck, ten four…" he called on his radio.

"Copy. Over" came a voice from the other end.

"Headed to the hospital now, but Tommy needs back up. He's over at the old warehouses by the docs to the east. There's a dead man and a collapsed building. It's been a hell of a night!"

Evan woke up to a room filled with light. The sun blinded him that first instant and the noises of New York streets told him it was probably late in the afternoon. He sat straighter up on his bed and realized his hand was connected to some kind of machine that held a pouch with liquid. Later he would learn it was an IV that kept him hydrated. For the moment the memory of the day before invaded him. Remembering everything he looked about.

On a chair next to his bed sat his father holding his mother between his arms. They peacefully slept. Evan wondered what had happened to his father's foot that was wrapped by something white. They looked so tired Evan could almost see the night they had reflected in their faces. Across from him slept Arthur. He sat on the floor to an edge of the room. Next to him the chair was occupied by Mr. Jeffries who held his head with his hand. Marshall was there too. He sat on the floor next to the door asleep, coughing a little. Evan smiled as he felt a new kind of music building up from inside him.

"Hey…"

He heard his mother's voice almost from behind him. Without another word she sat next to him and embraced him long and hard, while kissing his head over and over. Evan felt safe and warm and like a different person. He tried really hard not to cry.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"I'm good. How are you? How is he?" Evan turned to look at Louis who still slept.

Lyla chuckled softly, "We'll be fine".

Later in the day, the police came to visit to get their testimony. Wizard was dead. He had actually died on his way to the hospital, after having pretty much all the bones in his body broken by the rubble. Evan couldn't help thinking what happened to his harmonica. Hope and Reverend James also came to visit. His room had been filled of friends and ex-foes as Ms. Lane come through the door with Peter.

"I'm happy to see you well, Evan" Ms. Lane smiled like they seldom saw her do, "There is no doubt you are one very special person. That is why, I got in my hands the adoptions papers, all signed and in order: you are officially Ms. Novacheck and Mr. Connelly's son".

Evan's face lit up as the room filled with cheer and laughter.

"Good for ya' Aug!" Arthur said clapping.

"However," Ms. Lane's voice called for silence, "You've still to resolve your marital status…"

Lyla blushed and Marshall laughed at her, "Good luck, kid…"

"Thanks…" Evan smiled at him and Marshall smiled at him too.

"I wasn't really talking to you…" he scratched his head as he looked at his brother. Louis's eyes regained their shine and Marshall left sure, everything was alright between them.

"Where are you going uncle?" Evan asked curiously.

"Don't call me that kid," he sighed, "I ain't going anywhere anyways…"

Evan saw Marshall leave, but this time he didn't feel anxious. The people in his live weren't going to disappear ever again.

"Well, we best head back. I still have paperwork to turn in. Come on boys…" said Ms. Lane.

Arthur and Peter walked over to Evan and said goodbye. Evan promised to go visit them after looking at his parents for approval.

"Uh…Ms. Lane" Jeffries called her and she stopped halfway out, "What are the chances for a single man to adopt?"

"Any particular kid in mind?" Ms. Lane smiled.

"Yes…" Mr. Jeffries looked at everyone around him, "I would like to adopt Arthur…"

Arthur's face lit up. He didn't know what it meant entirely, but if his heart was happy his mind did nothing but trust it.

"Well, Richard, adoption could be long and tortuous…" she smiled, "But seeing you know someone in the field, I'd say you've got pretty good chances. See you first thing tomorrow morning?"

"See you then," he said as he watched her leave, "And maybe sometime after that?"

Ms. Lane walked away smiley followed by the two boys.

"Mr. Jeffries!" Lyla got close to him and nudged him. Mr. Jeffries smiled, said his goodbye and left.

The day Evan packed his things to leave Walden County Home for Boys he was a different boy from all the other times he had exited the place. Not only where the circumstances different, but _his_ situation was different. He was leaving to move with his parents. He was finally part of a family. It was sad to leave Peter behind, especially after Ms. Lane was busy training the new warden, some guy named Joe. Joe looked cool, but after him leaving, Walden would never be the same.

Mr. Jeffries was assigned another orphanage as a measure to help Arthur's adoption process. Soon Arthur would be Mr. Jeffries son and they'd be going to the same school. Lyla made sure they'd see all their friends. However, Evan just wanted to know if they'd see Ms. Lane again; No matter how sure his parents where that they most certainly would, he just wasn't sure. He liked her a whole lot better now that she smiled often.

Evan no longer sat between his parents on his way to his new home. He didn't really think there was much space between them anyways and he didn't mind. His parents had decided to live together in Lyla's apartment until they found a bigger place of their own. Tonight they were going to have all their friends over as a celebration of the conclusion of the adoption process. Evan was no longer Evan Taylor; his name had changed to Evan Connelly and he liked the sound of that better.

Evan sat in the musical corner, next to his mother's cello, and his father's and his guitars, looking at the pictures he had taken in the last several weeks. He made a mental note to ask Marshall to take him where he could print them out and surprise his parents with the new decorations.

"Hey, kid…"

He was startled by his father's voice. Louis cast a shadow on him as he asked Evan to stand up in front of him. His signed and drawn on cast prevented him to kneeling at all.

"I need you to do something for me…"

The hot summer day made the small apartment seem kind of stuffy. As he made his way to the kitchen he regretted his decision to wear socks indoors. It wasn't at all as cold as it was in the morning.

"I brought beer…"

He heard Marshall said as he came in. He couldn't make out what Lyla said to him, but it must've annoyed him for he heard his uncle mumble and then the distinctive sound opening a beer bottle made.

"Mom?" Evan ask as he stood before her, his father a few steps behind.

"Evan? You're not dressed yet? Our guests are going to be here any minute!" she was stressed out. She'd been cooking all morning.

"He looks fine…" said Marshall before and after a gulp of his drink.

"Go on…" Louis whispered.

Evan didn't know what he was doing, but he followed instructions down to every little detail. He wondered what inside that little black box that was so important that had his father anxious and talking to himself for weeks.

"Mom?" he said again, this time making sure his mother would listen.

"What?" she asked patiently.

Evan kneeled before him revealing the small box he had protected so between his hands.

"Will you marry dad?"

"You have to open the box now lad…" Marshall reminded him before yet another gulp.

Evan obeyed. He bit his lip at the realization of his forgetfulness. His father had told him to do this before asking the question.

"Did Louis put you up to this?" she asked taking the box off his hands and staring at Louis.

"I can't very well kneel…" he answered.

Evan stood up confused.

"Louie! Asking a kid to do your dirty work for ya?" Marshall chuckled.

"Evan kneel again, please…"

At his father's orders Evan kneeled again, still not understanding much, but liking what was going on. Louis walked towards Lyla and took her hand.

"Lyla, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Hopefully not today…" his brother mumbled before another sip.

"Why?" she asked him, "What's wrong with today?"

The couple shared a kiss. Evan quickly moved over and watched. Yes, he was going to like this.

"Here man," Marshall put a bottle of beer in Louis's hand, "You need it more than I do!"

What Evan didn't understand came quickly together as the rest of his family arrived: Reverend James, Hope, Hope's grandmother, Lizzy and her husband, Marshall, Arthur and Mr. Jeffries where all there. With it full of people the apartment was surprisingly homey and no longer stuffy. Evan overheard a conversation between Mr. Jeffries and his dad who asked for Ms. Lane. She had already moved to Washington where she worked at a special kind of hospital, Evan didn't quite catch the name.

"And how are you managing?" Lyla asked when she joined in their conversation.

"It's a short train ride there…" Mr. Jeffries blushed.

"Short?" Lyla looked at Louis and chuckled.

"I took a plane from San Francisco for this one," Louis said, "If it's worth it, it's not really long, right Richard?"

"It's not ridiculous is it? Us going out now?"

Hope and Arthur called him to his guitar so Evan couldn't finish the end of the conversation. He did wonder where Mr. Jeffries and Ms. Lane would go out to. As the evening neared, Evan took his guitar and became August Rush with a whole new melody to play for them. It was a new life this one, but to Evan it didn't much feel like the end. Evan began to play the notes of a new beginning.

He tossed and turned on his bed as he felt himself become feverish and sick. He was deep in sleep he knew, but of late it was very hard to wake himself up from it. The moon didn't talk anymore, but it stared. It stared angrily at him every time he looked away. He had to look away. He had to look away.

Covered in sweat Louis woke up in a gasp as if air didn't get to him. He looked at Lyla peacefully sleeping beside her and decided not to wake her up. Halfway down his walk through the long dark hallway of their new place, which was covered with boxes from the move, Louis stopped to visit his son's room. Evan slept rather easily and no longer with the aid of a nightlight.

A cup of tea to calm his nerves and the boiling blood that ran through his veins had become all too familiar; the only secret he kept from her. Well, that wasn't the only secret. Most every night the same kind of dream would invade him. The moon hummed a tune he didn't recognize no matter how hard he tried. And tried he had! He could see himself staring at it, whole, shining, like a pearl hanging from the freckled neck of the sky. He was mesmerized by it. Just as a cold chill caused him to shake a voice he would hear. It as unfamiliarly sweet, warm and simply angelic.

Louis would look around him, but he could never find where it came from. The song was of love. He walked through a dried up garden full of wilted flowers. Not in their usually brownish color, the dryness seemed gray. Just at the end, or maybe the beginning of the place, he found a door. The door lost all its color so he couldn't even make up the color it had been. Every time Louis reached for the knob his heart pounded hard, not with fear or anticipation, but with the kind of excitement one experiences when finding a treasure one once lost.

The doorknob felt frozen under his hand and by turning it the door wouldn't open. From the edged of the door he could see sunlight. He desperately wants to go in. Finally he figures it out! _"Not turn, pull…"_ He reminds himself as if he'd been there before. When he opens it his eyes meet the bluest, deepest, most transparent eyes he's ever seen. And just like that he wakes up!

Louis sat in their living room after having rampaged through the boxes trying to find their pictures. He looked at every picture of Evan they owned. The eyes he saw in his dreams weren't his. He took his guitar trying to imitate the melody he heard and repeating the lyrics in his dreams: "_Find me. Save me, you already love me, so save me, find me, I'm already yours. You've been here, I've been lost, oh so lost without you. One wrong turn in heaven, and I am in hell. You've seen me, I've seen you, and though our minds have forgotten, our hearts have always known. Please save me, I've always been yours…"_

"Louis?"

Lyla turned the light on, blinding him for a moment. He had been playing in the dark. He looked straight at her.

"You can't sleep?" she asked standing before him.

"I can't…"

"Is that the song you've been working on? Sounds pretty good…" she smiled.

Louis took her hand and pulled her to him for yet one more kiss. She loved him and he loved her. He put his arms around her reassuring himself of this. He did love her and Evan, but why was it he just couldn't feel happy? Not entirely; no. Louis held on to his future bride like a scared child would hold to his mother or maybe like a sinner would hold on to the hopes of forgiveness. The eyes in his dreams where clearly a woman's as was the voice that sang the song Lyla thought was his. Lyla's eyes were green and so Louis felt guilty of not being able to control his dreaming of another woman as well of his inability to get that song out of his head even now between his lovers arms:

"_Find me. Save me, you already love me, so save me, find me, I'm already yours. _

_You've been here, I've been lost, oh so lost without you._

_One wrong turn in heaven, and I am in hell. _

_You've seen me, I've seen you, and though our minds have forgotten, _

_Our hearts have always known. _

_Please save me, I've always been yours…"_

**THE END…?**

_**Dear 'Notes' Fans,**_

_**Thank you SO much for reading and for your patience! I hope it has been worth it and most importantly I can make it worth your while. As you probably imagine, I've begun to write a sequel to this story. The sequel has new characters and a better integration of the new ones, broadening their personalities and their stories. However, I've not yet decided if I should post it or leave the story as it is. Either way, here is an excerpt from it and I hope you all like it!**_

_**Always yours,**_

_**UndiscoveredSilence**_

FINDING THE MELODY: (Sequel to _NOTES_)

Marshall opened the door to the building setting the dirt and dust free. Louis coughed. Marshall entered the place careless of the terrible state it was in.

"So? What do you think?" he asked excitedly.

Louis looked the old club around. The bar, one could still make out standing in the corner it was obviously never moved from. The empty pace at the end must have been the stage and the disaster zone, where some broken chairs, tables and other pieces lay had obviously been the audience. Louis didn't think Marshall was going to go through with his plan to restore the place and getting up and running in six months. He still couldn't spend an hour at his house without getting in some kind of argument with Lyla.

"Louie? What ya think?" his impatience was evident.

"It's a dump…" he finally burst laughing.

"You just can't see it!" Marshall said trying to place the few tables and chairs so his brother would get his vision.

"Marshall, what's your margin of error for this?" he said still smiling. He'd never seen Marshall so enthusiastic about anything.

"My what?" Marshall regretted having send Louis to school instead of having gone himself.

"Margin for error? Saving? Back up plans?" Louis insisted.

"Margin for error? _Psbtsbsts_!" Marshall became annoyed, "I used my savings and took a loan, is that what you mean?"

"Zero," Louis said walking around, "You mean to say zero Marshall! What are you going to do if this goes wrong?"

Marshall stood before his brother and held Louis's shoulders with his hands, "Wrong? How could it go wrong, Louie?"

"Yet another Irish pub in Manhattan…" he said, "Very original, man…"

"Yes, but this one is authentic!" Marshall padded his face, "The Connelly Brothers could be featured every other night along with hot new acts from the streets of New York! This could be the hottest new scene of the Big Apple! Don't you see it brother?"

"Must be all this dust…"

Marshall watched his brother look about. Their relationship had improved, but it was sometimes boring. There were very few things they did together as men. For the rest, Lyla and Evan would always come along and Marshall hated to see his nephew was falling way short on the cool meter. It didn't matter that he had concerts in the park and went to Julliard and whatever, Evan was becoming as boring a teenager as he had been a kid.

"I'll give you half the partnership; help you support your family and what not…" Marshall said, "Aren't you tying the knot at the end of the year?"

"You know I am…" Louis turned to smile at him, but when he turned back his smile disappeared. Memories of his recurring dream returned.

"Give you 50% off if you have your wedding reception here…" Marshall chuckled.

"Marshall?"

"Yeah?"

Marshall noticed Louis's attitude changed. He walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Lou?"

"Do you remember mum at all?" Louis asked.

"What? No, Louis! Forget it. Let it go, man!" Marshall whined, "Mum's dead! No use bringing her back, mate"

"Do you remember her or not?"

"Better than you probably do…"

"Do you remember his eyes? What color where they?" Louis continued.

"Louis…"

"Just tell me. Please."

"Gray", Marshall answered, "They were a beautiful shade of gray if that's even possible. They didn't look at all blue…"

"How do you remember such detail?" Louis wondered.

"Not that I remember myself, but I always remember Aunt Adele telling dad what a happy occurrence it was your blue eyes looked nothing like hers. Dad always described her as a raining morning. It was cause of her eyes…"

The Connelly brothers hardly ever spoke about their parents, childhood or past. Their suffering was not worth mentioning or reliving, so they did neither. Marshall hoped Louis wouldn't get nostalgic as he did as a kid for their mother, though he could understand all these emotions surfacing as his nuptials neared. Louis hoped his anxiety wasn't evident. Clearly, the big blues in his dreams were not his mother's. Whoever them sapphires belong to he'd yet to meet her and he panicked at the idea of doing so.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Marshall asked.

Louis's cell-phone went off yet he hadn't heard it. Quickly after Marshall's reminder, he answered the phone; Lyla and Evan called from the car, reminding him of their visit to Hope who had been moved to a home for girls after her grandmother's death a few weeks ago.

**TO BE CONTINUED…?**


	13. Sequel Announcement!

'_**NOTES' Fans**_

_Sorry for the horribly long delay. Finally, I have posted the first chapter to 'NOTES's sequel '__Finding the Melody'__. Hopefully you'll like the new twist to what was thought to be an ending. Don't forget to review the chapters and comment about what you liked, didn't and what you'd like to see in the future. I will try and use your imput as well as give it my characteristic spin for your surprise._

_Enjoy because this is for you!_

_**UndiscoveredSilence**_


End file.
